Inside
by Katy2a
Summary: L'organisation vue de l'intérieur... Akuroku essentiellement , Zemyx et peut-être d'autre ! :D Je préviens que je ne respecte pas du tout l'ordre chronologique de l'histoire ! Ça va être un peu le grand n'importe nawak, mais c'est pas grave ! xD
1. Chapitre premier : Introduction

Yosh yosh les gens ! ~ Voici ma première fanfiction (du moins sur ce site) en esperant qu'elle vous plaira ! : D

**C.V fanfic**

**Genre :** Humour/Romance ( ptêtre drame si je suis de mauvais humeur ~ )

**Thème :** Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer :** Square Enix & Disney

**Personnages principaux :** Un peu tout le monde, mais surtout Roxas et Axel (Même si je les zappe un peu pour ce premier chapitre !)

**Pairings : **Axel/Roxas, Zexion/Demyx et si je suis de bonne humeur (je vais arrêter, on va me prendre pour une folle lunatique...) , Marlulu/Larxene...

Il était une fois dans le merveilleux monde d'Illusiopolis, un prince nommé Axel. Axel s'ennuyait dans son beau palais, l'Illusiocitadelle... Quelle ne fut pas son immense joie quand une jolie princesse arriva dans le royaume, dans un carosse tiré par des milliers de similis. J'ai nommé, Roxas.

...

Nan, vous y avez cru ? :D

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

L'organisation XIII ? Une grande famille, ils vous le diront eux-même. On a rarement vu une équipe aussi soudée. A côté d'eux, le club des cinq peut aller se rhabiller ! D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup... ( le loup = l'organisation, pas du club des cinq !)

En cette belle journée d'été, tous les membres de l'organisation était à l'Illusiocitadelle. Chose rare, car il y en avait toujours un ou deux en mission. L'occasion pour eux de se dire à quel point ils s'aiment et de vous le montrer. D'ailleurs, quel est ce bruit ?

- J'EN AI MARRE, JE QUITTE L'ORGANISATION !!

- Mais enfin, Larxene !

La dite Larxene fit face à son interlocuteur, à savoir Luxord et le fixa de ses yeux turquoises. Le joueur du destin connaissait bien les excès de colère de la numéro XII. Un souvenir qu'il aimerait d'ailleurs bien oublier. _Jamais il n'aurait du essayer de lui voler ses sous-vêtements en cachette..._

- Y'AS PAS DE MAIS !! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Ce crétin de Marluxia a encore laissé trainer ses affaires dans ma chambre... Regarde moi ça ! J'AI LES CHEVEUX ROSES MAINTENANT !

Luxord compatissait. En silence. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre de peur que la jeune femme se retourne ensuite contre lui. Soudain un petit rire étouffé retentit derrière eux. Un grand dadais aux cheveux écarlates essayait de se retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. De toute évidence, c'était raté...

La nyphe furieuse était outrée. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle de la sorte ? Il s'était pas vu lui, ce clown anorexique...

- Ca te fait rire, Axel ?

Conscient de s'être fait griller, l'interessé reprit un air serieux (ou du moins, essaya) et déclara :

- Pas du tout. Et je trouve que ça te va très bien !

Larxene allait répliquer quand Xigbar arriva :

« Réunion dans dix minutes bande de moules(1) ! »

Et il partit.

« Ca lui arrive jamais de rester avec nous de temps en temps ? » pensa Axel.

Non pas qu'il appreciait tellement le numéro II qu'il souhaitait constemment sa présence,mais il n'appréciait guère que l'organisation compte des membres aussi peu altruiste en son sein. Alors que Larxene s'apprêtait à l'assomer avec un vase, Axel se téléporta dans sa chambre.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Demyx était à la bibliothèque. (Je vous jure !)

La raison ? Il attendait tout simplement Zexion. Il ne pouvait plus se mentir depuis le temps. Il l'aimait tout simplement. Même si il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Car après tout, d'après Xemnas « Les similis n'ont pas de coeur et ne ressentent aucun sentiment et gnagnagna... » Alors pourquoi lui, il se sentait vivre quand il était avec le numéro VI ? Et surtout... Pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal quand il l'ignorait ?

Si il en croyait son agenda, le conspirateur ténébreux devrait arriver dans exactement deux minutes et quarante secondes, ensuite, il irait prendre un livre dans le rayon des légendes urbaines, puis irait s'assoire à la deuxième table, devant l'entrée, à droite.

« Comme tous les Lundi, quoi... » pensa la mélopée nocturne.

Oui, sauf que ce jour là, Zexion ne se montrerait pas. Tout simplement car, ayant était avertut de la réunion quelques minutes plus tôt par Luxord, il avait décidé de zapper sa séance quotidienne de lecture. Et pendant ce temps, Demyx restait planté là.  
Comme un con.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_Oh, mon Roméo, je t'aime !_

_Juliette..._

« Bouhouhou... »

Assis sur son lit, dans le noir, un mouchoir dans une main, une peluche lapin rose dans l'autre(2), Marluxia était en train de pleurer devant la magnifique scène d'amour que lui offrait son écran télé. A vrai dire, il avait volé le dvd de _Roméo + Juliette_ dans la chambre de Vexen (qui niera obstinement posseder quelconques films en rapport avec l'amour si vous lui demandez...)

« Marlu... Tu fais pitié des fois ! Déclara Xaldin qui passait à ce moment là dans le couloir (Marluxia ayant laissé la porte ouverte. ) Au fait, continua t-il, tu es au courant de la réunion dans...  
- Chuuuut ! Ils vont s'embrasser ! » Le coupa Marluxia avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux.

Xaldin, dubitatif, préféra ne rien dire et s'en alla.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Dans la salle du conseil, les membres de l'organisation commençaient à arriver au compte-goutte, sous le regard éternelement neutre de Xemnas. Au bout d'un moment, il demanda d'une voix forte :

« Tout le monde est là ?

- Nan, il manque Marluxia, répondit Xemnas. Mais ce dernier finit de visioner _Roméo + Juliette_ ... Ca le fascine ! s'exclama t-il. Je me demande bien ou il a trouvé ce dvd !

A ces mots, Vexen se raidit. Ce maudit Marluxia. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait fouiné dans sa chambre ? Non... Impossible. Il avait posé un paquet de fraises tagada sur l'armoir contenant le dvd. Si Marluxia était passé par là, il n'y en aurait plus...

Or le paquet n'avait pas bougé.

« Un problême, Vexen ? »

Le savant glacial releva la tête vers son interlocuteur, à savoir Saïx , à qui son petit conflit mental (entre ses deux seules neurones) n'avait pas passé inaperçu. Maintenant, tous les regardes étaient posés sur lui.

« Mais rien de rien, boudiou ! s'empressa t-il de répondre.

- Euh, ouais. Il a un problême, c'est sûr, opina Axel.

- Mais que nenni ! »

La confrontation verbale aurait pu durer encore longtemps (pour aboutir à rien du tout au final puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait laché l'affaire) si Xemnas n'était pas intervenu pour poser un autre question :

« Et Demyx ? »

Silence.

« Qui l'a prévenu ? »

Silence.

« Je vois. Commençons alors. »

Il relata des tas d'informations plus ou moins importantes (que j'ai la flemme de retranscrire) concernant Kingdom Hearts, son amour de toujours, puis finit en donnant des mission par-ci par-là. Enfin, il lacha le « Vous pouvez disposer. » tant attendu et tous disparurent.

Dans la tête des membres, c'était le bazarre. On pouvait entendre des « Il faut que je dise deux mots à Marluxia ! », des « Que faire maintenant ? », « J'ai faim. », « Oh non, mon film est finit ! » ou encore des « J'éspère que Larxene s'est calmée. »

Et plus loin, perdu entre le rayon « manga » et « Science fiction », on pouvait entendre : « Zexion a vingt minutes et quatorze secondes de retard... C'est pas normal ! »

Bref, une fois de plus, la joie et la bonne humeur reignaient dans l'organisation XIII !

A suivre...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

(1) « Réunion dans dix minutes bande de moules » : Non, je ne copies pas du tout Monsieur Mégot de la bd Le petit Spirou ... *Sifflote*

(2) «[...] et une peluche lapin rose dans l'autre. » : Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister ! :D

**Roxas :** C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Je suis même pas dans ce chapitre !

**Axel :** Mon pauvre Rox... Oh my god ! Mais c'est vrai en plus !

**Moi : **Pardoooon T.T En fait, tu vois, ce chapitre sert juste d'introduction donc j'ai pas pu faire rentrer tout les membres...

** Roxas :** Pas d'excuse ! C'est une honte ! Une offense aux porteurs de la keyblade !

**Moi :** Milles excuses ! Et puis d'abord, si t'es pas content, tu apparaitras pas du tout !

**Roxas :** ...

**Moi :** C'est mieux ! 8D

See you soon \o/


	2. Aveux Troublants ?

Bonjour bonjour !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux ! Je remercie tout le monde pour leurs commentaires (Qui m'ont fait bien rire, j'avoue !) et j'éspère que la suite de la fanfic vous plaira ! ^-^

En réponse aux commentaires :

Shirley no Gemini : Et oui ! Ma première revieweuse ! *___* Je suis ravie que la fanfic te plaise, et encore, c'était juste une introduction, les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup plus long et plus complets ! Muarf, vous y avez tous cru à ma superbe petite histoire sur Roxas et Axel x'D Wann tu fais tu théatre ? La chance, moi je voudrais bien mais je suis trop timide ahah xD Sinon j'adore Romé + Juliette, j'ai vu le film y'a pas longtemps, c'était magnifique ! Il fallait absolument que j'en parle dans ma fanfic ! xD Il y aura d'autre allusion à des livres ou des films connus, mais pas tous pour les mêmes raisons ! Enfin, tu verras bien !

J'avoue que l'idée des bonbons était pas mal ! Si je trouve le chapitre pas trop long, je vous montrerai comment Marlulu s'y est pris !

Bonne lecture !

NamMisa : Merci de ton commentaire ! :) Demyx est de retour dans ce chapitre pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! (Surtout pour le pire !) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a pas changé : toujours aussi idiot, comme on l'aime ! xD

Serya-chan : Wann j'y crois pas que tu m'ai laissé un commentaire ! : o J'ai a-do-ré ton histoire sur Halloween ! J'étais morte de rire tout le long ! : o Je sais pas si je t'ai laissé un commentaire d'ailleurs parce que je me suis inscrite sur le site assez longtemps après l'avoir lu quand même, et que je ne commentais presque pas quand je n'avais pas de compte. Bref, je commente ici ! xD

En effet, j'ai carrement zappé Roxas dans ce chapitre ! xD Mais pas de panique, notre nain préféré est de retour pendant pratiquement tout ce chapitre ! 8D

Tu adores quand Marluxia est rabaissé ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi ! *Rire sadique* Quand même, je le fais passer pour un débile alors que je clame haut et fort que je trouve qu'il a trop la classe quand il combat \o/ Enfin bref ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^-^

WARNING \o/ : J'ai un emplois du temps de ministre pendant le mois de Juillet ! Ainsi, je ne pense pas poster de chapitre d'ici la fin du mois, désolée ! : ( Peut-être si j'arrive à me libérer entre la famille, les voyages et les concerts xD Enfin bref, je ferai mon possible ! : ) (J'ai trop l'impression d'être une star super connue en disant ça xD)

Enjoy !

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Aveux... Troublants ?

La lueur blafarde de la lune éclairait faiblement Illusiopolis cette nuit là. Peut être était-ce dû au mauvais temps présent sur la cité depuis peu. Ou peut-être que quelque chose de malsain se tramait, visant personellement ce monde. Depuis le début de la soirée, on pouvait entendre régulièrement le tonerre émettant un bruit semblable à une bombe, lointaine, et la ville avait rapidement été plongée dans le noir. Alors, simple orage ou complot belliqueux ?

Roxas ne préférait pas le savoir.

Depuis le premier coup de tonerre, il s 'était réfugié sous sa couverture et s'était bouché les oreilles. Logiquement, et selon la théorie de Xemnas, il ne devrait ressentir nul peur, ni même aucune autre émotion. Alors pourquoi diable tremblait-il de la sorte ?

« Si Xigbar était là, il se fouttrait litéralement de ma gueule... Pensa t-il. Allez Roxas, ressaisis-toi ! Même Marluxia a pas peur des orages ! Pff, je crains, serieux...(1) »

Il osa finalement sortir sa tête de sa muraille de tissu et jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre : Les ombres des objets dansaient au rythme irréguliers des nuages qui passaient de temps en temps devant la lune, bloquant sa lumière déjà faible, ce qui donnait une allure inquiétante à la pièce. Si seulement un autre membre dormait avec lui... Mais non, il fallait que les chambres soient simples !

Un éclair traversa la chambre, ce qui fit frissoner le petit blond. A présent, la luné était complétement cachée et le dortoir, plongé dans le noir le plus complet. On entendait que la respiration lente et calée du garçon. Puis un nouvel éclair, bref, éclairant la pièce juste une seconde. Mais une seconde qui suffit à Roxas pour apperçevoir une silhouette distincte dans son champs de vision.  
Et il cria.

« Chut, calme toi, s'il teplait ! Ils vont savoir que je suis là ! » implora la silhouette.

Roxas bondit sur place et alluma la lumière : Le numéro IX se tenait devant lui, qui, éblouit par cette soudaine luminosité, plissa les yeux.

« Demyx ?(2) Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu... Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Avoua le blond en rougissant.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, pardon. Ben en fait, j'arrive pas à dormir à... A cause de l'orage... »

Sa voix s'était perdue à la fin de sa phrase, ce qui rendait ses paroles quasi inaudibles. Roxas le pria de répéter, ce qu'il fit en baissant la tête :

« Je... J'arrive pas à dormir... A cause... A CAUSE DE L'ORAGE ! Avoua t-il enfin. Alors, euh... comme nos chambres sont voisines, euh... »

Roxas ne put s'emêcher de sourire malgré lui : Outre Marluxia, Demyx partageait aussi sa phobie de l'orage. Il fut heureux de constater que, contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, il n'était pas le seul peureux de l'organisation : Non, il y avait aussi Demyx ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

« J'y crois pas, quel pusillaniste !(3) S'écria t'il tout en cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait le fait qu'il tremblait encore sous sa couverture. Alors tu veux quoi ? Dormir ici ? C'est hors de question . »

En vérité, il éspérait que le chatin le supplirait de rester. Ainsi, Roxas n'aurait pas l'air de vouloir sa présence juste pour ses intérêts personels. Encore sa foutue fiérté... Mais contrairement à ses idées, le numéro IX déclara tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie :

« Ah, tu ne veux pas ? D'accord... Ben, bonne nuit alors...

- Hein ? Non mais je plaisantais ! Ahahah, bien sûr que tu peux rester ! »

Des petites étoiles apparurent dans les yeux du musicien. Il se jeta sur le lit du petit blond et s'exclama en sautillant :

« Yeah, merci Roxas, t'es un vrai pote !

- Euh oui, si tu veux mais par pitié, ARRÊTE de sauter ! Tu vas casser les...

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Dégouté, Roxas lacha le dernier mot de sa phrase :

« ... Lattes... Merci, Dem'...

- Oh shit ! Je suis vraiment trop désolée ! S'empressa de déclarer le coupable.

- Encore heureux. »

Puis, souhaitant une bonne nuit à son camarade (Et précisant qu'il dormait par terre, malgré toutes ses protestations), il éteignit la lumière. Après toutes ses péripécies, il ne leur restait plus que quelques heures à dormir. Roxas comptait bien les exploiter au maximum.

« Au fait Rox', tu sais que tu cris comme une fille ?

- La ferme. »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« QUOI ? »

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Roxas avait raconté sa nuit ô combien éprouvante à Axel (en ommetant bien sûr les passages le concernant) . Il était fatigué et s'appuyait nochalement sur la table : Il avait fait un cauchemar juste après s'être rendormis et ne voulant pas tenter l'expérience encore une fois, il était resté éveillé tout le reste de la nuit. Le résultat était là : Le petit blond tenait à peine debout. Il étouffa un baillement. Bizarrement, le roux ne semblait pas avoir apprécié son récit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et mettait ça sur le compte de l'épuisement.

« Et pourquoi lui il peut passer la nuit avec toi, d'abord ? Moi tu me vires dés que je me mets un pied dans ta chambre ! Et en plus... »

Roxas ne l'écoutait plus. Il sentait ses forces l'abbandoner peu à peu et sa vision se brouilla quand il sentit ses yeux se fermer progressivement. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'était une masse rouge gesticulant dans tous les sens. (Et bruyante en plus de ça !)

Puis Roxas tomba la tête la première dans son bol de céréal.

Sur le coup, Axel n'avait pas compris et continua son monologue pendant encore cinq minutes. Puis il lança un « C'est bon,c'est retenu ? » avant de comprendre que le blond n'étaitplus avec lui depuis belle lurette.

« Gné ? Demyx ! Qu'est ce que vous avez fait cette nuit ? Lança t-il au musicien d'un air horrifié.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

- Ben regarde par toi même ! Il est mort de fatigue !

- Ah bon. Sais pas. Je pète la forme moi. Oh, Zexion ! Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Je t'accompagne ! » dit-il euphoriquement au numéro VI qui quittait la pièce.

Zexion ne protesta pas. La seule chose qu'il se demandait, c'était comme pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait précisement à la bibliothèque. Mais il ne se sentait pas de s'engager dans une longue réfléxion dés le matin et ne dit rien. Demyx le suivit donc et tout d'eux disparurent dans le couloir. Axel, de son côté, se demandait maintenant ce qu'il allait faire de son meilleur ami, touours la tête dans ses céréès mure réfléxion, il décida de le sortir de là. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait se noyer dans le lait... Si ce n'étais pas déjà fait ! Il ne put retenir un petit rire quand il remarqua que le numéro XIII en avait justement partout. Allez savoir comme il s'était débrouillé, il en avait même dans les cheveux. Axel entreprit d'essuyer le visage de son compagnon avec du saupalin.

« Oh, c'est ti pas mignon !! S'écria Marluxia en face d'eux.

- Shut up. » Renchérit le numéro VIII.

Puis il ouvrit un passage de ténébres et s'engouffra dedans avec Roxas, toujours endormis sur ses épaules. Passage qui déboucha dans la chambre du blond d'ailleurs. Axel le posa ensuite sur son lit comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

« Oups. »

Mais Roxas ne se réveilla heureusement pas. (Heureusement pour Axel, surtout...) Ce dernier remarqua justement le lit de fortune de Demyx par terre, à même le sol, à un mètre de celui de Roxas. Il était composé d'un léger drap et un peignoir roulé en boule servait d'oreiller. Axel se retourna vers le blond et chuchota:

« Dingue ... Comment on peut être aussi cruel avec une gueule d'ange pareil ? C'est insensé ! Et moi qui faisais tout un frômage parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je dorme avec lui... Plus jamais je lui demande ! »

Il resta encore un instant à le regarder dormir. Il avait l'air si paisible comme ça... Mais conscient qu'il risquait de le réveiller, le roux préféra s'en aller discrétement.D'autant plus que quelque chose le perturbait depuis tout à l'heure, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ce n'est qu'en refermant la porte qu'il comprit enfin :

«Un instant... Demyx à la bibliothèque ?? »

C'était complétement absurde. D'ailleurs, il éclata de rire : Décidement, le numéro IX les avait tous bien eu...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Et pourtant, la mélopée nocturne était bel et bien à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, il se demandait un peu ce qu'il foutait là... Zexion avait pris un livre et avait l'air absorbé. Ils ne parleraient donc pas non plus aujourd'hui. Et à part Zexion, le sitariste n'avait pas de raison d'être ici. Il n'y pouvait rien si tous ces livres lui donnaient mal à la tête ! Néanmoins, pour ne pas être venu pour rien, il essaya d'engager la conversation. Le problême avec le conspirateur ténébreux, c'est qu'à part les livres, rien ne l'interessait vraiment. Et Demyx se doutait bien que celui qu'il était en train de lire devait être compliqué et d'un ennui mortel. Il se décida tout de même :

« C'est intéressant ton livre ?  
- Très. »

Silence.

« Ah, je vois. »

Silence.

« Et c'est quoi ? Demanda le numéro IX dans une tentative déséspérée.

- Ah, je suis ravi que tu me le demandes ! Souria Zexion. En fait, je viens de trouver ce livre il y a quelques minutes. Il s'appelle Oui-oui. L'histoire de ce jeune garçon et de son (beau) taxi est tout simplement fascinante, je suis comblé. »

Demyx regarda son camarade d'un air dubitatif. Sur le coup, il pensait que Zexion se foutait de lui ou qu'il était devenu fou. Mais à présent, le musicien pouvait en effet voir clairement marqué « Oui-oui et le nouveau taxi » sur la couverture du livre. Il cligna deux fois des yeux pour être sûr une dernière fois qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis déclara avec un sourire :

« Ah, mais tu sais, l'humain que j'étais jadis regardait beaucoup d'épisode de Oui-Oui à la télé...

- Vrai ? Demanda le numéro VI, soudain très intéressé.

- C'est la vérité vraie(4) ! « Affirma Demyx en riant.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux garçons passèrent leur matiné, et même plus, à parler de Oui-Oui et bien sûr, de son (beau) taxi.

Une fois de plus, la joie et la bonne humeur reignaient dans l'organisation XIII !

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Et un autre chapitre de bouclé !

« Même Marluxia a pas peur des orages ! Pff, je crains, serieux... » : Spécial dédicasse à tout ceux et celles qui ont peur de l'orage : Dorénavant, pensez que Marluxia, aussi stupide qu'il soit n'en a pas peur. Vous verrez, l'orage ne vous fera plus peur de sitôt !

« Demyx ?[...] » : Ahah ! Avouez que vous vous attendiez tous à Axel ! Je suis sadique, j'avoue !

« Quel pusillaniste ! » : J'avoue. J'ai trouvé ce mot dans le dico. Je savais même pas qu'il existait avant de le voir xD

« C'est la vérité vraie » : Clin d'oeil à une amie à moi qui me sort toujours cette phrase !


	3. Lunatique

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Je vous avez annoncé que je ne posterais pas de chapitre pendant très longtemps. Mais je viens finalement vous en pondre un dernier ! Alors je vous préviens, je me suis éclaté à rédiger le début alors j'éspère que vous aurez autant de plaisir pour le lire ! Par contre, je trouve la fin un peu trop gnan gnan à mon gout mais c'est à vous de voir !

Maintenant, répondons aux reviews !

**NamMisa** : Merci de toujours lire la fanfic ! : ) Zexion qui lit Oui-oui ... Je me demande comme ça m'est venu ! Ôo surtout que j'ai jamais lu ni regardé xD Donc en fait ça me pénalise plus qu'autre chose parce que je comptais m'en servir mais vu que je connais pas... En fait, il faudra que je m'y mette pour le futur de la fanfic ! Sinon pour Demyx, je suis vraiment trop méchante, je l'avoue. Mais je sais pas pourquoi, je voyais mal Axel se pointer, j'imaginais plus Demyx ! : ) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D

**Serya-chan **: J'aime tes mini-histoires sur ton blog ! J'en suis fan ! xD Comme promis,voilà le chapitre 3 ! J'éspère sincèrement qu'il va te plaire, en plus, Marlulu a pas fini de faire des conneries ! Sinon je t'avais dit que je mettrais une petite histoire à part racontant l'épisode de Marluxia et les fraises tagada mais finalement j'ai la grosse flemme de l'écrire ahah (on change pas les Corses ! 8D). Et oui, Zexion et Demyx se sont trouvé un merveilleux point commun ! xD Oh mais tu sais qu'une amie m'a menacé de ne pas me mettre de commentaire si je faisais passer Axel pour un crétin ? : o comment je vais faire ?? xD Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^-^

**Ariani Lee** : Oui, Roxas était absent dans le chapitre 1 mais il reviens en force ! xD Comme je disais dans une autre réponse, je ne sais pas du tout commen m'est venu le coup d'inclure Oui-oui dans la fanfic. Mais maintenant, il y reste (Pour mon plus grand malheur car je ne sais rien à propos de lui ! Ôo).

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

**Lunatique...**

Saïx était à preuve d'existence. Il s'amusait à parier tout seul sur lequel d'entre eux crèverait le premier. Pour l'instant, il misait sur Demyx (C'est absurde me direz-vous.). Ensuite, il alla observer le Kingdom Hearts tant chéri par leur chef puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Autrement dit, il s'ennuyait (Pour pas dire autre chose). C'est alors qu'il vit Zexion lire Oui-Oui.

« Numéro VI... On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda le devin lunaire, choqué à vie.

- Ben c'est évident, il lit ! Répondis Demyx qui était juste à côté.

- Oui, je suis pas con, merci. Mais dis moi Zexion, tu as vu ce que tu lis ? T'as pas honte ?

- Faut croire que non, répondit ce dernier. Tu sais Saïx, je trouve que Oui-Oui te ressemble beaucoup !

Le numéro VII sentit un frisson le parcourir. Lui, le grand et majestueux Saïx(1), être comparé à cette nouille de Oui-Oui ? Sans compter que son chapeau était très moche : Il l'avait remarqué dés la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Suite aux paroles de son camarade – Bien qu'il concevait le contraire maintenant qu'il connaissait le genre de lecture de ce dernier – il se hâta hors de la bibliothèque. Et c'est en voulant retourner dans sa chambre tout en étant plongé dans ses pensées qu'il heurta Axel.

« Nom de nom ! Axel, tu veux mourir ?

- Je rêve ! C'est toi qui me rentre dedans et c'est toi qui râle ? » Rétorqua le roux .

Saïx de répondit même pas. Il reprit sa route, tournant le dos au numéro VIII et se replongea dans ses pensées. Que devait-il faire déjà ? Ah oui : Informer Xemnas du comportement douteux de certains de ses subordonnés.

Il sourit, satisfait de lui.

Puis il s'arrêta. Son sourire se tranforma en un horrible rictus. Il aurait pu croire que c'était de la colère si il ne se savait pas dénué de coeur. Lentement, il se retourna, prit sa voix la plus froide et demanda :

« Axel... On peut savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Mais tu rêves, là ! Je ne te suis pas. C'est juste que par un malheureux hasard, il se trouve que ma chambre est de ce côté. Je suis donc obligé de marcher à tes côtés, à mon grand damn. D'ailleurs tu m'excuseras mais depuis que tu t'es arrêté, tu me condamnes moi aussi au surplace alors si tu pouvais repartir, ça m'arrangerais...

- Je parlerai au chef de ton insolence !

- C'est ça, c'est ça... Fais lui un gros bisou de ma part aussi pendant que tu y es...

- Tu oses... »

Mais Saïx ne put continuer sa phrase car un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la chambre la plus proche. Curieux, les deux meilleurs ennemis mirent leur different de côté et se dirigèrent vers la pièce d'où provenait le bruit. Axel ouvrit la porte et apperçu Xigbar, littéralement écroulé de rire sur son lit. Le devin lunaire s'avança alors :

« Xigbar, on peut savoir ce qui te...

- Et maintenant mesdames et messieurs, accueuillons notre nouveau candidat : Marluxia ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la télé :

« Hihihi, bonjour ! Commença une voix de nouille.

- Bonjour Marluxia et bienvenue dans « Qui veut gagner des millions », continua Jean-Pierre Foucault. Alors,que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Alors euh je suis un simi... Euh un singe ! Hihihi j'adore faire des pitreries !

- Oh, vous êtes donc un clown, c'est ça ?

- Oui, exactement, et je viens d'Illusiopolis !

- Vous n'êtes pas Français ? Excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous nous situer Illusiopolis ?

- Pardon ? J'ai pas compris ! Hihi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, commençons le jeu ! Mais tout d'abord, je vais vous rappelez les règles...

Pendant que Jean-Pierre se lançait dans une longue explication barbante (Il n'y avait vraiment que Marluxia pour participer à un jeu télévisé sans connaitre les règles...) , une grosse dispute éclata dans la chambre de l'archer :

« Ne regardez pas , c'est une honte pour les similis ! » Criait Saïx.  
- ENREGISTRE, ENREGISTRE ! Hurlait Axel.  
- Hey tout le monde ! Ramenez-vous pour voir Marlulu à la télé ! S'exclaffait Xigbar.

Et Marluxia passa devant la chambre à ce moment là, se demandant d'où venait tout ce bruit. Bien sûr, il n'avait absolument pas entendu les paroles du numéro II. Il entra dans la pièce et contempla la télévision d'un air émerveillé :

« Oh, mais c'est moi ! Dit-il avec des petites étoiles dans les yeux. Je me souviens, j'ai participé à l'émission il y a un mois !

- Pourquoi tu nous l'avais jamais dit ? Lui reprocha Xigbar.

- J'avais oublié.

L'assassin sublime entendit avec amusement sa propre voix sortir du téléviseur. Sur le coup, il ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Qu'est ce que je suis beau, quand même... ».

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Annonça fièrement le Marluxia de la télé.

- Bien, c'est parti ! Jouons... A qui veux gagner des millions !

Une musique se fit entendre.

« Marluxia ! Reprit Jean-Pierre Foucault. Pour huit cent euros : Comment s'appelle l'insecte qui provient de la métamorphose d'une chenille ? Réponse A : Un papillon, réponse B : Un papyrus, réponse C : Un paquebot, réponse D : Harry Potter.

- Oh là là, c'est dur ! Commenta le Marluxia de tf1.

- Vous pouvez bien sûr prendre un joker.

- Ah ben oui, chuis con. Je vais appeler un ami, Jean-Pierre !

Le dit Jean-Pierre se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait de lui dire qu'en effet, il était con. Et il se demandait d'ailleurs comment un énérgumène de la sorte pouvait avoir des amis. Il lui demanda tout de même qui il voulait appeler. Axel et Xigbar, de leur côté, se foutaient littéralement de la gueule du numéro XI.

-Hm, je vais appeler Demyx ! Il est très intelligent Demyx, il saura répondre !

- Je n'en doute pas. Bien, appelons euh... Dymex !

- C'est Demyx !

Bip... Bip... Bip...

« Allo ? Bonsoir Dymex, ici Jean-Pierre Faux cul à l'appareil... Euh, Foucault .

- C'est Demyx ! Retentit la voix de Marluxia, derrière.

- Jean-Pierre Foucault ? Demanda la Mélopée noctune. Euh désolé, vous devez faire erreur, aurevoir !

- Non, attendez Dymex (On entendit alors un « C'est Demyx ! » quasi inaudible.), votre ami Marluxia aurait besoin de vous pour une question à huit cent euros. Voulez-vous l'aider à répondre ?

- Marluxia ? Ah non désolé, je connais pas. »

Silence.

« Comment ça ? Un grand débile aux cheveux roses et l'air niais, ça vous dit rien ?

- Ah oui, lui... Pour combien vous avez dis ? Huit cent euros ? Mais quel couillon celui-là !

- Euh ... Bien Marluxia, c'est à vous, vous avez vingt secondes.

- Hihi, alors Demyx, Quel ...

- Une minute, qui a dit que j'allais t'aider ? Je veux la moitié de ce que tu gagneras alors.

Le numéro XI sembla y réfléchir. Puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus que dix secondes, il accepta et se dépêcha de lire la question.

« Plus que cinq secondes ! Annonça Jean-Pierre, visiblement blasé.

- O.K. je sais répondre ! Reprit Demyx. Alors c'est...

Bibibip.

« La réponse C, tu es sûr ? Allo ? Alloooo ?

- Euh, le temps est écoulé.

- Ah, mince. Bon ben réponse C. Je fais confiance à Demyx !

- C'est votre der...

- C'est mon dernier mot Jean-Pierre.

...

« Et non , vous avez perdu ! C'était la réponse A ! Je suis désolé mais vous repartez donc avec zéro euro. Une grande première dans l'histoire de « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » !

- Peuh ! M'en fous, de toute façon j'ai besoin de munnies, moi ! Pas de « Zorro » !

- Euros, monsieur. Euros. Serieux, vous venez d'où ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, d'Illusiopolis !

- A d'autre ! »

Dans la chambre de Xigbar, on entendait plus la télévision tellement ce dernier et Axel riaient fort.

« Mais Marlulu, tu crains ! Être éliminé dés la première question ! Lui lança la rafale de flamme dansante.

- En plus, quelle idée de demander de l'aide à Demyx ! Il est aussi con que toi ! Continua le borgne.

- Hihi. J'ai pas compris ! Annonça finalement le numéro XI.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Roxas, lui, se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il cru d'abord que c'était encore le matin. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se retournait dans son lit, il se souvenait de sa formidable prestation de la matinée avec son bol de céréal. Sur le coup, il s'enggoufra encore plus sous sa couverture tout en marmonnant des « La honte... » de plus en plus fort. Encore si cela c'était passé avec un autre membre... Mais définitivement pas Axel ! Le blond ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face(3) maintenant...

« Roxaaaas ! »

Le concerné se retourna pour faire face au numéro XI qui avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu as oublié notre mission ? Reprit l'assassin sublime.

- missi... Oh, mince !

Il se leva précipitament et revêtit son manteau. S'étant déjà habillé lors de son premier réveil, il fût vite prêt. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien comment il était arrivé dans son lit...

Marluxia le traina de force hors de la chambre avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir d'avantage. Ils empreintèrent un couloir des ténêbres qui déboucha dans le cimetière de la ville d'Halloween.

« Oh oh oh, joyeux halloween ! Résonna la voix de Jack.

- C'est qui cet abruti ? » Marmonna Roxas.

Malgré la transformation vestimentaire soumise dans ce monde, tous deux avaient gardé leur long manteau noir. Néanmoins, ils furent affublés d'une citrouille dans leur cheveux (Orange pour Roxas et Rose pour Marluxia.).

« Bon, rappelle moi ce qu'on vient faire dans ce monde pourri(2) déjà ? Reprit le petit blond.

- Alors, commença l'assassin sublime tout en sortant un mémo de sa poche. On doit voler le coeur de cette cruche de Sally. Hihihi, trop fastoche !

Et sur ces mots, il courut en direction du laboratoire du docteur Finkelstein tout en chantonnant.

« Mais j'y crois pas, quel con ! Marlulu, reviens ! »

Le petit blond commençait à lui courir après quand il fut soudain prit d'un vertige. Il chancela légèrement, puis tout devint noir autour de lui. Il se sentit heurter le sol violemment, ferma les yeux, puis plus rien.

Quand il les réouvrit, il n'était plus dans la ville d'halloween, mais sur île qui lui était familière. C'était étrange, car il n'avait pas le souvenir d'y être déjà allé un jour. Il voyait deux adolescent, un jeune fille blond qui gesticulait dans tous les sens et un autre garçon, beaucoup plus calme. Apparement, ils construisaient tout deux un radeau.

« Alors, tu choisis quoi comme nom ? » Lui demanda un adolescent au cheveux argentés.

Roxas comprit avec effarement qu'il parlait du nom du radeau. « Mais qu'elle idée débile ! » Pensa t-il sur le coup. Mais il se souvint d'un coup avoir déjà vécut cette scène. Alors il comprit : Il était dans un souvenir de Sora. Il s'en souvenait très bien à présent.

La vue de Roxas devint trouble. Le décor changeait autour de lui. Quand tout redevint normal, il constata qu'il était toujours sur l'île. La jeune fille blonde était à ses côtés. Tout deux étaient assis sur le ponton. Apparemment, l'adolescente s'était lancé dans un long discours barbant. Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers lui et ajouta :

« Sora, reste comme tu es. »

Hein ... ?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Roxas, t'es mourru ? Hé oh, Roxas ?! »

L'interessé émit un gémissement plaintif avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui : des citrouilles moches, un ciel sombre... Pas de doute, il était de retour dans la ville d'halloween. Tout à coup, un grosse masse de cheveux roses lui cacha la vue :

« OH SAINT ROI DES SIMILIS ! Roxas, t'es pas mort ! Quand j'ai vu que tu n'arrivais pas, je suis retourné dans le cimetiere et là, je t'ai vu étendu sur le sol, j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! Commenta d'un traite le numéro XI, toujours sous le choc.

La clef du destin se releva difficilement. Il se sentait vraiment mal et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cette fille blonde ... Pourquoi remplaçait-elle Kairi(3) ? Remarque elle était peut-être plus intelligente que la rouquine...

« Marlulu, ça te dérange de finir la mission tout seul ? Je dois parler à Xemnas.

- Hein mais t'es sûr que je peux le faire ? Je veux dire... C'est vrai que je suis grand maintenant, mais... »

Roxas était déjà parti.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Xemnas ! »

Le blond était de retour à Illusiopolis. Il ignora les remarques de Xigbar qui croyait qu'il avait raté sa mission et le mettait au même rang que Demyx, puis il courut un peu partout dans l'illusiocitadelle tout en hurlant le nom de son supérieur. Ce dernier apparut devant lui, de fort mauvaise humeur.

« Pas moyen de dormir, ici... Murmura t-il pour lui-même (Alors qu'il était midi.). Que veux-tu ?

- Xemnas, j'ai fais un rêve ! Répondit le blond.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Non mais un rêve sur... Sur Sora. Ajouta t-il tout en baissant la voix à la fin de sa phrase.

Le numéro I le fixa, perplexe. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire, lui, de ses rêves bizarres ? C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il voulait penser. Il ouvrit un passage et ajouta avant de disparaitre dedans :

« Va voir Luxord, il te dira quoi faire en le lisant dans ses cartes ! ahahah !

- Trop drôle... Renchérit Roxas.

Le blond tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Décidément, aujourd'hui était une très mauvaise journée. Et il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à cette fille qui lui était apparue.

« Roxaaaaaas ! »

L'interessé se retourna juste à temps pour voir une masse rouge courir vers lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le rapprochement entre cette masse rouge et Axel. Se rappelant soudain de l'incident de la matinée, il se mit à courir pour l'éviter.

« Roxaaaaaas ! »

Tout à coup, le petit blond entendit un grand bruit. Il crut d'abord qu'il avait cassé quelque chose, mais du se rendre à l'évidence : Axel s'était lamentablement étalé par terre. Compatissant, il s'approcha finalement de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés :

« Oh bah Axel, qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

- Très drôle... Admit le roux. Pourquoi t'es déjà de retour ?

- Ca te gène ?

- Ben non. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Roxas aida son ami à se relever et tout deux marchèrent vers la chambre du plus petit (pardon). Axel n'avait pas insisté face au mutisme de son camarade et un long silence s'installa entre les deux garçons.

« J'ai rêvé de Sora. Avoua finalment le numéro XIII.

- Pauvre con, renchérit le roux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu remplis pas ta mission, tu m'évites, tu ignores mes questions... Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que tu as rêvé de l'autre bouffon ?! J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, moi ! »

Le « pauvre con » s'arrêta et regarda son partenaire, dubitatif. Depuis quand il s'inquiétait pour lui comme ça ? Quand il ratait une mission, le blond se foutait bien de sa gueule. Alors pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte ?

« Euh bah si c'est grave ! Axel, je te signale que dans ses souvenirs, y'a une blonde que j'avais jamais vu ! Je suis sûr qu'il la connait même pas lui !

- Rah mais on s'en fout ! Je savais pas que les cruches blondes t'intéressaient autant !

- NAN MAIS JE REVE, j'ai rien dit moi !

- MAIS TU L'AS PENSE TRES FORT !

- ET DEPUIS QUAND TU LIS DANS MES PENSEES ?!

- TU VOIS, TU NE NIES PAS !

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est bon, parle à ma main(4) !

Et sur ces mots, Roxas tourna les talons, bien résolu à s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il parcourut six mètres et fit demi-tour en se rendant compte qu'il était parti du mauvais côté. Il ne deigna même pas lancer un regard à Axel quand il repassa devant ce dernier. Enfin, on entendit une porte claquer quelques secondes plus tard.

Le roux resta planté dans le corridor, visiblement très énervé. Décidement, cette journée n'était pas bonne pour lui non plus ! Voilà qu'il s'était engueulé avec Roxas ... Rien de pire n'aurait pu lui arriver.

« Ne reste pas planté là comme une plante ! »

Le numéro VIII se retourna pour faire face à Zexion, venant sûrement de la bibliothèque, un nouveau tôme de Oui-Oui entre les mains.

« Pardon ?  
- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es déjà. Rétorqua le numéro VI.

- Ben non justement je... Mais ! Tu m'as insulté, là ?

- Du tout.

Et le conspirateur ténébreux partit, laissant un Axel plus que déboussolé.

« Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il veut dire... Il a raison, je dois être con !

- BOUDIOU MAIS RETOURNE LUI PARLER, IMBECILE ! Ralalah jamais vu quelqu'un aussi con d'ma vie ! Résonna la voix du numéro VI.

- C'est moi le con qu'il vient de traiter de con ? Oups, je m'enfonce, là...

Bref, Axel était toujours pomé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait dit, déjà, l'autre fana de Oui-Oui ? D'aller lui parler ? Peut-être mais si c'était le blond qui fuyait la confrontation, ça n'allait pas être simple... Le roux tenta quand même le coup et alla toquer à sa porte.

« Roxas ?

– Dégage !

– Merci. J'ouvre !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit avant de se recevoir un oreiller en pleine face.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit de partir ! Le réprimenda le blond.

- Faudrait que je compte le combien de fois on me traite de con dans une journée... Se dit le con pour lui-même, ignorant par la même occasion la remarque de son « camarade »

- Tu me saoules !

Il voulut quitter la pièce mais le roux lui bloqua le passage.

« Qui a dit que tu pouvais partir ? On a pas fini de parler.

- De toute façon, tu comprends rien(5) !

- Et qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? Que tu as craqué sur une blonde qui existe même pas ? Que tu as vu dans tes rêves ?

- Rah mais tu peux pas changer de disque ? J'aurais jamais dû te parler de ce rêve ! Et de toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Le roux tiqua. En effet, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il n'avait pas tord et à présent, le roux ne comprenait plus sa colère.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? Ahah... Je me le demande... »

Et il parti sans rien ajouter d'autre. Ce qui gêna beaucoup le blond qui ne savait plus vraiment s'ils s'étaient réconcilliés ou non, bien qu'il ne le pensait pas. Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre incident : Demyx avait offert une peluche Oui-Oui à Zexion, Marluxia avait n'avait pas réussi à voler le coeur de Sally et restait traumatisé des experiences du docteur Finkelstein, Larxene était finalement redevenu blonde au grand damn de Xigbar qui ne pouvait désormais plus se foutre d'elle et Vexen avait récupéré son dvd si cher à ses yeux et le cachait dorénavant sous son matelas. Roxas et Axel, eux, ne s'étaient plus vu jusqu'au soir.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Soraaaa, viens nageeeer(6) ! »

Roxas en avait vraiment marre. Le seul moment de la journée ou il pouvait avoir un peu de calme était désormais banni. Il avait fallut qu'il rêve encore d'un des souvenirs de Sora et avec l'autre nounouille blonde, résponsable de sa dispute avec Axel de surcroit !

Le décors changea de nouveau plusieurs fois. Le blond voyait défiler, impuissant la vie ô combien ennuyeuse de son ancien lui.

« Y'en a marre à la fin ! »

Non pas que ces souvenirs étaient nuls à chier mais cette histoire commençait sérieusement à le chauffer. Mais apparemment, ce « cri mental » eu de l'effet car l'adolescent se réveilla instantanément. Dépité à l'idée de revoir encore cette horrible tête blonde s'il se rendormait, il préféra se faire une petite visite improvisée dans l'Illusiocitadelle. Tout en marchant, il bénit le ciel pour le fait qu'il n'y ai plus d'orages. Il aurait eu l'air malin, mort de peur et de froid dans les couloirs ! Le silence, étant revenu, il repris sa marche nocturne.

Comme il s'ennuyait à deux heures et demi du matin, il s'amusa à lire les noms marqués sur les differents portes des dortoirs :

« Marluxia... Lexaeus... Xaldin... Pff, c'est chiant ! »

Il s'avança vers la dernière (de porte, donc) et soupira.

« Axel... »

Tout en lisant le nom de son ami, il ne vit pas le lapin rose que Marluxia avait laissé tomber (comme par hasard) et marcha dessus. Ce qui émit une musique pour enfants. Paniqué, Roxas essaya désesperement de l'étouffer, ce qui n'eût visiblement aucun effet.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sous les yeux affolé de Roxas et avant que celui-ci ne put hurler de peur, une main se plaqua contre sa bouche.

« Mais tu fais quoi, là ? Tu veux réveiller tout le monde ? Demanda la rafale de flamme dansante.

Il lui arracha la peluche des mains et alla la jeter dans les toilettes avant de tirer la chasse. Roxas le regarda, émerveillé devant tant d'intelligence.

« T'as pas répondu à ma question... Reprit le roux. Tu fais quoi debout à cette heure ci ? »

Roxas se prit la tête dans les mains avant d'annoncer :

« Axel... Elle me hante !

- Qui ?

- Mais tu sais bien, l'autre godiche blonde ! Je peux plus fermer un oeil sans voir son sourire débile ! Au moins, Kairi elle me foutait la paix, elle !

Le numéro VIII le regarda d'un air « Seigneur, un fou ! » avant de l'inviter à entrer. Roxas s'allongea sur le lit et Axel s'assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, tel un psy avec son patient.

« Raconte moi tout depuis le début, le pressa le rouquin.

- Mais y'a rien à raconter ! C'est juste une folle qui s'introduit dans mes rêves via les souvenirs de Sora ! Je sais même pas pourquoi elle fait ça ! »

Axel se leva, visiblement contrarié et alla s'allonger à côté de son meilleur ami.

« Alors tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ne plus jamais dormir. »

Le roux s'exclaffa.

« Et tu penses y arriver ?

- Du tout.

- Alors bonne nuit. »

Il éteignit les lumières, non mécontent de passer (enfin) une nuit avec Roxas malgré leur récente dispute.

« Axel ?

- Hum ?

- Tu croyais vraiment que je pouvais aimer une cruche pareille ? En plus j'aime pas les blondes...

- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas.

- Ah... »

Silence.

« Dis... C'est quoi ton type, toi ? » Demanda le numéro XIII d'une voix mal assurée.

Axel fit mine d'y réfléchir. En réalité, il se bénissait surtout d'avoir éteind les lumière pour que personne ne puisse voir la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues.

« Plus petit que moi, blond... De grands yeux bleus... Et une adorable gueule d'ange... » Déclara t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ah.

Sur le coup, Roxas ne fit pas le rapprochement entre cette description et lui-même. Quand à Axel, il ne pouvait plus le nier désormais. Toutes ces mesquineries, cette jalousie... Il aimait bel et bien son meilleur ami.

Bref... Une fois de plus, la paix reignait dans l'organisation XIII... Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

OH MY GOD j'ai enfin fini le chapitre ! T-T A chaque fois je me disais « Bon allez, encore une scène et j'arrête ! » et au final j'écrivais trois pages de plus xD Bon, maintenant, c'est sûr et certain que vous n'aurez pas de chapitre 4 avant début Août car je pars en voyage. -.- Désolée, mais je commencerai peut-être à l'écrire si j'ai le temps !

(1) _« Lui, le grand et majestueux Saïx[...] » _: Et modeste !

(2) _« Bon, rappelle moi ce qu'on vient faire dans ce monde pourri[...] »_ : Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore la ville d'Halloween !

(3) _« Le blond ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face[...] » _: Et y'a de quoi ! Moi je me cacherais pour le restant de ma vie !

(4) _« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? C'est bon, parle à ma main ! »_ : Pardon, j'ai pas pu résister !

(5) _« De toute façon, tu comprends rien ! » _: Prenez cette phrase comme un autre « T'es con. » xD

(6) : _« Soraaaa, viens nageeeer ! »_ : Comme je ne me souviens plus tellement de KH I, j'ai inventer cette scène ... x)

ATTENTION ATTENTION ? GRAND JEU DE L'ETE !! Comptez combien de fois le mot « con » est écrit dans cette page !!


	4. Fuck les titres ! :o

De retour !

Alalah, mes vacances étaient G-E-N-I-A-L-E-S ! Mais bon, on s'en fiche... xD

Voilà le chapitre 4 !

Mais avant ça, le moment culte que vous attendez tous ! Non, pas le moment ou l'auteur se casse la gueule dans ses escaliers...  
Les... Réponses aux reviews !!

**Ariani Lee** : Merci... Milles merci pour m'avoir prévenue de l'honteuse erreur que j'ai faite ! :X Comme souvent j'écris la nuit, je commence à m'embrouiller vers deux/trois heures du matin... ahah . Pour Marluxia, les idées me viennent de suite, c'est fou ! C'est ma source d'inspiration ! xD Et pous savoir si Demyx avait la réponse ou non, il faudra lire ce chapitre !

Pas de méprise ! J'adore Jack et tout ce qui est en rapport avec la ville d'Halloween ! La preuve en est que j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel autre monde ! Mais je suis quand même déçue qu'il est était considérablement réduit dans KHII !

Enfin bref... Enjoy !

**Shirley no gemini** : OMG ze return ! xD Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! .__. (Oui, je m'attache beaucoup à mes revieweurs xD) Sinon, pour le théatre, j'aimerai bien en faire quand même... Mais je suis sûre que si je commence, j'aurais trop la flemme après, donc non. xD Passons aux chapitres maintenant : Tu sais que tes commentaires me font toujours rire ? xDD A chaque fois je rigole toute seule comme une cruche devant mon écran ! Ôo

Pour Qui veut gagner des millions, tu es trop forte ! xD Moi j'ai cru que tu avais sortie ça justement en rapport avec le chapitre ! :o Enfin bref. J'ai regardé la parodie (Qui veut gagner de l'argent en masse, c'est ça ?) et diiiingue, y'a quand même des trucs comme dans ma fic ! xD Je suis une future humoriste *0* [Bam xD] Hannn tu commences à aimer les musiques de Michael Jackson ? Moi aussi xD Je danse dessus même, ça m'éclate de l'imiter ! Bon, c'est pas toujours fantastique mais ça passe le temps ! xDD

Oh, une fan des simpson 3

Tu es la seule à avoir compter combien de fois le mot « con » était présent dans le chapitre... Je te déclare donc gagnante officielle xD On va faire la fête ! *Sort les bouteilles de champagne xD*

Bon allez, j'arrête sinon ma réponse va être plus longue que le chapitre xD Bonne lecture ! =3

**Bouddha** : Contente que la fic de plaise ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire ! (Enfin, quand j'ai de l'imagination... xD) Bonne lecture !

**Talim76** : J'ai pleins de nouvelles lectrices en ce moment Ôo (Ouais, on en voit pas beaucoup des lecteurs... xD) Waaa je suis trop contente, j'adore quand on me dit que ma fic fait rire, je me sens trop fière *Se jette des fleurs* Sinon j'aime bien Naminé et Kairi, mais je peux pas résister ! Je dois toujours les rabaisser ! xD Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ^-^

**ShouKoi** : Sakuuuuuuuuu 3 xD Wann je le crois pas que tu t'es inscrite juste pour commenter ma fic xD Je suis contente que ces chapitres te plaise, et ne t'inquiètes pas, les conneries n'en finissent pas ! 8D Enjoyyy !

A lire avant de lire ! (Ôo) : Comme on me l'a fait remarqué dans le précédent chapitre, il se peut que je fasse des erreurs, que ce soit d'orthographe ou autre (Genre je peux confondre deux personnages ou faire des « fuate ed farppes » parce que je tape très vite ...). Si vous en voyez, merci de me prévenir via review ! Preuve en est qu'en me relisant, j'ai vu que j'avais marqué « noux » et « commen » ! xD Les oublis de mots ou de lettres sont aussi valables ! xD

Vous avez été nombreux à apprécier le passage de Marlulu dans Qui veut gagner des millions ! Don't worry : Notre fana de télé-réalité ne va pas s'arrêter là ! D'autres emissions l'attendent pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Marluxia... xD Quand je disais que ne pas avoir peur des orages était bien la chose de bien qu'on pouvait lui attribuer... Je ne sais pas s'il s'est vengé mais le premier jour de mes vacances, la nuit, un orage de dingue à éclaté. La chambre tremblait et tout et tout, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! (Bien que à moitié dans les vapes xD Justement je suis sûre que si j'étais totalement réveillée, j'en aurais pleuré et je me serais caché sous le lit xDD) Je me repentis donc : Pardon pardon pardon ! xD

Anyway... Bonne lecture ! \o/

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

_Les rêêêêêêves qui sommeeeeeeeeillent dans nos coeuuuuuur, aux creux de la nuiiiiiiit, habiiiiiiillent nos chagrinnnnnnns de bonheuuuuur !_

_Cui cui cui !_

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Il fut d'abord surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais se souvint finalement qu'il avait passé la nuit dans celle d'Axel. D'ailleurs, il se tourna vers ce dernier qui venait lui aussi de se réveiller :

« Axel... C'est quoi cette horrible musique ?

- Oh ça, c'est Marluxia qui a mis Cendrillon comme réveil, déclara t-il. Comme nos chambres sont proches de la sienne et qu'il met toujours le volume à fond, ça nous réveille aussi, Lexaeus, Xaldin et moi. C'est pour ça qu'on programme jamais les nôtres.

- Ah, commenta Roxas qui, faute de ne pas être complétement réveillé, n'avait rien compris.

Le roux reporta son attention sur lui :

« Mais dis moi plutôt, est ce que l'ignoble sorcière blonde est revenue te rendre une petite visite ?  
- Non, commenta durement Roxas qui n'appreciait pas qu'on se fiche de lui de la sorte. Et heureusement, sinon je serais devenu fou !

- Tu vois, ma seule présence suffit à éloigner les cruches !

- Peut-être... En gros, il faudrait que je dorme toutes les nuits avec toi ? Demanda innocentement le numéro XIII.

- Euh... Oui, sûrement. Déclara le rouquin en détournant le regard.

Roxas sourit et se leva. Il lança un « A tout à l'heure » à son meilleur ami avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Axel, lui, ne se remettait toujours pas de l'idée du blond, bien qu'au fond de lui, il la trouve bien sûr fort plaisante.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« AAAAAAAAH ! »

C'est le cri que poussa Xaldin quand il apperçut le numéro X. En effet, le joueur du destin avait des cernes incroyables. C'était à se demander depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormi.

« Elle est... Si belle... Si... Belle, begayait-il.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse tomber, il a passé la nuit à jouer à Resident Evil 5 et il est tombé raide dingue de Sheva Allomard... Lui annonça Xigbar. M'enfin... Ca vallait mieux pour lui, il était traumatisé depuis la mort de Jill...

- Oh mince ! Qu'est ce que ça va être quand il va apprendre qu'en fait, elle est pas morte ?

- Rien à foutre... »

Etrangement, Xigbar n'était pas fan de ce genre de jeux d'action. En vérité, il préférait de loin la réalité au virtuel. Ainsi, il était extrêmement fier des deux uzis.

« Xigbaaaaaaar ! »

Marluxia arriva à tout vitesse, les larmes yeux, et secouait maintenant énergiquement le numéro II.

« Xigbar ! Reprit-il. J'ai... J'ai perdu mon lapin rose !

- Rien à foutre.

- Mais euh t'es trop méchant ! Aide-moi à le retrouver !

- Hors de question. »

Le barbie boy commença à pleurer sous les yeux éffarés de l'archer. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment un imbécile pareil avaut pu intégrer l'organisation. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il l'aurait viré. Lui, ainsi que tous les membres ayant un numéro supérieur ou égal à VII. En effet, il considérait ces derniers comme stupides, immatures et bien d'autres qualificatifs péjoratifs.

« Ca t'amuse de le tourmenter ? Commenta Larxene qui avait assisté à toute la scène.  
- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? Demanda le borgne. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait à tes cheveux. D'ailleurs, ça t'allait si bien ! Je suis déçu que tu sois redevenue blonde !

- Et gnagnagna ! Si tu veux, je te teins les tiens de la même couleur à ton prochain anniversaire.

Xigbar allait répliquer quand Roxas entra dans la pièce suivit d'Axel, visiblement de très bonne humeur. Ce dernier pris la parole :

« Bonjour tout le... Ben Marlulu, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il a perdu son lapin rose. » L'informa le nymphe furieuse.

Le roux se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui avait visiblement l'air aussi géné que lui.

« Ah, c'est dommage ! Lacha finalement le maitre du feu.

- Le pire, annonça Marluxia, c'est que je suis sûr qu'on me l'a volé ! Je suis persuadé d'avoir entendu sa musique cette nuit !

- C'est ton imagination(1)... »

Il essayait de paraitre le plus compatissant possible pour masquer sa gène alors qu'en temps normal, il n'en aurait rien eu à foutre du lapin de son compagnon.

« Au fait, reprit finalement le borgne. Axel, Roxas, le chef veut vous voir.

- Oh, non ! Dés le matin les ennuis commencent ! » Marmonna le roux.

Les deux concernés s'éclipsèrent. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre du numéro I, Axel prévint le blond que, peu importe le nombre d'insultes que leur balencerait Xemnas pour quelconque raison , ils se devaient de garder leur calme quitte à se faire postilloner dessus pendant deux heures.

Mais quand il entra, le duo constata avec étonnement que leur chef n'était pas de si mauvaise humeur :

« Entrez donc mes amis ! »

Ils risquèrent un pas en avant, boulversés devant tant d'euphorisme.

« Pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé ? Demanda le blond.

- Hein ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai une mission pour vous. D'après mes sources, ce vieux débris d'Ansem le sage complote sur nous. Il semble s'être attardé sur l'ile du destin dernièrement. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas notre affaire. Je veux juste que vous l'espionniez et que vous reveniez me faire votre rapport dans deux jours.

« Ben tant qu'à faire, on a qu'à l'éliminer, tenta Axel.

- Mais ça va pas ? Reprit le chef. Il est tellement con que vous en auriez fini avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive !

- Justement ...

- Ben non ! L'auteur n'a pas envie de se casser le cul à trouver un autre scénario pour ce chapitre ! Et puis elle résèrve un autre sort à cet abruti. Donc vous l'espionnerez, point !

- Ok, ok ... »

Axel soupira. Ca ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de filer un débile tel qu'Ansem pendant deux jours. Tout ça parce que l'auteur avait son taux d'imagination égal à l'intelligence de Marluxia. Mais il y avait Roxas avec lui, alors il ne se plaignait pas.

« Bien sûr, il faudra le surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, continua le métisse. Axel le filera donc quand Roxas dormira et inversement. »

Silence.

« Tu veux dire qu'en gros... On se verra pratiquement jamais nous deux ?

- Ben tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je vous ai foutu ensemble ? Pas pour aller à la fête forraine ! Se justifia Xemnas.

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du numéro VIII, tel un personnage de manga. « Rester calme » il avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt... Rester calme, rester calme, rester...

« NON MAIS IL ME CHANTE QUOI L'AUTRE BOUFFON ?! Vociféra t-il sous les yeux choqués des deux similis. DEUX JOURS A SURVEILLER L'AUTRE CON ET JE POURRAI PAS VOIR ROXAS ?

- Calme toi, Axel ! Le supplia le blond.

Xemnas, quant-à lui, avait gardé son insupportable sourire hypocrite :

« Ou si tu veux, je t'envois à Atlantica à la place ! Il se trouve justement que cette vieille folle d'Ursula, dans un excès de rage, tue tous les sans-coeur qu'elle rencontre. Si ça continue, il n'y en aura plus un seul. Et vous savez bien que les coeurs ne rejoindrons pas Kingdom Hearts puisqu'elle ne manie pas la keyblade ! Quelle facheuse histoire ! Je comptais envoyer Demyx, mais si tu insistes, alors je ...

- Non mais c'est bon, me raconte pas ta vie, non plus ! Je vais la faire ta mission d'espionnage !

- Oh, ça c'est chouette ! Vous pouvez disposer, vous partez dans dix minutes alors dépêchez-vous de faire vos affaires ! »

Roxas fut prêt à l'heure, mais Axel, le moral plombé, mit un quart d'heure de plus...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Nannn Zexion, arrête !

- Pourquoi, ça te plait pas ? Moi, j'y épprouve beaucoup de plaisir.

- Oui ... mais non ! c'est mal !

- Comme tu veux ... Annonça le numéro VI avec une mise boudeuse.

Demyx, car c'était bien lui qui était avec Zexion, lui prit la peluche Dora des mains et les ciseaux avec lesquels il s'appretait à lui couper la tête(2). Ils les posèrent sur la table.

« Voyons, tu ne peux pas couper la tête d'une peluche simplement parce que tu ne l'aimes pas !

- Je sais, lui répondit le conspirateur ténébreux. Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas arriver comme ça avec son singe idiot et voler la vedette à Oui-Oui ! »

Le chatâin soupira. Décidement, il trouvait la réaction de son camarade adorable. Essayer d'éliminer une potentielle concurente de son Oui-Oui adoré, quelle noble cause ! Il ne pouvait qu'être attendrit. Même si au fond de lui, il esperait qu'un jour, il aurait une place bien plus importante que lui dans son coeur (s'il en avait un).

« En plus, continua Zexion, si elle croit qu'elle nous impressionne avecses trois mots d'anglais, eh bien elle se trompe ! Personne n'a jamais réussit sa vie en répétant à longueur de journée « Yes, we did it ! »

Demyx était abasourdi : comment un personnage fictif pouvait avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux(3). Certes, il aimait le numéro VI mais par moment, il se demandait s'il n'était pas fou. Honteux d'avoir eu une telle pensée, il s'excusa auprès de l'interessé qui ne comprit pas.

« Tu sais, Demyx, reprit justement ce dernier. Hier, j'ai dit à Saïx que Oui oui lui ressemblait. Mais après réfléxion, je trouve plutôt que c'est à toi qu'il ressemble le plus. »

La mélopée nocturne ne comprenait pas. Voulait-il dire qu'il était aussi con ou qu'au contraire... Qu'il tenait à lui ? En levant la tête, ils'apperçut que le conspirateur ténébreux le fixait(4), ce qui eût pour effet de gêner encore plus le musicien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je veux dire... La mentalité. Et je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as une tête à t'appeler Oui-oui.

- Ah. Commenta le numéro IX, déçu.

Zexion se leva, sûrement pour quitter la pièce d'après Demyx. Ce dernier justement, semblait bouder. Il avait été plein d'espoir pendant un instant, mais ses illusions s'étaient volatilisées telles un chateau de sable happé par les vagues(5). Il était si frustré qu'il attendait avec impatience le départ du numéro VI pour pouvoir déprimer en paix. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas décidé à partir, et contre toute attente, il se pencha vers le musicien et déclara d'une voix suave :

« Je plaisantais. »

Ce qui eu pour effet d'embrouiller encore plus le chatâin qui ne discernait désormais plus le vrai du faux. De plus, il n'avait pas compris la fameuse blague.

« Euh, j'ai pas comp... »

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par les lèvres du numéro VI qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Demyx ne le repoussa pas, trop heureux pour ça, mais n'y donna pas non plus du sien. Lentement, le conspirateur ténébreux passa sa main derrière la nuque du plus jeune et y exerça un pression pour accentuer le baiser. Enfin, il se redressa sensuellement et s'humecta les lèvres avec sa langue (Mon dieu, il faut que j'arrête, moi) avant de déclarer :

« Tu comprends mieux maintenant ? »

Mais il n'eût jamais de réponse car Demyx sourait maintenant comme un idiot.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Ansem le sage déjeunait en compagnie de son frère, José Bové (serieux, la ressemblance est trop flagrante !) dans un restaurant branché de l'île du destin et ils étaient tous les deux en train de débattre d'un sujet très important (Oui, vous pouvez sentir la connerie arriver...). Enfin, c'est ce qu'on aurait pu croire de loin car ils s'exprimaient avec les mains, comme les Italiens. Mais c'était sans compter sur Axel qui avait caché on ne sait comment un micro sous leur table !

« Et donc tu vois frangin, là je le regarde et lui sort : « Un potager ? Un tracteur ? Qu'est ce donc ? », le mec me toise et v'là pas qu'il me sort « Mais M'sieur Bové, n'êtes vous pas le ministre de l'agriculture ? Ahahah ! Moi, ministre ? Fichtre ! J'aimerai bien ! Mais moi qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était une patate avant l'âge de quinze ans ! » S'enthousiasmait José Bové.

Ansem, lui, riait de bon coeur bien qu'il n'ait pas compris un seul mot de ce que venait de lui raconter son frère. Les ministres, l'agriculture, la France... Tout cela était bien trop compliqué pour lui !

« Peu importe, continua José Bové. Et toi alors ? Ta quête pour exterminer toutes les similitudes du monde, ça avance ?

- Les similis, frangin. Pas les similitudes. Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, ça se mange ? Bref, pour l'instant, pas vraiment... Mais je réussis tellement rien que j'ai même créé une cité virtuelle, en fait... Je me demande si elle va me servir un jour ! »

Axel, lui, observait la scène quinze mètres plus loin avec des jumelles, caché derrière un rocher. Bien entendu, il était hors de question pour lui d'être loin de Roxas. C'est pourquoi il avait forcé le petit blond à l'accompagner et à désobéir ainsi à Xemnas. Cette idée ne l'avait guère enchantée au début, mais il avait finalement cédé. Résultat : Il se faisait graaaaaandement chier.

« Axel, qu'est ce qu'il dit ? Demanda t-il, blasé.

- Je sais pas, lui répondit le roux. J'entends plus rien. Je crois que le micro a rendu l'âme en fait.

- C'est malin ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Ben... On va devoir s'approcher sans se faire repérer ! »

S'en suivit d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes de réfléxion pendant laquelle personne ne pipa mot. Axel déclara finalement avoir trouvé la solution, à savoir se cacher derrière une plante verte mais Roxas l'informa qu'Ansem était parti depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes.

« Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus... Eh, qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? »

Le numéro XIII fixait quelque chose, non loin de lui d'un air horrifié et secouant vivement le roux en même temps.

« Axel, c'est elle !

- Qui « elle » ?

- La cruche décolorée de mon rêve ! »

Axel essaya tant bien que mal de suivre le regard de Roxas. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une gamine blonde qui avait l'air de s'être pomée. Un instant, blonde ?

« Nooooon, ironisa le maitre du feu. Me dis pas que c'est cette petiote qui t'empêche de dormir ?!

- Oh ça va, hein ! Axel, je t'en supplis, va lui parler ! Demande lui son nom, je sais pas, moi !

- On se croirait au collège... »

Le rouquin se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment une gosse pouvait autant exaspérer son ami. Arrivé face à elle, il se pencha et demanda :

« Bonjour petite, tu es perdue ?

- La ferme sale clown ! T'as vu ta tronche ? Hihihihihihihi »

Bigre, c'est qu'elle était insolente la gamine... Abbandonant désormais toute formule de politesse, il reprit :

« Dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je te l'dirais paaaas, tu ne sauras jamais que je m'appelle Naminé ! Hihihihihihi ! » Déclara imbécilement la blonde.

Ok, il savait maintenant qu'elle s'appelait Naminé. Il continua :

« Quel âge as-tu, petite ?

- Deviiiiiine !

- Euh, huit ans ? » Hasarda t-il.

Naminé s'arrêta, visiblement choquée.

« ben non, j'en ai seize !

- Ah, mais je parlais de l'âge mental...

- Âge men-quoi ? »

Le roux préféra laisser tomber. Après tout, il avait obtenu son nom, il se fichait du reste. Il retourna faire son rapport à Roxas, toujours caché derrière son rocher.

« Naminé ? S'exclama t-il. Mais je connais personne qui s'appelle comme ça ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? Axel, va lui demander !

- Oui, bien sûr ! je vois la scène d'ici : « Bonjour, pourquoi harcèles-tu Roxas ? » « Heiiiin ? », imita superbement le numéro VIII. Tu veux pas plutôt laisser tomber ? Elle a pas l'air bien méchante, juste débile.

Le numéro XIII hocha la tête, à moitié convaincu. En vérité, il avait surtout peur de la raison qui poussait cette fille à faire ça. Et si c'était bien plus compliqué qu'une histoire de rêve ?

« Tu veux pas qu'on fasse une pause plutôt ? Reprit Axel. Qu'on aille par exemple nager un peu. Parce qu'on va pas s'amuser à espionner un vieux crouton pendant deux jours... »

Roxas aquiesca de nouveau. Il avait raison : Une pause lui ferait le plus grand bien surtout qu'avec ce qu'il vivait en ce moment, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il rejoint son meilleur ami qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'océan.

L'île du destin avait beau avoir une ridicule superficie, ça n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle soit magnifique avec son sable, chaud et fin, ses cocotiers par dizaines et sa mer d'un bleu incroyable dont la température estivale approchait les trentes degrés(6). Néanmoins, Roxas préférait de loin la terre à l'eau. Il n'aimait pas trop se savoir entourré de millions d'êtres vivants plus ou moins dangereux.

« Relax, déclara Axel comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Y'a pas de requins ici, je peux te l'assurer !

- C'est sûr, ils t'auraient déjà bouffé en prenant tes cheveux pour du sang... Commenta Roxas sans même vouloir plaisanter.

Silence.

- Euh... Bref, continua le roux tout en regardant l'eau. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a juste deux poissons, un sachet plastique, des cailloux...

Roxas, se sentant à présent plus à l'aise entra dans l'eau. Il ne savait pas comment, mais le numéro VII arrivait toujours à le rassurer dans les pires moments...

« Un truc blanc... » Continua Axel.

Silence.

« Un... truc blanc(7) ?

- Je crois que c'est une pieuvre. Dingue, elle ressemble trop à Xaldin ! »

Mais Roxas était déjà sorti de l'eau. Rien que d'imaginer un contact physique visqueux avec les tentacules d'une pieuvres le faisait frémir de dégout. Il se dit que son meilleur ami ne devait pas être nbormal pour supporter l'eau tout en contrôlant le feu. Et surtout comment appreciait-il les immondes créatures qui peuplait les océans ? Non vraiment, ce n'était pas normal.

« Axel, revient tout de suite sur cette plage ! cette foutue pieuvre est ton ennemie, elle veut te bouffer !

- N'importe quoi ! » S'exclaffa le roux.

Mais voyant que son ami n'était plus disposé à revenir barboter gaiement, il décida de le rejoindre sur la plage.

Cela devait bien faire plus d'une demi journée maintenant qu'ils étaient ici. Et bien qu'il n'ait même pas consacré le tiers de ce temps à leur mission, ils étaient heureux.  
Heureux d'être deux.  
heureux de paraitre humain aux yeux de tous.

Ils n'étaient pas indifferents à la discrimination contre laquelle devait faire face les similis. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils avaient adhérés à la cause de Xemnas. Pour avoir un coeur, pour ressembler à toutes ces personnes qui les haïssaient. Roxas trouvait cela ironique. Malgré tout (et grâce au lavage de cerveau made-in-Xemnas), il restait convaincut qu'il n'existait que pour cela. Pour ressentir. Pour haïr... Et pour aimer. Le mot « sentiment » ne signifiait que ça pour lui. Haïr et aimer... Il ne savait pas encore comment ces deux verbes, si insignifiants vocabulairement parlant pouvait autant influencer la vie d'une simple personne.

Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Il reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami : Quand ils auront un coeur, l'aimera t-il pour ce qu'il est ? L'exaspéra t-il au point de le haïr ? Il savait déjà que même dénué de sentiments, il ressentait quelque chose de très fort pour lui. Mais il ne saurait dire quoi(8).

Le soleil commençait à s'estomper peu à peu. L'air se rafraichissait et bientôt, le crépuscule leur fit face.

Roxas s'alllongea sur le sable, imédiatement imité par son collègue. Où allaient-ils dormir ce soir ? Ils n'avaient rien foutu de leur journée et pourtant, personne ne s'était posé la question. Peu importe, ils resteraient sur la plage et tant pis s'ils se noient avec la marée haute !

« A bientôt, frangin ! Et passe de bonnes vacances ! » Raisonna la voix d'Ansem le sage, non loin d'eux.

Axel et Roxas se redressèrent comme un seul homme et, prenant soin de rester le plus discret possible, observèrent l'échange verbal des deux hommes :

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, continua Ansem. En fait, je cherchais Naminé. Cette conne s'est encoré échappée. Enfin bref, je vais devoir me taper tous les mondes possibles et imaginables pour la retrouver.

- Oh, tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer ! Remarqua sincérement José.

- Toi alors, quel farceur ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Non, serieusement. Si elle ne m'était pas aussi utile, il y a longtemps que je l'aurai jeté à la poubelle. Mais passons. »

Il fit plusieurs pas et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'énnoncer haut et fort :

« Salagadou la magie gadou la bibidibabidibou ! »

Silence.

« Hem... Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude, ça marche !

- Et si tu prenais ton vaisseau playmobile plutôt ? Lui conseilla son frère. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, le vaisseau « Gun me ». Ces Américains alors, il faut toujours qu'ils inventent des choses étranges ! »

Ansem le remercia du regard et se dirigea vers le hanga de son vaisseau qui se trouvait on ne sait où.

Quand l'appareil ne représenta plus qu'un miniscule point dans le ciel, un echo parvint aux oreilles des habitants : « En avant les histoires ! ». Nul ne comprit jamais cette phrase.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« COMMENT ?! »

Debout dans la chambre de leur chef, Axel et Roxas était revenu faire leur piètre rapport. Celui-ci annonçait en effet que non seulement, Ansem le sage s'était fait la malle, mais qu'en plus personne ne savait où il se trouvait désormais. Xemnas, contrairement au matin entra dans une colère noire :

« Franchement, je vous donne une mission ridicule et vous trouvez le moyen de la rater ! Même Demyx aurait pu réussir ! C'est pourtant pas si compliqué d'espionner quelqu'un ! Tout ce que vous aviez à faire, c'était de l'observer ! De L'observer ! Il n'y avait aucun danger, aucun obstacle ! Vous me décevez grandement, je vais devoir prendre des mesures sévères ! Vous êtes une honte pour notre éspèce, une honte pour les similis ! Vous m'avez bien entendu ? Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien, des gadjos, des incapables ! Et vous voulez avoir un coeur ? Vous ne le méritez même pas ! Si je n'étais pas aussi bon avec vous tous, il y a déjà bien longtemps que je vous aurez transformé en reflet, surtout toi Axel ! Tu ne fais aucun effort, tu te moques ouvertement de notre cause ! Tu mériterais d'être banni, d'être exilé ! On devrait te couper la langue, te pendre par les pieds ! Vraiment, des fois je me demande si vous avez un cerveau et si c'est le cas, si vous savez l'utiliser ! A moins que l'auteur ne vous ai prêté le sien, ce qui serait peu probable, vous n'avez pas d'excuses ! Comment va t-on le retrouver, maintenant ? Et s'il se préparait à nous attaquer ? Nous risquons de tout perdre et cela à cause de vous ! Vous n'êtes que deux égoïstes, deux hypocrites, deux...

- Euh, pardon, l'interrompit Axel. Mais pourrais-tu répéter la trente deuxième phrase que tu viens de dire ? J'ai pas entendu...

Roxas parut d'abord surpris, bien qu'amusé de la désinvolture de son ami. Malgré tout, il ne pu se retenir de pouffer de rire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Xemnas. Ce dernier, qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, paraissait exaspéré et s'écria dans un ultime effort :

« DISPARAISSEZ !! »

Les deux compères ne se firent pas prier davantage et sortirent hors de la pièce.

« Ahahah ! Gros nuls ! » Résonna la voix de Xigbar, au loin...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Justement, en parlant du numéro II, ce dernier arpantait les couloirs de l'Illusiocitadelle en quête d'une quelconque activité qui ferait passer le temps. Il avait cherché désespérement Marluxia pour se foutre de lui mais malheureusement, il était parti en mission très tôt ce matin et ne semblait pas vouloir revenir. Peut-être était-il mort. Cette pensée fit rire le borgne. Décidement, même quand il n'était pas là, cet abruti arrivait à le faire rire !

C'est alors qu'il croisa Demyx et Zexion qui revenait sûrement de la bibliothèque. Il se demandait bien comment le conspirateur ténébreux avait réussi à le convertir à sa religion « livrique ». Il n'en avait pas cru un mot quand Saïx lui en avait parlé mais désormais, il était forcé de l'admettre. Après tout, qui aurait pu le croire ?

Bien content de s'être enfin trouvé un proie, il s'avança vers le duo :

« Hep ! Demyx ! »

L'interessé se retourna :

« Quoi ?

- J'aimerai savoir... Tu te souviens quand Marluxia t'a appelé pour te poser une question ? Tu sais, dans « Qui veut gagner des millions ? » !

- Oui. Et ?

- J'aurai voulu savoir si tu connaissais VRAIMENT la réponse... Vu que vous avez été coupé.

Le sitariste le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui, ne pas savoir répondre à une question aussi simple ? Il se savait pas très futé mais il y avait des limites quand même !

« Ben bien sûr ! Répondit-il finalement. Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Je ne crois rien, c'est pour ça que je te demande. »

Puis, baissant les yeux, il s'apperçut que ses deux camarades se tenait par la main. Il ne masqua pas son étonnement et leur lança un regard bizarre. Regard auquel les deux tourtereaux répondirent avec un sourire. Enfin... Ce n'était le cas que pour Demyx car Zexion, lui, paraissait agacé :

« Bon, on peut y aller ? Ou tu as encore d'autres questions de ce genre ?

- Non. Allez-y. » Répondit l'archer.

Tout en les regardant s'éloigner, Xigbar se sentit un peu déboussolé. La théorie de Xemnas se basait sur le fait qu'un simili n'avait pas de coeur et qu'il ne pouvait ressentir aucune émotion... Pourtant, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas vrai. Ces deux camarades en étaient la preuve même. Perdu, il fit demi-tour vers sa chambre.

« Au fait, lança t-il avant de partir. Demyx, tu aurais répondu quoi toi, à la question de Marluxia ?

- Un papyrus, déclara le chatâin.

- Ah. »

Le borgne les regarda s'éloigner, heureux et unis.

C'était fou tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'organisation en ce moment !

Fin de la représetation, le rideau tombe. Le public applaudit. Demyx a fait tomber son chewing-gum en sortant de la scène. Lexaeus et Xaldin s'affaire pour le décoller.  
Les acteurs sont priés d'aller se changer pour le prochain chapitre ! \o/

La nouille ! Je reposte vu que j'avais zappé la partie qui va suivre... xD :

(1) _« C'est ton imagination »_ : Je sais plus ce que je voulais dire... Reprenez xD

(2) _« [...]avec lesquels il s'appretait à lui couper la tête[...] »_ : Voyons, mais qu'allez vous donc imaginer ? xD

(3) _« [...]pouvait avoir autant d'importance à ses yeux_ » : Et c'est moi qui dit ça... xD

(4) « _ils'apperçut que le conspirateur ténébreux le fixait _» : J'ai failli marqué « Le fixait fixement » Ôo

(5) « _[...]Un chateau de sable happé par les vagues._ » : Cherchez pas, il est deux heures du matin... xD

(6) « _[...]dont la température estivale approchait les trentes degrés_ » : Je vous décris ici la plage la plus proche de chez moi xD

(7) « _Un... Truc blanc ?_ » : Cette scène est authentique. Voilà mes folles journées à la plage restranscrite !

(8) « Ils n'étaient[...]dire quoi. » : C'était la minute philosophique du chapitre. A bientôt mes amis !


	5. La mouette et le crabe

Me revoilà !

Nous en sommes déjà au chapitre 5 ! Ôo

Il y a des passages qui risquent de vous paraitre abstraits, voir inutiles. Mais vous trouverez leur importance plus tard dans l'histoire : )

Mais qu'arrive t-il à notre Xemnas international ? =P J'ai eu une idée complétement loufoque, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est pas faite pour durer xD (Vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre... =P) Ah et ne me détestez pas s'il vous plait xD Je sais que j'ai été complétement folle sur ce coup là ! Pauvre Xemnas, qu'est ce que je lui fais subir ? xD D'ailleurs, je parle beaucoup de lui dans ce chapitre xD

Xion fait son apparition dans ce chapitre ! Elle aura une plus grande importance par la suite !

Ah et aussi pour l'explication de Naminé/Roxas, vous attendez pas à un truc super compliqué et tout et tout... ca fera deux lignes maximum je pense –' C'est tout bête en fait. C'est pour ça que j'attends un peu avant de vous donner la véritable raison !

Bonne lecture !!

Réponse aux reviews :

Ariani Lee : En effet, j'avais oublié d'ajouter la signification des notes numérotées ! Mais je m'en suis apperçu presque immédiatement et je les ai rajouté aussi vite que possible ! :] Merci de toujours lire la fic et j'éspère qu'elle te plait toujours autant !

Serya-chan : Ahah ! Pour découvrir ce qui a rendu notre cher Xemnas de si bonne humeur eh bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre xD Oh oh toi aussi tu envoyais la copine pour demander à intel son prénom, son âge et tout ça ? xD Moi aussi je le faisais et pas plus tard encore que... L'année dernière –' (Oui, j'ai honte xD) Enfin pour ma défense, je dirai « l'année dernière presque deux ans » x) Ca doit être difficile à croire vu comment je la traite mais... J'aime bien Naminé, moi ! Ôo Mais je l'aime encore plus en cruche ! x3

NamMisa : Oh tu me fais ton come-back ? =D Je suis contente de te revoir ! Et toujours aussi heureuse que la fic te plaise ! Bonne lecture ! :]

Shirley no Gemini : Nyaaah je l'attendais ta review ! xD (Elle fait trois kilomètres en plus xDD) En plus à chaque fois que je les lis, j'ai trop envie de te répondre mais je dois attendre le chapitre suivant xD Du coup j'écris plus vite ahah xD (Oui, je n'aime pas la fonction « répondre aux reviews » xD) J'ai lu ton remix de Cendrillon ! J'ai adoré xD Mais je pense que j'ai déjà mis tout ce que je pensais dans mon commentaire... :p

Han mais quelle bonne idée de faire chanter Naminé dans les rêves de Roxas ! Quoique la voir est déjà assez éffrayant... xD

Resident Evil et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! xD J'ai du recommencer tous les jeux au moins dix fois ! Ôo

Alors je connais le donjon Naheulbeuk mais juste de nom. J'ai jamais vraiment écouté ce qu'ils disaient :] Mais la voix du type me fait bien marrer xD Tout ce que je connais, c'est « Eh reviens l'nain, tu vas faire plaisir à l'elfe » xD Axel est un acteur né. D'ailleurs après cette fic, il se lancera dans le théatre... xD

Luttons contre l'invasion de Dora et de son singe au QI de Marluxia divisé par dix ! (déjà qu'il est pas très élevé, alors si en plus on le divise...) ça me rappelle Dora la junkie, tu as déjà vu ? xD « Bonjour, moi c'est Dora ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons chez le dealer pour nous procurer de la drogue ! » xD Enfin bref, tous pour Oui Oui ! \o/ Nous aiderons Zexion dans son formidable combat !

Oui, j'ai bien lu la fic d'Orixiah avec le gouvernement Sarkozy... Qui m'a fait bien marrer d'ailleurs xD Jme souviens encore d'un passage avec George Bush « « Yes, i'm fine » déclara George Bush qui croyait qu'on lui demandait s'il allait bien. » xD En fait à l'origine j'avais pas voulu faire entrer des personnes réelles dans ma fanfic mais quand j'ai vu José Bové à la télé... Ca a été la révélation ! « OMG, ANSEM LE SAGE ! » xD Il lui ressemble trop, c'est impressionant xD

Les conversations avec Naminé sont toujours très intelligentes. *Ironique =D* Comme je le disais plus haut, faudra pas s'attendre à un truc fantastique pour expliquer pourquoi elle pourrie la vie de Roxas =D (les nuits plutôt xD) Ca sera à la hauteur de son intelligence 8D

Le « truc blanc » en question n'était pas pendant mes vacances =P C'était avec ma meilleure amie à la plage. Justement je panique un peu lorsque j'ai plus pied, mais pas parce que je ne sais pas nager ! Non rien à voir. En piscine je m'en sors très bien =P Non c'est juste parce que j'ai trop peur qu'une bestiole vienne se frotter à moi xD Et donc pour me charrier, elle m'a dit « Mais t'inquiètes pas, y'a rien dans l'eau... Juste un truc blanc... »

J'ai réagi de la même façon que Roxas xD Elle aussi d'ailleurs xD Enfin bref, il s'avérait que ce n'était qu'un pauvre sachet plastique égaré ! (La pollution, ça peut vous foutre une de ces pétoches ! Ôo)

Il y aura quelques poses philo dans ce chapitre aussi =D

xDDDD Tu as vraiment compter les phrases de Xemnas ? XD Pour la trente-deuxième, je disais ça en général, juste pour le « foutage-de-gueule » xD J'ai pas compter combien j'en avais écrit ! j'aurais dû ... ? xD

Demyx vient encore une fois de nous prouver son intelligence ! 8D Décidement, Marlulu a bien fait de l'appeler ! xD

Merci pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé, j'éspère qu'il n'y en a plus d'autre : )

Bonne lecture ! :D

Chapitre V : Le crabe et la mouette

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

Axel et Roxas était au sommet de la gare du couchant, à la cité du crépuscule. Comme à leur habitude après une mission, tout deux mangeaient une glace à l'eau de mer tout en admirant l'horizon et en parlant de tout et de rien.

« Quoi donc ? Demanda le roux.

- Tu sais bien, je t'en ai déjà parlé... Je trouve ça bizarre le brusque changement d'attitude de Xemnas. Tu l'avais déjà vu aussi euphorique, toi ? »

Axel fit la moue. De toute évidence, il s'en foutait royalement. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, sans missions et sans cruche blonde pour les enquiquiner, il fallait que la conversation soit basé sur... Leur crétin de chef. Jamais ! Il préférait encore se jeter plutôt que de subir ça ! Vite, il devait trouver un autre sujet de conversation !

« Tu ne trouves pas ? S'impatientait le blond.

- Euh, c'est à dire que... Sais-tu pourquoi le soleil a l'air rouge lorsqu'il se couche au-delà de l'horizon ? C'est parce que parmi le nombre incalculable de couleurs que comprend la lumière, le rouge est celle qui parcourt la plus longue distance (1) ... »

Silence.

« Tu essaies juste de te rendre interessant, Axel ! » Rigola Roxas.

Ouf, mission accomplie. Le roux pouvait souffler...

« Pardon, je me suis perdue ! » Retentit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent : Une jeune fille brune aux grands yeux océans, étrangement similaires à ceux du numéro XIII se tenait devant eux. Ce dernier ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant de faire le rapprochement entre cette fille et une connaissance qu'il aimerait bien oublier :

« Kairi ?!

- Pardon ? Je ne m'appelle pas Kairi ! Je m'appelle... Comment je m'appelle déjà ? Roh et puis on s'en fiche. Je suis perdue, vous pourriez m'aider ?

- Certes, déclara Axel. Mais faudrait peut-être nous dire où tu comptes aller pour ça...

- Ben si je le savais, je serais pas perdue !

Silence.

« je vois, continua le roux. Puis, se tourna vers son compagnon, il ajouta : Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on la ramène à l'Illusiocitadelle ou on la balance dans le vide ?

- Dans le vide. Elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

La réponse était directe, sans appel. Axel s'executa.  
On entendit alors un cri strident suivit d'un grand « Splash ».

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, déclara anxieusement Roxas, mais j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle(2)...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Marluxua et Lexaeus étaient rentrés de mission. L'assassin sublime abbordait une énorme bosse sur sa tête. Il expliqua aux curieux que le numéro V l'avait assomé sans aucune raison avec son tomahawk. Accusation à laquelle ce dernier répondit qu'au contraire, il l'avait bien cherché. En effet, le numéro XI avait malencontreusement offert à son compagnon une pomme qu'il avait soit-disant cueillit sur un arbre alors qu'en vérité, il l'avait échangé contre des cartes pokémon à l'immonde sorcière qui voulait la peau de Blanche Neige depuis si longtemps. Bien entendu, la pomme était empoisonnée... Le héro silencieux était donc tombé dans un profond sommeil.

« Et comment tu as fais pour te réveiller ? Demanda Xigbar.

- C'est simple, commença Marluxia, en fait, on...

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase car Lexaeus venait une fois encore de montrer à tous qu'il savait fort bien manier son arme.

« Je vais dormir... » Déclara t-il.

Vexen, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de réanimer Marluxia qui gisait inconscient par terre.

« Saperlipopette ! S'écria le savant glacial. Il ne l'a pas raté !

- Quand même... J'aimerai bien savoir comment il s'est réveillé, moi... Se demanda le numéro II, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le savant glacial ne préféra rien répondre. Bigre, il ne pensait pas son compagnon aussi vicelard ! Il était sûr et certain que c'était la faute d'Axel : Ce benêt l'avait pervertit, cela ne faisait aucun doute ! De tout façon, il avait toujours vu le mal en lui...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« ATCHOUM ! »

Axel était maintenant dans le hall des mélodies creuses. Il venait juste de se séparer de Roxas qui, malgré ses protestations, avait décidé de ne pas dormir avec lui cette nuit. Néanmoins, il lui avait promis que s'il cauchemardait de nouveau, il viendrait lui en parler même si il était deux heures du matin. C'est donc le coeur plein d'espoir (métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr), que le roux retournait dans sa chambre.

« Sais-tu que lorsque l'on éthernue, c'est que quelqu'un dit du mal de nous ? »

Axel se retourna, surpris de constater que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas seul. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce pour tenter de déterminer d'où venait la voix, puis s'arrêta sur une masse noire dans un coin du hall. Il reconnut immédiatement Luxord qui, tel un gros geek honteux, lisait des magazine sur RESIDENT EVIL dans son coin, tout seul comme un con.

« Bof, répondit finalement la rafale de flammes dansantes. Ca doit être Saïx, comme toujours...  
- Et pourtant. »

Il avait parlé sans même lever la tête de son magazine. Axel le regarda avec effarement : Où était donc passé le vrai Luxord, joueur et anthipatique ? Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Mais c'était peut-être mieux comme ça : Si son répaire était désormais cet endroit, le roux pourrait s'introduir dans sa chambre sans se faire prendre et savoir ENFIN si le numéro X possedait oui ou non une boule de cristal. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers la passerelle du néant.

« Je sais ce que tu veux faire Axel, mais je te le déconseille : Mes similis font une partie de Perudo dans ma chambre, alors si tu ne veux pas être changer en carte... »

Dégouté et déconcerté, Axel se prit la tête dans les mains : Il n'avait pas de boule de cristal sur lui, alors comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« C'est ça... Bonne nuit. »

Et il se remit en route tout en éspérant ne plus croiser personne jusqu'à son arrivé au dortoir, tandis que Luxord commençait à découper des images de Sheva Allomard dans son magazine sans doute pour plus tard les accrocher dans sa chambre, juste au dessus de son lit.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, c'est en faisant un bond de deux mètres qu'il accueillit une silhouette noire assise sur son lit. L'obscurité n'arrangeant pas les choses, il décida donc d'allumer la lumière pour mieux procéder à l'identification de ce profil informe.

« Roxas(3) ? S'écria t-il finalement. Laisse moi deviner, l'autre gourde est encore venu te pourrir tes rêves ?

L'interessé acquiesca silencieusement.

« Axel... Je peux squatter ton lit cette nuit encore ?

- Bien sûr... »

Le numéro VIII se dirigea vers son lit où il rejoint son camarade. Il avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Mais il ne devait surtout rien laisser paraitre.

Il se sentit stupide à cette pensée : ignorer ses sentiments ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Il aimait son meilleur ami plus que tout au monde et chaque jour un peu plus que la veille...

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ses sentiments, il les connaissait, mais qu'en était il de ceux de son compagnon ? Il devait savoir...

« Dis, Roxas...

- Quoi ? »

Mais le voulait-il vraiment ... ?

« Non, rien... Bonne nuit. »

Il se pencha pour éteindre la lumière. Ses sinistres pensées s'évanouirent en même temps que la clarté de la pièce.

- -

« Roxas, tu dors ? »

Il était très exactement trois heures quarante-six du matin. Axel avait été tiré d'un magnifique rêve (dans le quel il jouait au quidditch avec Harry Potter) par un malencontreux coup de pied de la part de son meilleur ami. Depuis, il avait bien essayé de rejoindre les bras de morphée de nouveau, mais impossible.

« Plus maintenant, répondit le ledit Roxas, qui ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il était responsable de l'insonmie de son ami.

- Ah. J'arrive pas à dormir, t'as pas un truc ?

- Oui : Tais-toi pour commencer. »

Silence.

« Euh mais je pensais à un truc du genre à compter les moutons qui sautent la barrière...

- Eh ben tu vois, tu trouves la réponse tout seul. Bonne nuit. »

Déconcerté, le roux se mit à compter dans sa tête.

Roxas, lui, projetait d'exploiter le calme de nouveau présent pour se rendormir. Mais c'était sans compter sur Axel qui se mit soudain à rigoler sans raison.

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

- Oh, Roxas ! Y'a un mouton qui s'est pris la barrière dans la tronche(4) ! »

Le blond était abasourdit : Mais où allait-il donc chercher tout ça ? Mi-blasé, mi-amusé, il se retourna pour chercher le sommeil bien que ce ne soit pas si simple avec les éclats de rire de son ami.

La nuit allait être longue...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

La brise légère qui soufflait ce soir là était bien agréable. Xemnas en convenait. Perché sur l'autel du néant, ses longs cheveux argéntés dansant au rythme du vent qui soufflait, alternatif, il observait comme à son habitude le Kingdom Hearts tant utile à la création de son nouveau monde. La lune en forme de coeur se substituait épisodiquement derrière les cumulus de cette fin de soirée estivale.

« Kingdom Hearts... Tu es presque complet... Ô, Kingdom Heats, où est mon coeur ? » Répétait-il inlassablement.

Ces paroles, qui pouvaient être interprétées par de l'impatience cachaient en vérité une profonde mélancolie. Cette neuthrastésie, il ne la comprenait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne comprenait cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait. Il avait l'impression... _de sentir son coeur se serrer_, dans sa poitrine. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'est pourquoi il attendait, avide, l'acheminement de Kingdom Hearts pour ressentir la véritable sensation d'un coeur meurtrit. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait exactement en lui alors ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Et surtout... A cause de qui ? Il le savait. La réponse était aussi évidente que l'ineptie de Marluxia. Mais il ne dira rien car l'auteur le menaçait en ce moment même avec un couteau pour ne pas qu'il en révèle plus aux lecteurs... Et puis de toute façon, il ne voulais pas l'admettre. (Et toc !)

Epuisé par toute cette réfléxion soudaine, Xemnas décida de retourner dans sa chambre, dormir. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil...

« Chef. »

Saïx venait d'arriver. C'est avec une démarche quasi nochalante que son supérieur se tourna vers lui.

« Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai retrouvé sa trace. »

Xemnas sourit.

« Ah.

- Je vous en pris, laissez-moi y aller. Je ne referai pas la même erreur qu'Axel et Roxas. Je...

- Non. »

Le devin lunaire se tue.

« C'est moi qui irai, continua le numéro I. Ce vieux débris et moi avons quelque chose à régler. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'il s'échappe de nouveau. Je le tuerai donc moi même. »

Et il partit.

Le lendemain, et après avoir demandé des renseignements à Saïx, Xemnas partit donc pour Atlantica. Le numéro VII lui avait certifié qu'Ansem le sage était là-bas.

Après avoir failli se noyer (car le hasard a voulut que dans ce monde, il soit transformé en mouette), Il s'en sortit in-extrémis en rejoignant la surface et arriva on ne sait trop comment à s'envoler hors de l'eau.

« Saint roi des similis ! Je hais ce monde ! » S'écra t-il.

Si avec cette forme, il ne pouvait pas aller dans l'eau, il y avait au moins un avantage à être un oiseau : Il pourrait épier sans se faire remarquer. C'est ainsi que, tout en planant au dessus de la plage, il observait avec attention le moindre grain de sable et flaque d'eau pour y débusquer Ansem. On ne sait jamais, il aurait pu attérir dans ce monde en tant que tétard !

Il dû bien passer deux bonnes heures à voler comme ça. Quand finalement, il l'apperçu : Il était là, perché sur un rocher comme un... Crabe. Oui, c'est ce qu'il était. Un crabe aux reflets dorés. Un crabe bruyant d'ailleurs. En effet, il n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter :

« Naminé ?! Où es-tu sale mioche ? Reviens, sorcière ! »

Naminé ? Xemnas aurait juré avoir entendu Roxas la citer la veille, lors d'une conversation avec Axel.. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette fille pour Ansem ?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

A Illusiopolis, Axel et Roxas était justement en train de parler de leur supérieur. En réalité, le blond avait reprit sa conversation de la veille, au grand damn du numéro VIII.

« Ecoute, Roxas. Sans vouloir te vexer, je m'en fiche un peu de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Xemnas...

- Dans quelques minutes, tu vas pourtant trouver cela très interessant... » Lui avoua la clef du destin d'un air mystérieux.

Axel était perplexe. Déjà que leur chef était ennuyeux en lui-même, il ne voyait rien qui rendrait captivantes ses pensées.

« Ah oui, et comment ? Demanda t-il quand même.

- Réfléchis ! Reprit Roxas. Quand il était si heureux, qu'est ce qu'il nous a annoncé ? »

Le roux médita.

« Qu'on avait retrouvé Ansem ? Qu'on allait sur l'île du destin ? Qu'il nous gratifiait d'une mission barbante ? »

- Garde tout ça en tête, continua le numéro XIII. Maintenant, réfléchis à la raison pour laquelle il était en colère à notre retour.

- Parce qu'on a raté la mission ?

- Mais encore ?

- Ben j'en sais rien, moi ! Parce que... Parce que... »

Axel laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il venait de comprendre où son meilleur ami voulait en venir. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres. Ca ne pouvait décidement pas être ça...

« Tu en es sûr ? Lui demanda t-il.

- Tout peut arriver... » Répondit le blond.

Le roux souria de plus belle.

« Très interessant, en effet... »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Xemnas de son côté, souriait également. Il venait de comprendre, lui aussi. Il savait à présent que le nier n'y changerai rien et malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à ses compagnons, il était prêt à le croire. Oui, il commençait à comprendre que l'on avait pas besoin d'un coeur pour éprouver des sentiments. Ou peut-être... Qu'au fond d'eux, ils en avaient un ? Il ne saurait le dire pour l'instant.

« Ne bouge plus, déclara t-il à l'adresse d'Ansem.

- Hein ? S'écria le crabe. Qui me parle ? »

Xemnas plana pour attérir jusqu'à côté du custacé.

« Ah, Xemnas ! Reconnut Ansem. Toi, simili de Xehanort ! Alors que veux-tu, me tuer ?

- C'est en effet ce que j'avais prévu » , répondit l'argenté.

Ansem ne comprenait pas.

« Comment ? Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? S'ébranchiait t-il tout en agitant ses pinces. »

Xemnas chancela légèrement. Allait-il lui avouer ou non ?

Ansem le crabe était désormais sur la défensive. S'il ne voulait pas le tuer, il allait peut-être le torturer, ou pire ! Le faire frire !

« Ansem... » Commença la mouette.

La petite bestiole s'attendait au pire. Le numéro I continua :

« Ansem, je crois que... Ô saint roi des simili, c'est horrible... Je crois que je t'aime ! » Avoua t-il enfin.

Silence.

« Pardon ?! » S'écria le crustacé qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

La situation était en effet comique, voir improbable. Une mouette qui faisait une déclaration d'amour à un crabe ! Il y avait de quoi rire !

Réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait, l'ancien souverain s'égosilla :

« Non ! Non non non non non ! Jamais ! Et puis d'où ça te prend, ça, d'abord ?

- Tout à commencer alors que je n'étais encore qu'un simple être humain... Commença Xemnas avec un air nostalgique. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... »

Flash Back

Un vieux scientifique tout moche suçottait une glace à l'eau de mer dans son bureau. Il avait de la visite aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de dix ans. Le roi s'était déplacé depuis son chateau pour venir à sa rencontre, il était très ému.

« Sage Ansem, commença Mickey. Je suis venu te demander conseil.

- Je suis ravi que nous ayons enfin l'occasion de nous parler, mon ami. Mais ce sera milles munies ou rien. »

Le roi sorti une petite bourse de sa poche avant de la remettre à son interlocuteur. Il avait senti ce coup venir et de toute évidence, il avait bien fait de prendre l'argent qui devait servir à partir en vacances sur l'île du destin avec sa chère et tendre. Il s'expliquerait avec elle une fois rentré.

« Ton hypothèse m'intrigue grandement, continua Ansem en rangea la bourse dans son tirroir. Et je résiste difficilement à l'envie de la mettre en pratique. Toutefois, son impacte sur l'équilibre des mondes m'inquiète.

Mickey savait pertinemment que le décoloré mentait. Il n'en avait rien à faire des mondes. Tout ses proches le savaient. Il allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit derrière eux, laissant apparaitre Xehanort, le disciple d'Ansem.

« Maitre Ansem, ces hypthèses que je vous ai exposé, avec votre autorisation, j'aimerai les tester... Déclara t-il.

- Non ! S'écria Ansem. Je te l'interdis ! Tu te souviens de ce que je vous ai dit ? Oublie cette histoire de portail et de coeur des mondes ! Il ne faut pas corrompre cet endroit !

- Mais maitre Ansem, je m'étais dit...

- Xehanort... Tu dois oublier ces élucubrations ! »

Ledit Xehanort effectua une légère courbette et repartit avec une moue déçue. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être à cause du danger des mondes que son maitre rennonçait. Il s'en fichait de ça. Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre, tirant le jeune assistant de sa réfléxion. Il soupira : Even avait encore confondu orichalque et cristal crépusculaire ! Dilan n'allait pas être content...

Et en effet, sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« Non mais quel idiot ! Even ! Si tu n'arrives pas à differencier les ingrédients, ne fais rien du tout ! Pas possible, ça ! Je te préviens, c'est toi qui nettoie ! et ne t'avise pas de refiler le boulot à Elaeus comme la dernière fois ! »

Le scientifique responsable de toute cette panique baissa la tête, honteux. Certes, il n'était pas comme Ienzo, plongé dans ses bouquins toute la journée à apprendre par coeur tous les ingrédients pour quelconque utilisation, mais de là à se faire traiter de la sorte ! Sacredieu, non !

« Eh bien moi, je ne travaille plus avec vous. Toutes ses formules me donnent mal à la tête en plus ! S'écria t-il.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses, déclara calmement Xehanort. Il faut... Il faut continuer nos recherches sur le coeur.

- Mais le vieux schnoque nous l'a pas interdit ? Demanda Braig, un autre scientifique.

- NE PARLE PAS DE LUI, DE LA SORTE ! Cela dit, il est vrai qu'il l'a fait. Mais... Je crois plutôt que c'est la frustration qu'il l'a poussé a faire ce choix.

- La frustration ? Intorrogea Dilan, perplexe.

- Oui. La frustration de ne rien comprendre. D'être subjugué par la chose si fascinante qu'est le coeur, mais de ne pas en saisir le sens... Mes amis, si vous le voulez bien, travaillons ensemble pour apporter la réponse à notre maitre. »

Personne ne pipa mot, décontenancé. Braig, avec son arrogance habituelle brisa cependant la glace :

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais si même Ansem le sage n'a pas réussi, comment nous, simples assistants pourrions faire ? »

Les autres acquiéscère vivement.

Xehanort sourit. Visiblement, il s'attendait à cette remarque.

« Les ténèbres... Ouvrez votre coeur au ténèbres et toutes les réponses vous apparaitront. »

- -

Ansem le crabe était à la fois choqué et surpris. Alors comme ça, si son assistant avait perdu son coeur, c'était... Pour lui ? A cause de lui ? Et dire qu'ils l'avaient tous suivit ! Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus, Ienzo...

«Xehan... Euh, Xemnas... Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. Cela dit, cette romance est impossible... »

Il s'approcha lentement de la mouette qui pialla de douleur lorsque Ansem la pinça en voulant lui tenir l'aile. Puis il déclara :

« Xemnas... Xehanort... oublie moi, veux-tu ?

- Que je... »

Puis le drame arriva. Saïx, qui se demandait pourquoi son chef mettait autant de temps à tuer un incapable, était venu voir comment il s'en sortait... Dans ce monde, il avait l'apparence d'un requin. Entendant son chef pialler, il en conclu qu'il était en danger. Il s'approcha alors silencieusement et bouffa le crabe. Tout cela n'avait même pas duré dix secondes.

« Non ! No ! Nein ! Niet ! Iie ! Saïx, qu'as-tu fais ?! S'écria le numéro I.

- Je viens de vous sauver d'une mort certaine, déclara calmement le devin lunaire.

- Une mort certaine... UNE MORT CERTAINE ? Attends qu'on soit rentré à Illusiopolis, je vais te montrer ce que c'est une mort certaine ! »

Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il essayait simplement de masquer son chagrin dû au fait qu'il venait de perdre un être cher.

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. La mission était accomplie. Bien qu'il aurait éspéré que tout ça se termine autrement. Il ouvrit un passage et s'engouffra dedans, suivit de Saïx qui nageait derrière lui.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train une fois le supérieur rentré. Tout ce qu'on leur avait dit, c'était qu'Ansem était maintenant mort. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait compris pourquoi leur chef avait employé « le crabe » et non « le sage » en le citant. Tous imaginaient des choses toutes plus improbables les unes que les autres. Mais seuls Axel et Roxas étaient proches de la vérité. Le roux, justement, riait bien fort de la stupidité de son chef. Il ne voyait en rien comment on pouvait s'attacher à un homme aussi immonde qu'Ansem. Roxas, lui était attendrit et pensait que cela devait être dur pour l'argenté.

« Non mais tu rigoles ? C'est bien fait pour lui. Après tout, qui se ressemble, s 'assemble. Déclara le numéro VIII à son compagnon.

- Oui mais... Imagine le choc que ça a du lui faire, c'est triste ... »

Axel imaginait très bien en effet. Et c'est cette même tristesse qu'il ressentait tout les jours. Il comprenait également qu'il n'était plus le seul désormais à penser que même eux, de vulgaires similis pouvaient éprouver des sentiments. Rien que l'emploi du mot « triste » dans la phrase de son compagnon le prouvait.

« On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ? »

Xemnas venait d'apparaitre derrière eux, et il n'avait pas l'air très content (Même si d'après Axel, il était pareil que d'habitude).

« Mais de rien du tout, annonça justement ce dernier.

- Mais bien sûr... Allez plutôt récurer les toilettes(5) au lieu de rester planté là. »

Et il partit.

« Tu as toujours de la peine pour lui ? Demanda Axel à son meilleur ami. Non mais il nous a pris pour qui, là ? Ses esclaves ? »

Le blond, lui, ne répondit rien.

« Au fait, Roxas, retentit la voix de Xemnas qui n'était visiblement pas parti (On vit alors Axel faire une drôle de tête). Ansem le cr... Le sage a mentionné une certaine Naminé. Ca ne te dit rien ? »

Le numéro XIII réfléchit. Ce n'était pas son chef qui s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de ses rêves avec cette Naminé en question ? Rien que pour cette raison, il ne lui dirait rien à son sujet. Et toc !

« Rien du tout », mentit-il.

L'absence de réponse à ces paroles convaincue les deux garçons que leur supérieur était cette fois bel et bien parti.

To be continued...

(1) « _Sais-tu pourquoi[...] tous les côtés._ » : J'avais envie de ressortir cette phrase d'Axel !

(2) « [...] _J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle..._ » : J'aime bien Xion, mais j'avais vraiment envie de la faire arriver d'une manière stupide x)

(3) «_ Roxas ? S'écria t-il_. » : A l'origine, j'avais pas prévu qu'ils se retrouvent mais j'ai eu une idée de scénario alors...

(4) « _Oh, Roxas ! Y'a un mouton qui s'est pris la barrière dans la tronche_ ! » : Cette phrase (un peu modifiée) vient d'un sketch de deux humoristes de ma région ! xD J'ai mis la vidéo sur mon profil si vous voulez voir... =P

(5) « _Allez plutôt récurer les toilettes_ » : Oui, j'aime la fic d'Orixiah xD


	6. Xion

Voilà le chapitre 6 !

J'ai mis assez longtemps à l'écrire et vous m'en voyez navrée...

Pour le prochain, j'essairai de faire plus vite !

Alors que dire sur ce chapitre ?? Eh bien déjà c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit ! D'ailleurs ma fic est la plus longue que j'ai faite jusqu'à maintenant ! xD Il faut sortir le champagne ! \o/

A lire avant de lire =D : Ces deux derniers chapitres (à savoir le 5 et le 6) sont assez durs à comprendre parce que j'explique mal –' Alors si pour celui-là, vous comprenez pas le passage avec Naminé, vous pouvez le zapper, c'était pas très très important de toute façon xD

Aussi, j'ai un peu délaissé Zexion et Demyx ces derniers temps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont vite revenir \o/

Aussi, je sais que Jane n'est pas vraiment brune mais c'est pas grave ! xD

Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes ou de n'importe quoi d 'autre ! :D

Enjoy ! :D

_______________________________________

Chapitre 6 : Xion

_L'absence de réponse à ces paroles convaincue les deux garçons que leur supérieur était cette fois bel et bien parti._

« Bon... Qu'est ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » Demanda Axel.

Roxas, lui, se demandait s'il avait bien fait de mentir à son chef. Après tout, s'il lui avait demandé, peut-être qu'il savait quelque chose ?

« Youhou, Roxas ? »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Il lui en aurait parlé directement sinon. A moins que ce ne soit pas important.

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

C'est décidé : Il découvrirait les réponses tout seul et pas plus tard que ce soir !

Il réfléchit : Où avait-il vu la blonde pour la dernière fois, déjà ?

« Roxas, t'es sur la lune ?

- Axel, il faut qu'on aille sur l'île du destin !

- Hein ? On peut savoir d'où te vient cette envie soudaine ?

- Je dois mettre les choses au clair avec cette Naminé ! »

Le numéro VIII sentait très mal ce plan : a coup sûr, il allait encore devoir faire le pigeon messager. Et puis même si il était vrai que la blonde se trouvait sur l'île la dernière fois qu'ils y étaient allé, rien ne garantissait qu'elle y soit encore aujourd'hui. Non, décidement, il la sentait très mal cette histoire !

« Alors, tu m'accompagnes ? » Interrogea Roxas.

Le regard d'Axel croisa les grands yeux océans de son meilleur ami. Lui qui avait décidé de camper sur ses positions, il allait avoir du mal à lutter...

« Rah, c'est de la triche ! S'exclamma t-il devant le blond qui ne comprenait pas. D'accord, je viens avec toi...

- T'as l'air ravi... Déclara ironiquement le numéro XIII.

- C'est pas ça, c'est que... »

Le roux laissa sa phrase en suspens. Certes, il aurait très bien pû lui révéler ses appréhensions quant à sa décision, mais s'il faisait ça, le blond risquait de lui demander pourquoi il avait finalement accepté de l'accompagner si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'allait quand même lui avouer que c'était pour ses beaux yeux !

« Non, laisse tomber... Annonça t-il. On y va ? »

Roxas continuait de fixer le numéro VIII avec la même expression. Axel lui cachait quelque chose, il le savait. Et ça lui faisait mal au coeur même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en avait pas (Bien qu'il commençait à en douter). Il soupira avant de finalement répondre :

« Oui... »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Sora ! Attendez nous ! Couina une voix de canard.

- Non ! Y'en a marre à la fin, on peut jamais être seul avec Riku : Vous êtes toujours dans nos jambes, Dingo et toi. Retournez au chateau Disney, ça nous fera des vacances !

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est ce pas Sora ? Demanda un grand chien à l'air bêbête.

- Ben euh, si vu que je viens de le dire... »

Dingo et Donald, car c'était bien d'eux qu'il s'agissait se concertèrent. Aucun doute : Si le porteur de la clef était aussi irritable, c'était à cause du surménage. C'est qu'il venait de sauver le monde, le petiot ! Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, reprit Dingo. Nous comprenons tout à fait ce que...

- Roh, la ferme ! Répondit ledit Sora en leur lançant une noix de coco. Celle-ci toucha d'ailleurs le capitaine du roi à la tête qui s'évanouit sur le coup.

- Couac ?! Dingo, réveille toi !

- Bon débarras, déclara le chatâin en se tourna vers son amant, à savoir Riku. On a réussit à se débarasser de Kairi mais décidement, il se sont tous donné le mot pour nous déranger !

- En parlant de Kairi, où est-elle ? Demanda l'argenté.

- Elle contruit un chateau de sable avec une blonde qui a l'air aussi intelligente qu'elle...

- Ah. »

Tout deux s'étaient cachés derrière un rocher et malgré la tignasse de Sora qui dépassait, ils ésperaient que personne ne les trouverait.

« Oh Riku, mon beau Riku... Dis moi qui est le plus beau ! »

L'adolescent regarda Sora d'un air amusé. A quoi jouait-il encore ? Il ne changera décidement jamais : Toujours autant dans les baskets et rien dans la tête.

« C'est moi, bien sûr ! Répondit l'argenté.

- Espèce de ... ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur, tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus beau.

- Ah oui ? Je te signal quand même que tu as plû à Kairi qui a pourtant des gouts de chiottes... Tu te souviens qu'à une époque elle était amoureuse de Yen Sid ?

- Je m'en fiche comme de mes premières chaussettes de cette fille. Et puis toi aussi dans ce cas tu as des gouts de chiottes pour être tombé amoureux du bel homme que je suis !

- Bel homme ? Je voudrais pas te vexer mais tu viens quand même d'avouer toi même dans ta phrase qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de gout pour t'aimer...

- Rah, tu m'énèrves ! »

L'élu de la Keyblade tourna le dos à son ami d'un air boudeur. Ce dernier se pencha et lui murmura « Je plaisante » à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Soraaa ! Couac ! »

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent, dégoutés : Ainsi, quelqu'un avait trouvé leur cachette...

« Quoi ? Demanda l'interessé. J'éspère que c'est important sinon je te fais rotir.

- Une lettre du roi ! S'égosilla le canard dans un coinquement (Si, ça existe !) incompréhensible. Heureusement que Sora était habitué après se l'être trimballé pendant le jeu entier !

- Le roi ? »

Tous si dirigèrent vers l'océan pour y découvrir la petite bouteille en verre contenant la lettre marquée du sceau du roi, flottant allégrement à la surface de l'eau. Sora la saisie et s'affaira à l'ouvrir :

« Grr, mais apportez-moi donc un tire-bouchon ! » Vocifera t-il.

Riku s'empressa d'aller chercher l'objet mentionné par sa moitié.

« Merci, déclara t-il. Et il se remit à l'ouvrage.

- Pourquoi le roi nous écrit-il ? Demanda inutilement Dingo.

- Couac, c'est évident ! Répondit le canard. Un danger doit menacer les mondes en ce moment même ! J'éspère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé ! »

Sora, qui avait enfin réussi à ouvrir la bouteille, prit la lettre et la lue à haute voix :

« _Mes amis,_

_Je suis actuellement en vacances à Agrabah avec la reine Minnie. Nous passonsd'agréables moments en compagnie de notre ami Alladin et les gens ici son très accueillant : Un marchand m'a d'ailleurs offert une magnifique lampe noire à mon arrivée ! Il m'a dit que que si je la frottais, quelque chose de merveilleux m'arriverait ! je suis tout émoustillé ! J'ai hâte de tenter l'experience._

_J'éspère que tout se passe aussi bien de votre côté._

_Cordialement,_

_Mickey._ »

« Non mais je rêve ! S'exclamma Sora. On s'inquiète pour lui et il nous raconte ses vacances ?

- Couac, Sora ! Cette lampe dont il parlait, ce n'était pas celle de Jafar ?

- Non mais je m'en fous mais à un point inimaginable ! Viens Riku, on s'en va.

- Sora ! Aboya Dingo. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Mais oui puisque je viens de le dire ! » S'énerva le chatâin.

Il partit, entrainant son amant avec lui tandis que Donald et Dingo restaient plantés sur la plage comme des piquets.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

C'est ce moment que choisirent Axel et Roxas pour arriver sur l'île du destin. Le blond, qui pensait toujours que son meilleur ami s'était forcé à venir (Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement pourquoi) se sentait affreusement mal vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Il ne voulait en aucun cas influencer ses choix ou le contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

« Bon, elle est où cette cruche ? » Demanda Axel qui n'avait nullement conscience d'être un sujet de torture mentale en ce moment même.

Roxas laissa son regard se perdre dans l'immensité qui l'entourait. Il venait à peine d'arriver et ça ne l'enchantait déjà plus vraiment de jouer à cache-cache. Ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'on s'entêtait à lui cacher. Mais le roux ne semblait pas disposé à faire des confidences.

« On va essayer par là. » Déclara t-il en se dirigeant vers l'Est.

Un grand silence accompagnait leur périple. Axel se maudissait de l'interieur : C'était à cause de ses paroles ambiguës s'ils en étaient là.

« Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant. » Annonça Roxas comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose à lui dire... Bien sûr qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Mais ne connaissant pas le point du vue du blond sur la question, il valait mieux qu'il se taise pour l'instant(1).

Oh et après-tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, non ?

« Ecoute Roxas... Je...

- NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS QUELLE DEBILE, CETTE FILLE ! »

Les deux similis s'immobilisèrent et se regardèrent. Le numéro VIII reconnut directement cette voix. Ce n'était pas trop tôt !

Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'origine du cri.  
Le roux ne s'était pas trompé : Naminé était bien là et s'appliquait à frapper avec une pelle en plastique l'adolescente qui se trouvait en face d'elle :

« Tu as détruit mon chateau de sable ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'assoir dessus ! Je le savais que j'aurais jamais dû jouer avec toi ! »

L'autre jeune fille (à savoir Kairi) pleurnichait tout en essayant de se protéger des coups de son tortionnaire. Elle bafouillait sans cesse des excuses enchevêtrées.

« Axel, j'ai plus envie d'aller la voir, murmura Roxas.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te prendre un coup de pelle en plastique made in China sur la tête ? » Se moqua la rafale de flammes dansantes.

Ce qui, à l'évidence, ne fit pas rire le blond.

Certes, il se fichait de Kairi. Mais la jeune fille faisait quand même partie intégrante de sa mémoire. Il se voyait mal la laisser se faire traiter de la sorte.

« Kairi ! » La Hela t-il tout en se dirigeant vers l'adolescente.

Les deux jeunes filles se figèrent, surprises de voir quelqu'un débarquer. Lorsque le blond arriva à leur hauteur, la rouquine lui demanda :

« Euh, on se connait ?

- Ben, euh... »

Roxas se gifla interieusement : C'est vrai, même s'il la connaissait par l'intermédiaire des souvenirs de Sora, en revanche, la jeune fille n'était pas censée soupçonner son existence. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas si Sora lui-même était au courant.

Naminé, par contre, le reconnut directement :

« Roxaaaaas ! Beugla t-elle tout en prenant soin de cacher sa pelle derrière son dos. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! » Reprit-il avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, cette fois.

Axel, qui suivait la conversation de loin, se rapprocha.

« J'aimerais savoir, continua le numéro XIII. Je veux dire... on ne se connait pas alors... Pourquoi tu me harcèles comme ça ? Dans mes rêves

- Parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ! » S'écria Jovialement la blonde.

Axel s'étrangla. Roxas, lui, n'était pas sûr d'avoir très bien compris :

« Pardon ?

- Ben oui, je m'explique : L'autre jour, alors que je fuguais pour la énième fois du laboratoire du vieux con, je me suis perdue dans la forteresse oubliée... Et quand je suis allée dans les faubourgs de la ville, des sans coeur m'ont attaquée. Qu'est ce que j'ai eu peur ! Alors je me suis cachée derrière un arbre(2) et j'ai attendu. C'est alors que tu es arrivé et que tu m'as sauvée ! Et puis tu as tellement de classe quand tu combats ! Je suis tombée sous le charme... »

Si Roxas avait une corde, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il se serait pendu. Il croyait halluciner : Non seulement il n'avait pas du tout eu l'intention de la sauver mais en plus il ne savait même pas qu'elle existait avant aujourd'hui ! Et malgré ça... Cette fille venait bel et bien de lui annocner qu'elle s'était éprise de lui. Vraiment, quelle blague !

« Et donc, continua Naminé, comme tu es parti tout de suite après, je n'ai jamais pu te parler. Mais vu que je suis une sorcière très douée, j'ai essayé de mofifier tes souvenirs pour que tu croives m'avoir toujours connue et ainsi, tu serais amoureux de moi. Mais... Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir marché...

- Vachement doué, la sorcière ! Osa Axel. Surtout quand on sait que c'est les souvenirs de Sora que tu as modifié et pas ceux de Roxas. »

La blonde le regarda sans comprendre :

« So... Ra ?

- Sora c'est... Moi en quelque sorte... Enfin, je veux dire... Mon... Tenta d'expliquer Roxas.

- Oh, comprit la jeune fille.

Etant elle-même le simili de la cruche rousse se trouvant en face d'elle, elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, si on y réfléchissait bien, c'était à cause de Kairi tout ça. Si Roxas n'était pas amoureux d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.  
D'où lui venait cette affirmation ? Oh mais c'était très simple.

« Nooooon, ironisa le numéro VIII. Ne me dis pas que tu as confondus Sora et Roxas lorsque tu es en quelque sorte entré dans sa tête ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas.

« Alors ça, c'est trop fort ! S'exclamma le roux. C'est pour ça que tu remplaçais Kairi ? Parce que tu pensais que Sora, enfin, Roxas dans ton cas était amoureux d'elle ?

- Ben voui, avoua la blonde.

- Non mais t'es complétement à côté de la plaque ma pauvre fille ! En plus, l'auteur à croisé Riku tout à l'heure et parait qu'ils sont love-love Sora et lui. Alors kairi... Tu penses bien qu'il s'en fout !

-Ri... ku ? Répéta le simili sans comprendre.

- Laisse tomber. »

Roxas était rassuré. En un sens, il bénissait le ciel pour la stupidité de la blonde. Il était clair qu'il préférait milles fois mieux perdre les souvenirs de Sora que les siens. Maintenant, il devait se débarasser d'elle avant qu'elle ne devienne trop collante ou qu'elle réessaie de lui modifier sa mémoire :

« Ecoute, Naminé. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je ne le serai jamais... Je... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! » Inventa t-il pour plus de crédibilité.

Axel se raidit à ces paroles. Alors comme ça, il aimait "quelqu'un d'autre" ?

Jamais il n'avait passé une aussi mauvaise soirée.

« Oh, déclara la blonde (A croire qu'elle ne savait dire que ça lorsqu'elle était surprise). Très bien, je comprends... »

Elle se terra ensuite à côté de la rouquine qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et ne dit plus rien, continuant à construire son chateau de sable (que Kairi avait malencontreusement détruit, je vous le rappelle).

Roxas ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Ce n'est que lorsque son meilleur ami lança « Bon, on rentre ? » d'un air blasé qu'il acquiesça, content d'avoir une excuse pour fausser compagnie aux deux jeunes filles, et ouvrit un passage.

Il regarda la blonde une dernière fois avant de s'y engouffrer : Pourvu qu'elle ne décide pas de lui effacer la mémoire pour se venger !

« Dis, c 'est quoi un simi-truc ? » Demanda Kairi.

Personne ne lui répondit et le passage se referma.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Axel et Roxas ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Non pas à cause d'un quelconque dispute, non... Tout simplemente car ils avaient autre chose en tête. Roxas se demandait ce que le roux avait voulu lui dire avant qu'il ne retrouve cette Namine. A l'inverse, Axel s'en voulait d'avoir presque vendu la mèche.

« Jai failli faire une belle connerie... Pensa t-il. Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », hein... Non mais où je vais chercher ça, moi... »

De plus, il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'inquiétait. Il se souvenait encore des dernières paroles de son ami. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas y penser, mais rien à faire : Elles le hantaient. Comment ça il "aimait quelqu'un d'autre" ?

C'était inconsidérable.

« Dis Roxas, c'est qui "quelqu'un d'autre" ?

- Pardon ? Demanda le numéro XIII sans comprendre.

- Tu as dis, je cite : " Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi et je ne le serai jamais, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre ".

- Ah, ça... » Rougissa le blond.

Il se demandait si il avait eu raison de sortir cette phrase. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réfléchis aux conséquences que ça aurait pu entrainer, mais à présent, il devait y faire face.

« C'est... Personne... Je voulais juste une excuse pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille, tenta t-il pour se ratrapper.

- Ah...

- Et puis de toute façon... Les similis ne peuvent pas vraiment ressentir d'émotions... Pas vrai ?

- Sûrement... Acquiesça le numéro VIII à contrecoeur. »

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : Que son meilleur ami aime quelqu'un d'autre, ou qu'au contraire, qu'il imagine toute forme de romance inconcevable. De plus, le maitre du feu savait qu'il se mentait à lui-même en déclarant qu'un simili ne pouvait en aucun cas ressentir d'émotions.

Roxas n'avait pas regardé une seule fois le roux pendant qu'il parlait. Lui aussi savait que ce qu'il disait était faux. Il était pratiquement sûr que les similis avaient des émotions propres. Et surtout... Il savait que contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, il aimait bien quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait, certes, réalisé que très recemment, mais il en était certain.

Et ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Axel.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Le lendemain, Xemnas donna rendez-vous à tout le monde dans la salle où se tenait d'ordinaire les réunions. Tous s'attendait à un énième discours barbant sur Kingdom Hearts, mais il n'en fut rien (En plus, il n'était pas trop d'humeur).

Aujourd'hui arrivait la XIVe membre de l'organisation.

« Décline ton identité... »

La mystérieuse membre ne se fit pas prier et entreprit d'enlever sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux ébènes qui retombaient sur son visage fin. Un visage qui n'était d'ailleurs pas inconnu pour certain.

« Mais c'est... Murmura Roxas pour lui même.

- Je me nomme Xion. Je sais que vous avez envie de m'appeller « Gzihon » mais non. Ce sera « Shione » comme au Japon. »

Personne ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ah mince, reprit-elle. L'auteur m'avait demandé de ne rien spoiler...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? S'écria Larxene. Faites la taire, elle m'énerve déjà ! »

Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre. Chacun donnait son opinion à son voisin sur la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière ne s'en icommoda nullement et alla s'assoir sur le siège qui lui était désigné. Siège qui était pratiquement à même le sol vu qu'elle n'avait encore eu aucune mission jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Xemnas, dans sa grande bonté y remédia :

« Xion, maintenant qu'on a vu ta sale tronche, débarasse nous de ta présence, veux-tu ? Va donc tuer quelque sans-coeur et considère ça comme un bizutage... Roxas t'accompagnera. »

Alors que la brune observait les membres un par un pour tenter de découvrir qui était ce Roxas avec lequel on l'envoyait en mission, ce derniner justement se demandait bien pourquoi on l'avait choisi, lui. Peut-être parce qu'avant son arrivée, c'était lui le dernier membre de l'organisation ?

Le blond se téléporta près d'elle et lui fit un sourire de convenance. Sourire auquel elle répondit sincérement. Mais honnêtement, ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de servir de guide à une néophyte pomée...

Tout deux partirent ensuite à la forteresse oubliée.

Roxas avait entendu dire qu'un comité s'affairait à rebâtir la cité. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur.

Sa mission maintenant était de trouver des sans coeur pour la nouvelle recrue. Passionnant. Heureusement, étant un porteur de la keyblade, ils ne tardèrent pas à venir à eux.

Une ombre apparut devant la numéro XIV et avant que le blond n'aie pû dire quoi que ce soit, cette dernière avait déjà fait apparaitre son arme et abattue la petite créature à l'air chétif. Roxas regarda avec émerveillement son coeur s'envoler lentement avant de disparaitre pour rejoindre Kingdom Hearts. Voilà donc pourquoi Xemnas l'avait envoyé ici avec elle...

_Une autre porteuse de la clef_.

« Pourquoi as-tu la keyblade ? » S'écria Roxas, malgré lui.

La jeune fille posa ses grands yeux océans sur lui. Exactement les même que les siens... Non seulement cette fille était le portrait craché de Kairi, mais elle avait aussi les yeux... De Sora ? Le numéro XIII trouvait déjà cela très bizarre, alors si en plus elle maniait la keyblade, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions !

« Je n'en sais rien. Je... J'ai oublié mon passé. »

Roxas fit apparaitre chaine royale dans sa main droite.

« Ça alors ! S'exclamma t-elle. Toi aussi ? »

Le blond acquiesça. Il ne croyait pas trop aux coïncidences même si pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'avis.

Une heure plus tard, ce n'est pas moins de plusieurs milliers de sans-coeurs qu'ils avaient exterminés. Roxas s'était join à elle, pensant ainsi en avoir plus vite terminé avec cette histoire de Kingdom Hearts. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un faire les mêmes mouvements que soi. De plus, ils agissaient avec une synchronisation si parfaite qu'on avait l'impression que les paroles étaient inutiles pour savoir ce qu'ils pensaient.

Cela faisait longtemps que Roxas n'avait pas autant apprécié un combat.

« Elle a l'air de savoir se battre, pensa t-il. Je vois pas pourquoi Xemnas la bizute, il devrait être au courant s'il l'a fait rejoindre l'organisation... Ah, mais c'est vrai qu'il voulait plus voir sa sale tête... »

Ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient passé assez de temps à tuer toutes sortes de sans-coeur. Xion proposa de rentrer à l'Illusiocitadelle. Mais le blond lui dit de partir devant : Comme à chaque fois qu'il finissait une mission, il allait rejoindre Axel à la cité du crépuscule. Peut-être le roux l'attendait-il déjà ? Roxas n'avait pas entendu une quelconque mission lui être assignée.

Arrivé au sommet du clocher de la gare, personne ne s'y trouvait. Roxas soupira : Peut-être qu'il était bel et bien en mission finalement... Ou qu'il avait simplement oublié...

La clef du destin s'installa au bord du vide et contempla d'un regard neutre le paysage infini qui s'offrait à lui. Combien de temps devrait-il encore attendre ?

« Roxas ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers Xion qui venait d'arriver. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ? Elle ne devait pas être rentrée à Illusiopolis ?

« Je... Xigbar m'a tirée dessus quand je suis rentrée... Je crois qu'il m'aime pas(3)... Du coup, j'ose plus y retourner, avoua la XVIe membre, devinant la question de son camarade.

Cette annonce n'étonna nullement Roxas : Il connaissait trop bien le numéro II. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi avec la puissance qu'elle avait, elle ne réagissait pas : Après tout, un bon coup de keyblade dans la gueule et c'était bon...

Il fit signe à la jeune fille de s'assoir à côté de lui. Quitte à devoir attendre, il fallait mieux le faire accompagné. C'est ce qu'elle fit avant d'ajouter :

« Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Pratiquement à chaque fois que je finis une mission . On se rejoint ici avec Axel et on mange une glace en parlant de tout et de rien. Surtout de rien en fait ! Rigola le blond.

- Axel, c'est...

- Le roux, le numéro VIII.

- Ah, mais c'est un vieux alors ! »

...

« Euh, tu sais Xion, l'ordre de chacun à certes un rapport hiérarchique avec l'ancienneté, mais on est pas classé du plus vieux au plus jeune...

- Ah bon ? S'étonna t-elle.

- Ben oui... »

Il était abasourdit qu'on puisse penser ça.

« Et puis faut pas t'en faire pour Xigbar, reprit-il. Il a jamais pû me voir moi non plus, j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi... Si tu lui parles de ce qui s'est passé quand tu es rentrée, il te dira qu'il a pas fait exprès ou qu'il t'a prise pour un rat... Ah, j'ai oublié : Ne lui fais jamais confiance !

- Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune fille, incrédule.

- Je m'explique : Quand je venais d'entrer dans l'organisation, il a été mon premier binome tout comme je l'ai été avec toi. On devait aller chercher Demyx qui s'était pomé dans les enfers. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune idée de qui était ce Demyx, alors Xigbar m'a fait un dessin . Sauf que le dessin en question ne représentait pas Demyx...

- C'était qui, alors ?

- C'était... Hadès. Moi je savais pas qui c'était à l'époque, alors je ne me doutais de rien. Sauf quand je l'ai trouvé, là, ça a été une autre histoire ! »

Xion écoutait, avide, les péripécies de son compagnons. C'était l'occasion pour elle d'en savoir un peu plus sur les autres membres même si ce qu'elle était en train d'apprendre sur Xigbar ne l'encourageait guère à découvrir autre chose...

« Et ensuite ?

- Ben déjà, j'avais l'air con à parler au seigneur des enfers en lui disant que je connaissais la sortie... Il s'est un peu beaucoup foutu de ma gueule si j'ose dire, et comme il s'ennuyait, il a laché le cerbère sur moi pour voir s'il y trouvait un quelconque divertissement. C'est là que j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était peut-être pas la bonne personne. Enfin bref, j'ai réussis à l'assomer un moment et j'en ai profité pour me barrer. Et devine qui m'attendait à la sortie ? Xigbar avec le _vrai _Demyx... « C'était juste une blague ! » qu'il m'a dit avec son éternel air désinvolte...

- Wahou ! S'exclamma Xion. Quelle histoire ! Mais si c'était le seigneur des enfers, il devait être... Spécial, non ?

- Tu sais, plus rien ne te parait bizarre après avoir vu la couleur de cheveux de Marlulu ! » S'exclaffa Roxas.

La numéro XIV ne voyait pas vraiment qui était ce « Marlulu », mais elle acquiesça quand même en souriant.

« Enfin... Continua le blond. Heureusement qu'il y avait Axel. J'aurais été complétement perdu, sinon. Il a un peu été mon tuteur ici en fait...

La brune acquiesça de nouveau, plus pour elle même que pour approuver les dires de son compagnon.

« Tu as l'air de vraiment l'apprécier cet Axel... » Commença t-elle.

Le numéro XIII ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'il l'appréciait puisque c'était son meilleur ami, quelle question ! L'inverse aurait parut incongru...

Xion continua :

« Peu importe notre sujet de conversation, tu finis toujours par me parler de lui. »

Roxas s'empourpra légérement. Alors comme ça il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de lui ? Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

« Je vais rentrer, annonça Xion avant que le blond ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. La nuit commence à tomber. Je sais qu'on est à la cité du crépuscule et donc que j'ai l'air conne à dire ça mais à Illusiopolis, il fait tout le temps nuit alors on s'en fout... Merci Roxas, ça m'a fait du bien de parler un peu avec toi. »

Elle se leva ensuite et ouvrit un passage menant à l'Illusiocitadelle. Avant de s'y engouffrer, elle ajouta ironiquement :

« J'éspère que personne d'autre ne me prendra pour un rat ! »

Le passage se referma et Roxas se retrouva de nouveau seul à contempler l'éternel coucher de soleil de cette ville.

Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Après tout, cette nouvelle membre n'avait pas l'air si sotte qu'il le pensait. Heureusement que l'auteur, dans sa grande générosité, lui avait fait oublier la malencontreuse scène de la tentative d'assassinat dont elle avait été victime. Enfin, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, Roxas savait pertinemment que c'était pour ne pas se creuser la tête à chercher un scénario pour s'expliquer. (Et toc).

Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, il apperçut au dessus de lui une tête qu'il connaissait décidement trop bien. Ainsi donc, Axel était finalement venu...

« Désolé, déclara ce dernier. Après que tu sois parti, on nous donné une mission avec Larxene.

- Quel genre de mission ?

- On avait une liste d'ingrédients à trouver. Des trucs supers rares à donner aux mogs pour je sais pas trop quoi faire... C'était horrible, Larxene faisait que se plaindre !

- J'imagine » déclara le blond, connaissant le caractère de la nymphe furieuse.

Le roux sourit et lui tendit une glace à l'eau de mer.

« Pour pardonner pour retard. » Annonça t-il.

Roxas prit silencieusement la glace. Le numéro VIII s'intalla à côté de lui.

« Tu as raté Xion de peu, l'informa la clef du destin. Elle vient juste de partir.

- Xion ? Tu étais avec elle, ici ? »

Roxas hocha la tête.

« Je vois, déclara le roux qui n'appréciait pas tellement cette soudaine complicité. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais d'elle ?

- C'était vrai, admit le numéro XIII. Mais j'ai découvert qu'on avait pas mal de point communs tous les deux, finalement... Je te la présenterai demain, tu comprendras ! »

Axel n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : S'il comprenait bien, il allait devoir se farcir cette cruche tous les jours ? Quitte à paraitre égoiste, il s'en fichait : Il était hors de question pour lui de partager Roxas.

« J'ai hâte... » Annonça t-il ironiquement.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore un moment, immobiles et silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini leur glace et qu'ils n'eûrent plus rien à faire. Il balancèrent alors leur batonnet dans le vide et rentrèrent à l'Illusiocitadelle.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Moi je trouve ça louche...

- Et moi donc !

- A qui le dîtes-vous ! »

A l'appel de la vacuité, Xigbar, Vexen et Larxene discutait à propos de Xion. De toute évidence, ils trouvaient son arrivée dans l'organisation très bizarre, d'autant plus que leur chef leur avait annoncé il y a quelques minutes que malgré le fait qu'ils soient aujourd'hui quatorze, ils se nommeraient toujours l'organisation XIII.

« C'est absurde ! Commentait Larxene. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait toujours le XIIIe ordre si on est désormais quatorze ? Xemnas nous cache quelque chose concernant cette fille, c'est certain !

- En plus, ricana Xigbar, si on prend son nom à l'envers, ça donne NOIX !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, rétorqua Vexen. Xigbar, cesse donc ces enfantillages et soit un peu serieux ! »

Xion arriva dans la pièce à ce moment là, nullement consciente d'être le sujet d'un important débat.

« Tiens, voilà le laideron, ricana Larxene.

- Pardon ? S'offusqua la numéro XIV.

- Notre chère nymphe furieuse disait qu'elle était très contente de te voir, No... Xion ! Tenta de ratrapper le numéro IV en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de la blonde.

- Ah, déclara t-elle sans trop y croire. (Puis, apperçevant l'archer, elle ajouta :) Euh, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi... Comment dire... Pourquoi m'as tu tirée dessus tout à l'heure ?

- Oh ? S'indigna faussement le borgne. Je suis vraiment désolé, je t'ai prise pour un rat !

- Ah oui, Roxas m'avait parlé de tes problêmes oculaires... »

Xigbar ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque. Xion, elle, partie vers la plate forme distordue.

« Larxene chériiiiiiiiiie ! » Retentit alors une voix stridente.

Marluxia venait d'arriver. Il se planta devant le trio :

« Hihi, devine quoi, Larxene !

- On est sûr que ce que tu as à lui dire est très interessant, sauf que là, c'est à Vexen que tu parles et pas à Larxene. Je veux bien que la ressemblance soit troublante, mais bon...

- Comment ? S'outra le savant glacial. Xigbar ! Me comparrerais-tu à cette immonde blonde écervelée ? »

...

Cinq kunais et quelques insultes plus tard, Vexen gisait inconscient par terre.

L'assassin sublime qui n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer se tourna réellement vers Larxene cette fois et annonça d'un air jovial :

« On part en mission ensemble ! C'est pas trop chouette ça ? »

...

« Oh, pitié ! S'exclamma un peu en retard la nymphe furieuse.

- Moi aussi ça me fait super trop plaisir ! Déclara le numéro XI. On va dans la jungle profonde. On doit retrouver Tarzan pour le transformer en sans-coeur !

- Tarzan ? Et pourquoi pas pinocchio tant qu'on y est ? Enfin bref, je suppose qu'on doit partir maintenant ?

- Non, on devait partir il y a une heure déjà ! Mais le temps que je fasse mes valises, tu comprends... »

Larxene ne savait même plus quoi dire à son inénarrable partenaire. Sa valise ? Il comptait épouser un singe et s'installer avec lui là-bas ou quoi ?

« D'accord... Allez, prends ta valise et on y va, déclara t-elle en se forçant à rester calme.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! S'exclamma l'assassin sublime. Non parce que tu vois, ma valise est un peu lourde alors j'ai ordonné à des reflets de me la porter. Ils devraient plus tarder.

Aussitôt ces paroles dîtes, un grand fracas résonna à travers l'Illusiocitadelle. Lorsque les similis se rendirent vers le lieu de sa provenance, ils y trouvèrent de pauvres reflets écrasés par une valise rose qui avait l'air de peser quinze tonnes.

« Oups, fit Marluxia. »

Xigbar, lui, se marrait bien : Qu'est ce qu'il était content de ne pas partir avec eux !

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Roxas était intrigué : Depuis qu'il avait quitté la cité du crépuscule, une question lui trottait dans la tête. Une question primordiale dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. C'était un vrai casse-tête, d'autant plus qu'avec tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Axel qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Rien... Lui répondit le blond. Je réfléchis à un truc. Ça me tracasse.

- Dis moi tout. »

Roxas se lança :

« Voilà... En fait, je me demandais... Pourquoi la vache Kiri, rit ?

...

« Attends, t'es serieux, là ? S'esclaffa le roux qui n'y croyait pas.

- Ben oui ! En passant devant la maison de la factrice tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu cette pub à la télé et j'arrive pas à y répondre...

- Ben ma foi, si c'est une vache qui rit alors c'est logique qu'elle rit !

- Mais non, Kiri pas qui rit ! K-I-R-I !

- Oh mon dieu ! S'écria la rafale de flammes dansantes. Si tu rajoutes un « A » ça fait Kairi !

- Oh, Axel t'es trop fort ! Une vache qui s'appelle Kairi ne peut que rire bêtement ! Merci !

- Euh, de rien... » Répondit le roux qui ne voyait pas en quoi il avait pû aider son ami.

Le numéro XIII était maintenant soulagé. Il pouvait enfin répondre à cette fameuse question ! Son esprit était désormais en paix.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Mais retournons maintenant du côté de Larxene et Marluxia. Tout deux étaient arrivés dans la jungle profonde et le numéro XI avait caché sa valise (non sans mal !) dans un tronc d'arbre. D'après lui, c'était une "super cachette trop top ! " . Larxene ne jugea pas necessaire de le contredire...

Ils étaient donc en route vers on ne sait trop où à la recherche de Tarzan pour le changer en sans coeur et ainsi, éspèrer choper son simili. La chaleur était insupportable et la jungle un vrai labyrinthe pour quiconque s'y aventurait sans en connaitre les moindres recoins.

« Bon sang Marlulu, qu'est ce que t'es con ! »

Cela faisait bien la quinzième fois que l'assassin sublime (qui ne l'était pas trop en ce moment) trébuchait sur une peau de banane. Sauf que cette fois, il avait aussi entrainé Larxene dans sa chute.

« Tu peux pas faire attention ? Je suis couverte de boue maintenant !

- Oh, pardon ! S'excusa Marluxia. Cela dit, ça te va bien, hihi !

- C'est gentil, commenta Larxene, génée (Puis réalisant, elle ajouta :) Attends, tu te fous de moi, là ? »

Elle sortit ses kunaïs, bien décidée à faire la peau à son compagnon. Quand tout à coup :

« Ahiyaya hiyaya ! » (Cri de tarzan :D)

Les deux similis levèrent la tête pour apperçevoir Tarzan se balancer de liane en liane tout en criant à tout bout de champs son expression culte citée plus haut.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on sait où il est, comment on va faire pour le transformer en sans-coeur ? Demanda la numéro XII qui avait déjà oublié leur récente altércation.

- C'est simple ! On va kidnapper Jean ! Expliqua le barbie boy.

- Jean ? C'est qui celui-là ?

- T'occupes ! Suis-moi ! »

Marluxia courut alors tout en chantonnant « I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wooooo-oo-oo-orld ! » vers la falaise, suivit de près par Larxene qui se demandait toujours qui était ce « Jean ».

Après s'être pomé quatre fois, ils arrivèrent enfin à un campement ou un homme tout moche avec un .45 magnum dans une de ses poches les accueillit en leur tirant dessus au fusil à pompe calibre 12 (Que voulez-vous, je suis une fan de Resident Evil !). Alors que le numéro XI nous gratifiait de son cri strident habituel parce qu'une balle avait frôlée sa magnifique chevelure, une jeune femme brune sortie d'une des tentes et courant et se jeta sur le mystérieux chasseur avec un air paniqué :

« Clayton, non ! Pas les gorilles ! Vous n'écoutez pas quand on vous parle ? »

Ledit Clayton la regarda d'un air dédaigneux sans pour autant abaisser son arme. La jeune femme tourna ensuite la tête vers les similis.

« Oh, ce ne sont pas des gorilles ? Au temps pour moi, Clayton. Continuez.

- Attendez, Jean ! La hela Marluxia.

- Je me nomme Jane ! S'offusqua la brune.

- On s'en fiche, y'a juste à inverser les lettres ! On doit te kidnapper pour briser le coeur de Tarzan, alors reste là ! »

...

« Marlulu, t'es con... Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! Murmura Larxene.

- Hein ? Ben je sais pas, j'avais envie de parler.

- Exploser le forfait de l'organisation en racontant ta vie à la reine de coeur ça te suffit pas, déjà ?! » Rétorqua ironiquement la blonde.

Jane, qui paraissait légerement paniquée depuis l'annonce de ce qu'elle qualifiait de " mystérieux idiot aux cheveux roses et sa copine Barbie " , se cacha derrière le chasseur.

« Clayton, au secour ! Sanglottait-elle. On veut me kidnapper ! »

Mais de toute évidence, il n'en avait rien à foutre puisqu'il la balança à ses agresseurs.

« Enfin !! Cria t-il. Enfin je vais pouvoir faire la peau à tout ces gorilles sans que cette cruche ne m'en empêche ! Mouahahah !

- Oui bon, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus... »

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait hurlé sa joie trop fort : Tous les gorilles de la jungle arrivèrent à ce moment là, bien décidé à lui faire payer ses paroles. Il avait bien essayé de leur tiré dessus, mais étant donné qu'il avait vidé son fusil sur Marluxia précédement... C'était ballot !

Pendant que tout le monde était si occupé, Larxene chopa Jane et la petite troupe reprit son chemin en quête de Tarzan. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sûr d'avoir trouvé la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, ce serait un jeu d'enfant de le transformer en sans-coeur !

L'assassin sublime ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de l'appeller comme un chien pour voir s'il allait venir :

« Tarzaaaaan ! Petit, petit, petit ! On a ta pt'ite copiiiiine ! Hihi ! »

Bien sûr, personne ne vint...

Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché une demi heure de plus et s'être enfonçé dans les marais que Tarzan apparut enfin. Il avait l'air très remonté et prononçait des mots que nul ne pouvait traduire. Même le jeu n'avait pas réussi cet exploit à l'époque de Kingdom Hearts, premier du nom.

« Hihi ! On dirait Xaldin quand on le réveille à trois heures du mat' ! » Osa Marluxia.

Tarzan s'approcha des deux similis (et de Jane, donc) et resta planté là à les regarder. Au bout de cinq minutes ou personne ne n'esquissa le moindre geste, il bondit sur le numéro XI.

« Hiiiiiiii, cria ce dernier.

- Je comprends pas, résonna Larxene. Ça va faire bientôt dix minutes qu'on est là avec lui et il a pas regarder une seule fois Jane. On dirait qu'il s'en fout d'elle !

-Oh ! Comprit la brune. Je crois que Tarzan a eu le coup de foudre pour votre ami aux cheveux rose bizarre. Oh, Tarzan ! Et moi, je ne compte plus pour toi ? » Pleurnicha t-elle.

L'interessé ne tourna même pas la tête.

« Ça c'est pas de chance ! Marlulu ! si je comprends bien, pour devoir remplir la mission c'est toi que je vais devoir tuer ? »

Ledit Marlulu la regarda avec un regard plein d'effroi :

« Larxene... Non, gentille ! Disait-il.

- Tarzan aimer rose !

- Hiiii ! Au secour, il me bouffe mes cheveux ! »

La nymphe furieuse soupira et prit une décision : Pour une fois, elle l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Et puis le chef risquait de ne pas être content si l'organisation perdait un membre, même aussi inutile que Marluxia. Tant pis pour la mission ! De toute façon, elle ne voyait toujours pas à quoi ça servait.

Elle relacha donc Jane qui s'enfuit en pleura et en beuglant : « Tarzannnn ! », et entreprit de libérer son camarade de l'emprise du trop collant Tarzan.

De retour à l'organisation, Xemnas leur passa à peu près le même savon qu'à Axel et Roxas lorsqu'ils avaient laissé filer Ansem, mais en moins pire quant même (faut pas exagérer). Mais le numéro XI était inquiet pour autre chose : Déjà que lors des réunions il était par terre parce qu'il raté systématiquement toutes ses missions, allait-il finir sous terre cette fois ?

Il aurait la surprise la prochaine fois !

A suivre... :D

(1) « Bien _sûr qu'il en mourrait [...] pour l'instant_ » : J'ai écrite cette phrase en écoutant et en chantant « Hakkuna Matatta » donc ne m'en voulait pas si elle veut un peu rien dire xD

(2) « _Je me suis cachée derrière un arbre_ » : Je sais, y'a pas d'arbre à la forteresse oubliée, mais c'est pas grave :D

(3) « _Je crois qu'il m'aime pas..._ » : Dans les résumés de 358/2 days, on voit souvent que la plupars des membres n'aiment pas Xion. Dans ma fic, Xigbar fera parti de ces personnes !


	7. Le plan

Hey ! Bientôt la rentrée ! *Se prend des tomates dans la gueule*

J'ai enfin fini le chapitre. Pas que j'ai mis spécialement longtemps, mais je n'arrivais pas à tourner les phrases comme il fallait !

Je m'excuse encore une fois des diverses fautes et dieu sait qu'il y en a ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire avant de poster !

Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ^-^

Chapitre 7 : Le plan

Alors que le paysage nous aurait gratifié d'un merveilleux crépuscule dans un autre monde à cette heure ci , Axel avait droit à l'éternel Kingdom Hearts d'Illusiopolis. Il s'était décidé : Il avouerait ses sentiments à Roxas aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs, il avait donné rendez-vous au blond à l'autel du néant. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre quelques instants plus tard. Axel sourit : _Pile à l'heure_...

Il se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami qui avait l'air de se demander ce qu'il foutait là. Et en plus, il faisait froid.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je te jure que si tu m'as fait venir ici pour rien, tu te prends une keyblade dans la gueule ! »

...

Charmant, n'est ce pas ? Oui, Roxas était une personne qu'on pouvait qualifier d' " adorablement teigneuse ". Mais apparemment, cela plaisait à un certain roux qui s'empressa de répondre :

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas venu pour rien. »

Ce serait un mensonge de dire qu'il n'étais pas anxieux. Mais étrangement, il avait aussi une certaine assurance. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Il le sentait, c'était maintenant ou jamais.  
Il se lança :

« Roxas... Tu le sais, tu as toujours été mon meilleur ami... »

Le blond se crispa : Lorsque quelqu'un commençait sa phrase de cette manière, ce n'était jamais bon signe. A coup sûr, le roux allait encore lui demander de faire la vaisselle à sa place (On voit tout de suite la grande amitié qui les lie).

Axel continua :

« Et en fait... Disons que je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi et...

- Axel... » Le coupa le numéro XIII.

Il avait l'air totalement abasourdit par sa déclaration. S'il avait su !

Marluxia arriva à ce moment là. Quand il apperçut la clef du destin, il eût l'air étonnemment ravi. Il l'appella :

« Roxy chériiiiii !

- Roxy... "chéri " ? » Répéta Axel sans comprendre.

Roxas le regarda d'un air désolé :

« Pardon Axel. Mais comme tu peux le voir, je partage déjà ma vie avec Marlulu. Nous avons même déjà réfléchis aux noms de nos futurs enfants : Si c'est un garçon, ce sera Roméo et Juliette si c'est une fille. C'est lui qui a choisi. »

Axel ne pouvait pas le croire.  
Roxas et Marluxia.  
Ensemble.  
Des enfants.  
Roméo et Juliette.

...

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Le roux avait fermé les yeux et crié de toute ses forces. Quand il les réouvrit, tout était noir. Il ne voyait plus rien. Avait-il succombé à une crise cardiaque sur le coup ?

Ce n'est lorsqu'il entendit un « MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER TA GRANDE BOUCHE ?! » de la part de Lexaeus dans la chambre d'à côté qu'il comprit : Un cauchemar. C'était un simple cauchemar. Il pouvait en effet à présent sentir le drap fin de son lit sur lui.

Soulagé, il tenta de se rendormir après s'être promis de foutre une baffe au numéro XI le lendemain pour la frayeur qu'il lui avait faite.

-

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Roxas présenta Xion à Axel. Ce dernier essayait de paraitre le plus prévenant possible : Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas cette fille, il pouvait bien faire un effort !

Le blond ressentit néanmoins sa réticence : Son ami était beaucoup plus bavard d'ordinaire, alors que lui arrivait-il ? Ça lui rappelait la fois où il avait mangé du nuoc-nâm(1)... »

« Et donc, dit Roxas pour motiver le roux, Xion est aussi une élue de la keyblade.

- Ah bon ? » Déclara le numéro VIII sans vraiment avoir écouté.

Xion, elle, ne paraissait pas gênée le moins du monde : Elle souriait chaleureusement à Axel et écoutait avec attention le peu de mots qu'il avait à dire. De toute façon, c'était elle qui monopolisait la plus grande partie de la conversation en racontant sa vie : C'est fou tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire en à peine une journée !

« Et là, Xaldin m'a dit : « J'ai parié milles munnies avec Xigbar que tu tiendrais pas une semaine ici. Et comme j'ai des problèmes d'argent en ce moment, je dois surtout pas perdre. » Et après, il a envoyé une de ses lances sur moi et ça a coupé une de mes magnifiques mèches de cheveux ! Alors le type en rose dont tu me parlais hier, Roxas, il m'a dit qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais Larxene a dit que si je lui confiance, j'étais sûre de fini avec les cheveux rose, alors j'ai pas voulu et après...

- Tout ça est très intéressant, Xion. Mais dis moi, tu n'avais pas une mission ? » La coupa le numéro XIII.

La brune hocha la tête et disparue dans un couloir de ténèbres.

« Je reviens vite ! » Annonça t-elle joyeusement.

Quand Axel et Roxas se retrouvèrent seul, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? On t'a pas beaucoup entendu... »

Mais le roux restait bloqué sur une phrase : " Le type aux cheveux rose dont tu me parlais hier, Roxas. " qu'elle avait dit la petiote. Alors comme ça, il parlait de Marluxia à cette fille ?

Des bribes de son rêve de la veillee lui revinrent en tête : Et si tout cela allait se réaliser finalement ?

« Axel, tu m'écoutes ? S'impatienta le blond.

- Roxas, ne parle plus jamais à Marluxia.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-il.

- Parce que... Parce que... Il veut te violer ! Il me l'a dit hier.

- Idiot. Il sait même pas ce que ça veut dire. Et puis, je sais me défendre, tu sais. »

Le roux n'en doutait pas. Pour changer de sujet, il demanda au numéro XIII qu'elle était la fameuse mission qu'on avait donné à Xion.

« J'en sais rien. Je sais juste qu'elle part avec Saïx et Xigbar.

- Paix à son âme... » Murmura le numéro VIII.

Supporter les remarques désobligeantes de l'archer était déjà bien pénible, alors si en plus elle devait faire face à l'impassibilité habituelle de Je-me-balade-avec-une-croix-sur-la-tronche-et-alors-je-m'-en-fous, il était sûr qu'elle garderait un très mauvais souvenir de sa mission. Sur le coup, Axel eût presque pitié d'elle : Elle qui était partie avec un grand sourire...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Zexion était (encore) à la bibliothèque. Rien n'avait changé : Il lisait chaque jour un nouveau tome de Oui-Oui, Demyx à ses côtés en train de jouer les airs mélodiques qui lui passaient par la tête avec son sitar.

Seulement aujourd'hui, quelque chose allait venir troubler leur journée. Quelque chose qu'on aurait aimé ne jamais voir lorsqu'on est tranquil.

Cette chose, j'ai nommé Marluxia.

« Zexion ! Tu peux m'aider ?!

- Allons bon... Soupira le conspirateur ténébreux. Pourquoi donc ?

- Je suis un fidel lecteur de Marlulu magazine (1 euro seulement, prière de s'adresser à l'auteur pour de plus amples informations) et cette semaine, ils ont publiés un questionnaire : La personnalité qu'ils jugent la plus intéressante gagnera un séjour dans un super parc d'attraction ! Je veux que tu vérifies mes réponses, hihi. »

Le numéro VI pris la feuille que lui tendait l'assassin sublime. Il sortit ses lunettes, tel un vieux papy, et commença à lire :

« Alors... « Je m'appelle Marluxia, Marlulu pour les amis. » Ouais mais le problême, c'est que tu n'as pas d'amis, Marluxia... Tu aimes « Le rose et les roses, hihi. » Ben voyons... et... Tu es naturiste ?!

- Ouais ! Je me suis dis que ce serait top de le dire !

- T'es au courant que ça veut pas dire que tu aimes la nature ? »

...

« Ah, ça veut dire quoi, alors ?

- Pathétique. Conclut Zexion en lui rendant la feuille. Je refuse de continuer à lire ce ramassis de sottises. »

Le numéro XI reprit son document, dépité : Il voulait vraiment le gagner ce voyage à Disneyland...

« T'en fais pas, Marlulu, lui répondit Demyx qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais t'aider, moi ! Passe ton questionnaire.

Marluxia retrouva son sourire et vint s'asseoir à côté de la mélopée nocturne.

« Alors pour commencer, tu pourrais dire que tu es culturé, ça fera bonne impression ! »

Zexion émit un petit rire : C'est sûr que pour faire bonne impression, il en fera le "culturé".

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Me revoilà... »

C'était une Xion méconnaissable qui était de retour devant Axel et Roxas. Rien à voir avec la sémillante jeune fille(2) qu'ils avaient l'habitude de cotoyer maintenant. Celle-ci avait un air cacochyme et semblait épuisée. Pourtant, ça ne faisait qu'une demi heure qu'elle était partie. Roxas l'avait connue plus endurante ! Ce n'était pas logique. Le blond lui demanda innocente ment comment s'était passé sa mission bien qu'il savait d'avance que la réponse serait pessimiste :

« Mal... T'avais raison, faut jamais faire confiance à Xigbar... »

Elle se lança alors dans un long récit explicatif relatant les faits comme elle les avait vécu.

« On est arrivé à la forteresse oubliée avec comme mission de voler le livre de Winnie L'ouson. Mais Saïx avait pas envie de bouger alors il nous a dit qu'il nous attendrait. Comme il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention, il a dit que j'allais occuper Merlin pendant Xigbar volerait le livre. Donc on marchait, Xigbar et moi et un moment, il m'a montré Merlin. Il m'a dit que pour l'occuper, je devais allais lui signaler qu'un certain Sephiroth était en train de tout casser vers les fortifications et que, s'il hésitait à aller voir, je devais rajouter que le Sephiroth en question était très faible et donc, nul au combat.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il s'est avéré que j'ai dis à Sephiroth lui-même qu'il ne savait pas se battre. Ce qui à l'évidence était faux puisqu'il m'a pas raté... Heureusement, Saïx m'a choppée au passage quand j'étais en train de voler pour la sixième fois en l'air et on s'est caché.

- Et je suppose que Xigbar vous attendez bien sagement avec le livre à la main à l'entrée de la ville ?

- Voui... Il a dit qu'avec le grabuge qu'on avait fait, Merlin avait fini par sortir de chez lui.

- Ben voyons... »

Axel écoutait sans rien dire. Pour dire vrai, il se sentait de trop dans cette discution. A bien y penser, c'était absurde. C'était lui qui ne faisait rien pour changer les choses. Mais étant ce qu'il est, il ne voulait pas les changer : Il attendait simplement... Que tout redevienne comme avant (comme un con).

Il se le va.

« Je m'rentre.

- Axel ? »

Le passage se referma sous les regards éffarés de Xion et Roxas.

-

« Et merde ! »

De retour à l'Illusiocitadelle, le roux arpentait les couloirs se rendre dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était être seul. Et surtout... Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas à réagir comme ça : Cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas. Il ne savais pas non plus ses intentions. Alors pourquoi l'énervait t-elle à ce point ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle était en train de lui voler Roxas ? Et surtout... Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. De la jalousie, peut-être ? Il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça lui faisait vraiment mal...

-

« Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment... »

Roxas, justement, se sentait bien bête à cet instant. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait et qu'il avait l'impression de comprendre parfaitement en retour. Il se faisait une joie de le présenter au seul ami qu'il aie jamais eu. Alors pourquoi tout se passait comme ça ?

« Roxas... Commença Xion avec un sourire. T'es amoureux d'Axel ?

- Pardon ?

- Hihi hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ne t'en fais pas, je suis une yaoiste, tu peux touuuut me dire ! Continua t-elle avec un sourire pervers. Et puis j'ai bien vu comment tu le regardais tout à l'heure ! Niahaha !

Le blond baissa la tête : Il ne voulait en parler à personne, même à Xion qu'il jugeait pourtant digne de confiance. La vérité, c'était qu'il crevait d'envie de le crier à la terre entière... Mais il redoutait la réaction des autres et surtout, celle d'Axel. Après tout, il n'était que deux garçons et dénués de coeur qui plus est ! Qui pourrait croire en cet amour dérisoire(3) ?

« Lui aussi à l'air de beaucoup t'apprecier, tu sais ! continua la brune.

- C'est censé être ironique ? »

La jeune fille n'avait pas vu Axel souvent et encore moins sous son meilleur jour. Roxas ne voyait donc pas comment elle pouvait affirmer ça aussi aisément.

« Pas du tout ! Je te laisse, j'ai un truc à faire !

- Tu vas où ?

- Secret ! »

Et sur cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus, elle partit.  
Roxas était déboussolé : Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à agir bizarrement en ce moment ?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Marluxia ! »

Vexen courait dans toute l'illusiocitadelle à la recherche du numéro XI. Il était visiblement énervé. Très énervé, même. Mais nul ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Il entrait dans chaque chambre au hasard, avec ou sans le consentement de son propriétaire. Ce qui, bien sûr, provoqua quelques altércations que nous ne citerons pas pour ne pas choquer les jeunes lecteurs.

Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'il entre (malheureusement pour lui) dans celle d'Axel et qu'il se prit le premier objet que le numéro VIII avait à sa portée. A savoir, un livre de trois mille pages que Zexion lui avait prêté pour « s'enrichir et combler la curiosité parfois latente qui sommeille en chacun de nous ». Phrase à laquelle il n'avait pas compris le moindre mot, tout comme le livre qu'il a abandonné à la troisième ligne, d'ailleurs.

« Tabernacle ! Numéro VIII, es-tu devenu fou ?

- C'est drôle, répondit Axel en ramassant le livre. J'allais te demander la même chose.

- Qu'importe ! Je cherche ce chien de Marluxia ! L'as-tu vu ? »

Le roux tilta. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là ! Lui qui s'amuse à la tourmenter pendant ses rêves...

« NE ME PARLEZ PLUS DE LUI ! » Hurla t-il tout en rebalançant le livre à la figure de Vexen et en le virant dehors. On entendit ensuite la porte claquer, puis plus rien.

« J'ai toujours dit que tôt ou tard, la folie nous gagnerait tous, murmura le savant glacial tout en se remettant en route. Je suis sûr que c'est l'auteur qui déteinds sur nous. » [Gneuh ?]

Ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin qu'il apperçut enfin l'assassin sublime en train de se recoiffer devant un mirroir tout en chantonnant.

« Lalalaaaa... Ce soir, je serai le plus beau pour aller danser ! Ohhh yeah...

- Marluxia ! »

L'interessé se retourna vivement.

« Ouiii ?

- J'en ai la certitude à présent... C'est bien toi qui m'avait volé mon dvd de " Roméo + Juliette " ... Et mes fraises Tagada, de surcroix !

- Oh, tu parles de ça ? »

Flash Back

Le numéro XI était désespéré : Personne ne voulait jouer avec lui aujourd'hui. Même Luxord qui était soi-disant occupé à trier ses cartes (Genre il a que ça à foutre). L'assassin sublime marchait donc, sans savoir vraiment où il allait, mais en espérant de tout son coeur inexistant qu'il trouverait quelque chose d'amusant à faire. Mais malheureusement, il se prit une porte en pleine poire. Vexen apparut derrière celle-ci et le regarde comme s'il était la chose la plus insignifiante à ses yeux. Non, le numéro IV ne l'appréciait définitivement pas . Mais Marluxia, trop occupé à masser son nez endoloris ne se rendit compte de rien.

« Ah c'est toi, Marluxia...

- Dis donc, tu pourrais t'excuser ! Je te jure que si tu as abimé mon beau visage, je te fais des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! »

Le savant glacial murmura quelque chose que nul ne comprit et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Marluxia en resta bouche bée, tel un poisson. Décidément, Vexen l'énervait au plus haut point en ce moment. Et rien que pour ça, il irait fouiller dans sa chambre, et toc !

Chose dit, chose faite. Le numéro XI pénétra dans l'antre de son " compagnon ", bien décidé à mettre le bazarre (et si possible, trouver deux, trois trucs intéressants).

Vexen n'avait jamais laissé personne entrer dans sa chambre. C'est donc avec un air émerveillé que notre bonhomme rose découvrait les gouts du blond en matière de décoration. Contrairement à celle de Marluxia, la chambre du numéro IV était pratiquement unicolor : Elle était blanche, blanche et... Rouge ?

L'assassin sublime s'arrêta. Là, à un mètre de lui, se trouvait un paquet de Fraises tagada. Que faire ? en temps normal, il aurait pû se retenir, mais cette fois, les bonbons semblaient l'appeller. Ils le supplier même ! Ca lui rappelait étrangement la pub bonduelle qu'il avait vu la veille à la télé.

Il se mit à réfléchir pour la première fois de sa vie. Il cherchait un moyen de satisfaire la requête des ces pauvres petits bonbons qui ne demandaient qu'à être mangé, et en même temps, à un moyen pour que Vexen ne s'en rende pas compte. C'est alors qu'il eût une merveilleuse idée. Il se précipité hors de l'Illusiocitadelle et alla au square le plus proche. Là-bas, il ramassa des petits cailloux, puis alla acheter de la peinture dans un magasin. Puis il se mit au travail. A la fin, c'est plus d'un vingtaine de cailloux qui se retrouvèrent peins en rouge.

Et le numéro XI entreprit l'échange entre les vrais fraises tagada et leurs substitutions. Le résultat final était parfait, personne ne se douterait de rien. Et tout en mangeant ses chers bonbons, il continua de fouiller dans la chambre. C'est ainsi qu'il tomba sur le dvd de "Roméo + Juliette " dans une armoire.

« Oh bah ça alors, c'est trop chouette ! »

Et content de sa trouvaille, il repartit dans sa chambre pour pouvoir le visionner.  
La suite, vous la connaissez déjà...

Fin Flash Back

« Je vais te pendre par les pieds et te jeter en pature à Tic Tac (nda : le crocodile dans Peter Pan) !!

- N'empêche, commenta Xigbar qui passait à ce moment là, tu avoues que la cassette était à toi. Muahahah ! »

Pendant que le savant glacial coursait de nouveau Marluxia dans toute l'illusiocitadelle, Xion était rentrée et se dirigeait d'un pas assuré vers la chambre d'Axel. Elle avait un plan en tête et elle espérait bien qu'il marcherait. La survie de l'Akuroku en dépendait !

N'étant pas comme ce sans-gène de Vexen, elle toqua à la porte.

« NON ! Je ne sais pas où se trouve Marluxia !

- C'est Xion.

- Je ne sais pas non plus où se trouve Roxas.

- C'est avec toi que je veux parler, nounouille ! »

...

« Bon d'accord, entre ! » Lâcha la rafale de flammes dansantes.

La brune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la chambre du roux.

« Alors, tu veux quoi ? Demanda ce dernier, blasé.

- Te parler de Roxas. » Répondit-elle au tac au tac

...

Elle se fichait de lui ? Elle était revenue pour faire la faire-valoir ? En tout cas, ça ne prendrait pas avec lui. Il savait (ou du moins, le pensait) à quoi s'en tenir. Xion continua joyeusement :

« Tu l'aimes, n'est ce paaaas ? »

Le numéro VIII s'étrangla. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? Ca ne la regardait pas. De plus, il ne voulait pas en parler (décidément...).

« Mais que nenni ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? » Se défendit-il en essayant de prendre un air détaché.

Xion sourit. Tout se passait comme prévu.

« Ah bon... Donc s'il ne t'interesse pas, je peux tenter ma chance ? Je le trouve très mignon, tu sais... »

Axel se figea. Comment ça « tenter sa chance » ? A quoi jouait-elle ? Il avait donc eu raison de la considérer comme une potentielle rivale dés le début. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'il avoue ? Sûrement pas devant elle en tout cas.

« Fais ce que tu veux » Lâcha t-il d'un air amer.

La brune sourit de nouveau, montrant à tous qu'elle se brossait les dents avec colgate " blancheur longue durée ". Elle était satisfaite de la tournure de la discussion et partie.

Il était hors de question pour Axel d'en rester là...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Roxaes était lui aussi rentré à Illusiopolis. Il n'avait croisé personne depuis le départ de Xion. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était ne pas tomber sur Xemnas : A coup sûr, il lui donnerait une mission simple mais barbante type " marchander avec les Mogs " ou "Aller chercher Demyx qui s'est encore pommé quelque part " .

Il longeait donc chaque mur, prêt à se cacher derrière le premier objet qu'il voyait au cas où. C'était lamentable, il l'avouait. Mais c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé.

« Roxas ! »

Le blond aperçut Demyx lui fait de grands signes, tel un gamin. Roxas sourit : Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus parlé. Il s'approcha de lui.

« La forme ? Demanda la mélopée nocturne.

- Ça peut aller... » Répondit Roxas.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais pas vraiment une vérité non plus.

« Et toi, comment ça se passe avec Zexion ? » Continua t-il.

Il avait eu des échos de leur relation, et était vraiment intrigué par ce duo.

« En fait, commença t-il, je sais pas trop...

- Comment ça ? Questionna le numéro XIII. Mais tu... Euh... Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Bien sûr... Mais... On est complètement différent : On a pas les mêmes centres d'interêts... Le seul truc qui nous lie, c'est Oui Oui... Pas très glorieux !

- Au moins, vos sentiments sont réciproques... Marmonna Roxas.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Axel ? »

La châtain réfléchit.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans sa chambre. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il a l'air de mauvaise humeur : Tout à l'heure, je passais en chantonnant dans le couloir et il m'a balancé un coussin dessus...

- N'importe qui de sensé aurait fait ça en t'entendant chanter, commenta le blond. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'anormal.

- Merci Roxas... Ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenu.

- De rien » Répondit l'interessé en commençant à s'éloigner. Maintenant qu'il savait où était Axel, il n'avait plus de raison de errer dans le corridor. Et Demyx se retrouva de nouveau tout seul comme un con.

Quand il arriva dans le couloir, il fut surpris de voir Xion sortir de la chambre d'Axel dans un air guilleret. Alors comme ça, ses deux meilleurs amis se faisaient la malle pour se retrouver ?

La brune l'aperçut et se précipita sur lui, joviale :

« Oh, Roxas ! Tu tombes bien ! Axel a quelque chose à te dire ! Il est dans sa chambre, va le voir ! Allez, Salut ! »

Et elle partie.

...

Roxas ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Tout ce qu'il attendait dorénavant, c'était la conclusion. Il en avait marre de se creuser la tête pour essayer de découvrir les pensées de tout le monde. Il n'était pas devin ! Malgré tout, il se demandait bien ce dont voulait lui parler Axel. Cela avait peut-être un rapport avec son comportement étrange ?

Avide de savoir, il avança face à la porte et toqua. La voix du roux lui répondit :

« Non Vexen, je ne sais pas où est Marluxia ! Demyx, je ne veux pas t'écouter chanter. Xigbar, je m'en fous de tes ragots. Zexion, j'ai pas fini ton livre. Larxene, je veux te pas servir de cobaye et Xion, je veux plus te parler !

- Waouh... Commenta Roxas. T'en as eu des visites(4) ! »

Un silence lui répondit. Le blond se sentit très bête.

« Roxas ? » Retentit finalement la voix du numéro VIII.

Il entendit alors un cliquetis et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Euh... Xion m'a dit que tu voulais me parler ? » Tenta t-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Axel le regarda avec un air hébété : Quelque chose à lui dire ? Mais où elle était allé chercher ça, celle la ? Décidement, elle ne lui causait que des problêmes ! Enfin bref, ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre : Un certain blondinet attendait une réponse qui tardait à venir. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire ?

« Ben euh... Commença t-il.

- Axel ! Retentit alors la voix de Xaldin. Dépêche toi, t'es retard ! »

Le roux fit une moue surprise : Il l'avait complètement oubliée cette mission avec tentacules-man... Mais au moins, elle avait eu le mérite de le sauver.

« Désolé Roxas ! S'excusa t-il. On se voit plus tard. »

Il se téléporta sans que le numéro XIII ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Jamais à l'heure, hein ! » Grogna Xaldin tout en s'engageant dans le passage qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Axel ne répondit rien. Il était trop content d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire pour lancer des piques au numéro II. Il le rejoignit et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres à son tour.

« Au fait, où va t-on ? Demanda t-il.

- Au pays des merveilles. » Répondit la lance tourbillonnante d'un ton ferme.

Vu comment son partenaire avait l'air disposé à répondre à ses questions, le roux préféra laisser la conversation en suspens. Cette mission s'annonçait joyeuse...

Il entendit le brun pousser une exclamation de surprise. Ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait, il regarda par dessus l'épaule du numéro II avant d'hurler :

« Mais qu'est ce qu'une baleine fout ici ?! »

Devant eux nageait Monstro qui n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

« Xaldin, fais quelque chose ! Elle va nous bouffer !

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Railla t-il. ? Que j'ouvre la fin du passage ? »

...

« Oh, pas con ! Continua t-il, fier de lui. »

Monstro émit une horrible plainte avant de foncer sur eux. Elle ouvrit largement sa bouche parsemée de milliers de dents.

Et la baleine les bouffa avant qu'ils ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste.

« Xaldin, sombre idiot ! » Retentit le voix d'Axel en écho...

-

Tout était noir. Ils se sentaient tomber, et la chute semblait infinie. Quand enfin ils atterrirent tout à tour lourdement sur le "sol" , ils commencèrent à distinguer les diverses couleurs parsemant la cavité buccale de la baleine.

« Crétin de cétacé ! Jura le numéro II. Le chef va nous tuer !

- Faudrait encore qu'on sorte d'ici pour ça... Commenta le roux. Regarde, on dirait un passage, là-bas !» Dit la rafale de flammes dansantes en montrant du doigt une sorte de petite grotte.

Les deux similis s'y engouffrèrent et et débouchèrent dans le ventre un. Deux nouveaux passages s'offraient à eux.

« On se sépare ? » Proposa Axel.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'engouffra dans le premier. Le numéro VIII prit donc le deuxième passage. Il se baladèrent ainsi de ventres en ventres en se pomant toutes les cinq secondes (J'aime rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à mes lecteurs !) jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent aux intestins, exposant l'aboutissement de leur infructueuse recherche.

« C'EST QUOI CETTE BALEINE POURRIE OU ON REVIENT TOUJOURS AU MÊME ENDROIT ?! » Explosa Xaldin.

Axel ne disait rien, mais pensait la même chose intérieurement. Il était autant fatigué que la fois où Roxas l'avait forcé à faire un jogging avec lui... Un petit rire retentit non loin d'eux et un petit pantin sortit de derrière un coquillage. Il se mit ensuite à courir et sauta dans un trou d'un air joyeux.

« C'était qui, cette marionnette ? » Demanda le numéro II.

Axel haussa les épaules et sauta à son tour dans le trou.

« Père, père ! » Cria Pinocchio.

Il courait sur le pont d'un petit navire et alla chercher un vieillard qui somnolait dans son lit.

« Que se passe t-il, Pinocchio ? Demanda ce dernier d'un air endormi.

- Père, j'ai vu des gens perdus !

- Pinocchio, ce n'est pas bien de mentir... Comment ? Ton nez ne s'allonge pas ? Il doit être cassé... » Diagnostiqua Geppetto tout en tirant dessus pour l'allonger. « Allonge toi, sale pif !

- Ouille, ouille ! Onomatopétait ( ?) la marionnette. Mais je ne mens pas, père ! C'est la vérité !

- Alors où sont ces gens ? »

C'est ce moment que choisit Axel pour atterrir sur Figaro, l'adorable petit chat noir et blanc de Geppetto.

« Maouuuuw ! »

Xaldin, lui, finit la tête la première dans le bocal de Cléo et n'arrivait visiblement pas à la sortir au vue des petites bulles que l'on voyait remonter.

« Les voilà ! » Ricana Pinocchio. Le numéro II, qui avait enfin réussi à dégager sa tête du bocal se tourna vers Geppetto et vociféra :

« Hé oh, pépé ! Ça va pas d'avoir des animaux aussi dangereux chez soi ?!

- Dangereux ? Mon Figaro et ma belle sirène ? S'étonna le vieillard. Bigre, non !

- Le v'là qu'il parle comme Vexen... Soupira Axel. On lui filera son numéro, je suis sûr qu'il s'entendront bien. Dites pépé, vous savez pas comment on sort d'ici par hasard ?

- Hum... Réfléchit-il. Il y a peut-être un moyen. »

Il leur expliqua alors tout un stratagème comme quoi il faudra faire du feu pour faire éthernuer la baleine et ainsi être propulsé hors de celle-ci.

« Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas d'allumettes... Conclut tristement Pinocchio.

- Pas grave » Leur répondit le roux en commençant à foutre le feu à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Gepetto parut émerveillé d'un tel pouvoir.

« Maintenant, prions. Déclara Xaldin.

- Pourquoi donc ? S'inquiéta le vieux.

- Pour qu'on ne meurt pas carbonisé avant que la baleine éthernue. »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

« Et alors ? Demanda Xemnas d'un air las.

- Et alors, reprit Axel, nous sommes finalement sorti et on est revenu.

- Et vous n'avez pas posé un seul pied au pays des merveilles, je suppose...

- Ben non, répondit Xaldin, penaud.

- Et en plus, vous m'avez ramené un vieux, un pantin, un chat et un poisson rouge, continua le chef.

- Ce n'est pas un poisson rouge ! Rétorqua Geppetto. C'est une sirène, une vraie !

- Silence, vieux fou sénile ! Axel, Xaldin, dites moi que c'est une blague.

- Ben non, dit Axel.

- Et vous n'avez pas pensé à vous téléporter hors de la baleine, par hasard ? »

...

« Téléporter ? Hasarda le numéro II. Ce mot me dit quelque chose...

- Ouais ! Moi aussi ! Rigola Axel. Ça avait l'air d'être super pratique en plus. Qu'est que ça peut bien être ? »

...

« DEHORRRRRRS ! » Hurla finalement Xemnas.

C'est ainsi que pour une raison inconnue, le numéro II et VIII se retrouvèrent à même le sol lors de la réunion suivante.

...

A suivre...

(1) « _Ça lui rappellait la fois où il avait mangé du nuoc-nâm_... » : Alors là... J'avais plus d'inspiration, alors je me suis dit "J'ouvre le dico à une page au hasard, et je mets le doigt sur un mot aussi au hasard et le mot, je devrais l'utiliser dans ma prochaine phrase" et je suis tombé sur ça... x) C'est un poisson qu'on mange avec de la saumure... Fin bref, ça m'a l'air horrible ! xD

(2) « _la sémillante jeune fille_ » : Je crois que Xion est un peu OOC sur ce coup là -__-' mais bon le jeu est pas encore sorti, je peux faire ce que je veux ahahah :D

(3) « _Qui pourrait croire en cet amour dérisoir_ ? » : Et c'est à ce moment là, Chères compères Yaoiste que nous entrons en scène ! 8D

(4) « _T'en as eu des visites_ » : Notez quand même que tout ce petit monde est venu entre le moment où Vexen s'est fait virer de la chambre d'Axel et le moment ou Marluxia a fini de lui raconter son aventure. Soit pas plus de dix minutes xD


	8. Le pays imaginaire

Me revoilà ! :D

Je vous poste un dernier chapitre avant que je reprenne les cours ! Et oui, les vacances c'est fini ! J'écrirai moins souvent ! D8

J'ai écris ce chapitre très rapidement (j'ai juste eu la grosse flemme de le recopier xD)

Enfin bref, bonne lecture ! ^o^

0o0

Chapitre 8 : Le pays imaginaire

Les mêmes éternels reflets orangés défilaient, parsemant l'horizon de ces couleurs qui caractérisaient si bien la cité du crépuscule. En haut du clocher de la gare, un jeune garçon à la chevelure d'ange contemplait de ses grands yeux océans ce paysage qu'il connaissait par coeur. C'était dans cette ville qu'il était né. Dans cette ville qu'il avait reçu son nom... Tant de souvenirs liés à cet endroit.

Il posa un regard empreint de mélancolie sur le cadran de l'horloge : Dis-sept heures. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi journée qu'Axel était en mission. Roxas avait l'impression que le roux cherchait à l'éviter en ce moment, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas le sentir s'éloigner peu à peu. Il ne le voulait pas. Et il ne savait pas comment le faire revenir à lui.

« Roxas ! Je savais que je te trouverais ici ! » Retentit la voix de Xion derrière lui.

La jeune fille s'assit à ses côtés avec un air enthousiaste.

« Je suis vraiment super contente pour Axel et toi !

- Pour... Pardon ?! S'exclamma t-il sans comprendre.

- Ben oui ! Vous sortez ensemble, non ?

- Euh, pas vraiment, non... » Déclara Roxas, gêné.

La brune perdit tout son enthousiasme.

« Hein ? HEIIIN ? Tu plaisantes ? Mais... Il ne t'a rien dit ?

- Mais dit quoi ? » Demanda t-il sans comprendre.

La brune ne répondit pas, interdite.

« Quel empoté cet Axel ! Se dit-elle pour elle-même. Je lui emmène tout sur un plateau et même pas fichu de se débrouiller !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- De rien. Dis vois, en parlant d'Axel, il va venir ?

- Sûrement, répondit Roxas. Dés qu'il aura fini sa mission. »

Xion retrouva son sourire : Il n'était pas trop tard, elle avait toujours le plan B. Si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait bientôt ajouter les deux garçons en train de se bécoter dans son album photo, en bonne yaoiste qu'elle était.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que j'attende avec toi ? » Demanda t-elle.

Le blond fit non de la tête. Après tout, un peu de compagnie n'était pas de refus. Dix minutes passèrent. Dix interminables minutes durant lesquelles Roxas apprit dans les moindres détails comment la brune s'était cassée un ongle plus tôt dans la journée.

Quand enfin Axel arriva. Xion fut la première à l'appercevoir. Et elle était loin de ne pas avoir remarqué l'air contrarié qu'il abordait. Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa présence aux côtés du blond ? Si c'était le cas, il était temps d'appliquer son plan !

Elle se rapprocha rapidement et l'enlaça de ses frêles bras, ordonnant au blond de ne surtout pas bouger.

Roxas sursauta suite à ce soudain contact physique. A quoi jouait-elle ? Et devant Axel en plus ! Elle connaissait pourtant ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Si elle continuait comme ça, il pourrait croire que...

Il leva la tête pour aperçevoir le roux les regarder étrangement, puis tourna les talons. Il ne comprenait pas : Pourquoi était-il parti sans rien dire ?

« Nihihi ! Il est jalouuuux ! » Chantonna Xion.

Jaloux ? c'est ce qu'il était ? Roxas ne pouvait pas le croire : Après tout, pourquoi le serait-il ?

« A ton avis ? Railla Xion. Vous êtes vraiment pires que des gamins, faut tout vous expliquer ! Bon, j'y vais. Je dois le prévenir que c'est pas la peine qu'il cherche à t'éviter, vous partez en mission ensemble.

- Pardon ? S'exclamma la clé du destin.

- Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Bon ben maintenant, tu le sais.

Elle lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle étaient indiqués les critères de réussite de la mission et s'eclipsa en souhaitant bonne chance à son ami.

« C'est pas vrai... » Marmonna le blond.

Il ferma les yeux : Quand pourrait-il enfin souffler ?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

« Ahhhh ! A l'aide ! »

Demyx revenait à toute allure de la passerelle du néant. Il avait l'air horrifié.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Xigbar qui étaient en grande discussion philosophique avec Zexion.

- Un monstre ! Là-bas ! » Criait le châtain.

Le borgne et le conspirateur ténébreux échangèrent un regard : Un monstre ?

« Et comment était-il, ce monstre ? Demanda Zexion.

- Il était... Grand ! plus grand que Xigbar ! Et puis... Tout rouge ! Et blanc ! Avec un chapeau.

Cette description n'avançant pas beaucoup les deux similis, ils décidèrent d'aller voir par eux-même. D'autant plus qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que que le monstre en question soit un intrus.

Arrivés à la passerelle du néant, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à appercevoir une grosse masse rouge et blanche dans un coin, leur tournant le dos.

« Vous pensez que c'est vivant ? Demanda l'archer.

- VAS-Y ! VAS-Y ! VAS-Y ! cria la grosse masse.

- Apparemment, oui. Conclut Zexion. Eh, toi ! Le gros truc rouge et blanc ! »

Pas de réaction. Juste un deuxième cri de joie :

« OUIIII !

Le trio regardait la scène, effarés devant tant d'indifference.

« Bon, à trois, on lui saute dessus ! » Proposa le numéro II.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Un, deux... »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

L'ambiance était... Froide.

Axel et Roxas étaient au pays imaginaires. Ils devaient trouver plusieurs orichalques, ce matériau rare, et avait décidé de commencer à chercher dans ce monde. Enfin,ça, c'était la version officieuse. La vérité était que le numéro VIII avait choisi complètement au hasard.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Ils avaient également hérités d'un troisième partenaire pour cette mission.

« Veuillez accélérer le pas, je vous pris ! »

Vexen les méprisait, les engueulait, parlait comme un vieux... Bref, il était de très bonne humeur, malheureusement pour eux.

« Pourquoi diable dois-je rester avec des impertinents comme vous ? Tss, vous me faites perdre mon temps !

- Bon, t'as fini pépé ? Le coupa Axel.

- Je ne parle pas aux abrutis congénitaux, rétorqua le savant glacial.

- Espèce de ... ! »

L'échange verbal dura encore quelques minutes quand finalement, faute d'arguments, il se remirent en route sans un regard l'un pour l'autre.

Comme ils ne pouvaient pas voler sans la magie de clochette, ils négocièrent donc avec le capitaine crochet pour voyager à bord de son navire. Ce dernier accepta : C'était un bon ami de Xigbar.

« et où allez-vous ? Demanda t-ils aux similis ?

- Ici, répondit Roxas en lui montrant une île sur la carte.

- Oh, je vois. Et si... Hem... Si par hasard, vous trouvez la cachette de Peter Pan... Pourriez-vous me prévenir ?

- Bien sûr. » Mentit Roxas.

Il n'avait aucune intention de chercher. Et même s'il l'a trouvée, il ne dirait rien.

« C'est très aimable à vous. » Les remercia Crochet.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Arrivés sur l'île, le trio se sépara pour trouver plus vite ce qu'ils cherchaient. Axel partit chercher vers les sirènes, Roxas se dirigea vers les montagnes tandis que Vexen restait dans cette partie de l'île.

Le numéro VIII se mit donc en route. Et pourquoi ce serait Vexen qui resterait sur place d'abord ? Tandis que lui devait se taper plusieurs kilomètres juste pour aller voir de stupides sirènes ! Non mais vraiment, quel outrage ! De plus, il ne pouvait pas s'y téléporter puisqu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait cet endroit.

Alors qu'il marchait, il repensa à Roxas. Ils devaient le rejoindre à la cité du crépuscule pour que ce dernier lui dise quelque chose. Mais à la place, il l'avait trouvé dans les bras de cette Xion. Cette sale harpie ! Elle avait réellement de s'approprier Roxas ! Rien que l'idée de les savoir ensemble faisait enrager le roux. Il devait réagir, contre-attaquer ! Mais comment ? De plus, c'est à peine s'ils s'adressaient la parole

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas cette silhouette se faufiler derrière lui. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit quoi que ce soit lorsque cette même silhouette lui enfila un sac sur la tête.

Axel soupira : Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire avoir par un piège aussi grossier ?!

Et pourtant, il ne put opposer aucune résistance lorsque deux gros bras le hissèrent sans ménagement sur de collossales épaules.

Lorsqu'on lui retira envie le sac qui lui obstruait la vue, il eût du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait : Il était attaché à un poteau, sur un bûcher plus précisement et autour de lui dansaient des tas d'Indiens qui n'avait pas l'air très contents. Apparemment, ils étaient en train de le menacer. Mais il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de leur language qui semblait être un mélange entre le Français et une autre, inconnue.

« Bon, pas de panique. Pensa t-il. Pépé et Roxas vont sûrement passer par là au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai qu'à attendre, et... »

Un bruit sec se fit entendre. Plus précisément un bruit d'allumette qui craque.

« Nouvelle technologie ! » Chanta un des Indiens.

Un autre arrivait, une torche enflammée dans les mains. Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr : qu'il contrôle le feu ou pas, il allait mourir(1). Enfin, "disparaitre" serait le terme plus exacte. Un simili ne meurt pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? Il revient juste au néant...

Le feu justement, semblait bien se moquer de lui en ce moment. Il dansait allègrement au rythme du vent, il était libre, indomptable. _Un peu comme lui, avant..._

Le roux voyait la torche se rapprocher dangereusement du bûcher,de plus en plus en plus près... Trop près !

«Euh, on peut négocier ? Tenta t-il vainement.

- Popokali(2) ! Lui répondit l'Indien.

- Ah, d'accord. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... »

Il sentait la fin arriver. Cette fois, personne ne pourrait l'aider.

Il décida, comme si c'était le moment, de réciter des dernières paroles à propos de ses camarades.

« Alors, Xemnas... Bof, j'ai rien à te dire... Xigbar... Mais qu'est ce que tu es con ! Xaldin... J'ai toujours voulu te dire que t'étais moche... Vexen... Ouais, t'étais quand même sympa dans le fond... »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

« Trois ! »

Xigbar et Demyx bondirent en avant. Seul Zexion qui avait mentit était resté en retrait.

« On te tient ! Lança l'archer.

- Par la barbichette ? » Commenta inutilement Demyx

Ignorant sa remarque puéril, il continua :

« Qui es-tu ?

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE OU QUOI ?!

- Luxord ? » S'étonna la mélopée nocture.

C'était en effet le numéro X qu'ils étaient en train d'écraser de tout leur poids.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Demanda Zexion. C'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

- Je suis Toad ! S'offusqua le joueur du destin. Et vous m'avez fait perdre ma course ! »

En effet, une nintendo D-èss (pour ne pas citer de marque) gisait par terre, l'inscription "Douzième - Perdu" affiché sur l'écran.

« Ah, je vois ! Compris Demyx. C'est Mario Kart !

- Quand même, Luxord ! La tenue... C'était obligatoire ?

- Bien sûr ! Toad est le meilleur ! D'ailleurs, j'ai changé de religion. Je ne crois plus au grand dieu des similis. Désormais, je pratique le Toadisme ! C'est l'auteur qui est à l'origine de cette conversion.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Jura le numéro VI. Il faut l'arrêter, cette fille ! Elle est en train de nous discréditer auprès de tous les joueurs !

- Je suis d'accord ! S'enthousiasma Xigbar. Je propose qu'après cette fic, on organise tous un lynchage public !

- Exactement ! Lynchons les ! Elle, ainsi que tous les ignorants qui trouvent cette fic drôle ! Pff, un tel torchon !

- C'est dit ! »

Un horrible complot se tramait. Qui allait les arrêter ?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Roxas était perdu.  
Il avait bien essayé de faire le petit poucet avec des cailloux pour retrouver son chemin, mais apparemment, il les avait trop espacés : Il ne les retrouvait plus !

Dés le début, il l'avait sentie mal cette mission. De toute façon, rien que le fait d'être avec Axel en dépit de leur rapports distants des derniers jours était synonyme de malchance.

Et maintenant, il s'était perdu et errait seul en quête d'un arbre ou d'une pierre qu'il aurait déjà apperçut auparavant.

Alors qu'il marchait, il sentit une odeur âcre lui monter aux narines. Une odeur... Une odeur de brûlé ! Une icendie s'était t-il déclaré sur l'île ?

Des voix distinctes lui parvenaient maintenant. Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, les mots "intrus" et "Brûlons" suffirent à l'inquiéter. Et si c'était ses camarades qui s'étaient fait attrapper ?

Non, impossible. Aucun n'était assez stupide pour se faire avoir de la sorte.

...

Mais quand même, il ne voulait pas courir le risque. De plus, sa nature curieuse le poussait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire puisqu'il était perdu !

Discrètement, il se dirigea vers l'origine des voix dont il pensait sincerement que la langue était vernaculaire à cette île. Peut-être même à cette _seule_ partie de l'île. Il n'en savait rien.

Il arriva dans ce qu'il pensait être un y avait de nombreux tipis éparpillés dans tout le périmètre. Roxas pensa qu'ils feraient une bonne cachette pour observer sans être vu. Surtout qu'il ne risquait pas de voir grand chose à l'orée de la clairière, l'action se déroula en plein milieu du camp. Se déplaçant donc derrière chaque tipi avec une extrême discrétion, il finit par arriver à la destination voulue.

Il crut que son cœur allait lâcher en voyant la scène. Oui, car à ce moment précis, il était persuadé dans un avoir un. Un coeur...

Axel, prisonnié de pas moins d'une cinquantaine d'Indiens qui n'avait pas l'air très pacifistes à son égard, tous un flambeau à la main, se dirigeant dangereusement vers le numéro VIII tout en tenant des propos incompréhensibles... Ainsi, il avait eu raison ! L' "intrus" était bel et bien un de ses compagnons... Et quel compagnon ! Il fallait que ce soit lui qui se soit fait prendre.

Comme il n'entendait rien de là où il était, à part les hurlements de certains, il décida de se rapprocher d'avantage.

« ... C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé » Disait Axel.

Le numéro XIII l'entendit ensuite avec affarement prononcer des dernières paroles qui étaient destinés aux différents membres de l'organisation.

« Je rêve... Pensa t-il. Il va crever et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à faire ? Mais quel idiot, franchement ! »

Il fit apparaitre ses keyblades, prêt à se battre pour libérer son camarade. Les premières flammes avaient déjà commencé à consumer le bois. Bien qu'il évoluait lentement, le feu se propageait bel et bien. Roxas fit un pas, déterminé à en finir...  
Et se figea.

Ces mots... Il n'avait pas pu les prononcer !

Pas maintenant.

« Marlulu... Sans rancune pour toutes les fois où je t'ai traité de con, hein... Larxene... Malgré ton sale caractère, tu peux avoir bon fond... Roxas... »

Le roux déglutit.

« J'aurais... Tellement aimé te dire ces mots plus tôt... Mais on ne change pas un idiot, hein... Enfin bref. »

Le feu continuait à se propager, lentement mais sûrement, le vent ne favorisant pas sa progression.

« Roxas, je t'aime. »

Le choc fut tel que l'interessé en laissa tomber ses keyblades, qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit métallique en s'entrechoquant entre elles.

Il vit plusieurs regards se tourner vers lui, il entendit des Indiens manifester leur colère face à son intrusion, il aperçut également trois hommes se détacher du groupe pour venir à sa rencontre.  
Et il s'en fichait. En cet instant, seul les mots qu'Axel avaient prononcé comptaient.

Le numéro VIII tourna lui aussi la tête, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine agitation de la part de ses tortionnaires. Quand il aperçut le blond, il écarquilla les yeux : Depuis quand Roxas était-il là ?

Ce dernier justement, reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il esquiva avec souplesse le premier Indien avant de récupérer ses armes et de foncer dans le tas.

-

Maintenant que le numéro XIII était là, ça changeait tout. Axel se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas son heure finalement. Il entreprit donc de souffler sur la flamme encore frêle pour essayer désespérément d'éteindre ce fichu feu.

...

Ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la vitesse de propagation de ce dernier(3)...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Axel pensa qu'avoir Demyx avec eux aurait été bien pratique pour une fois.

Heureusement, Roxas qui s'était rapidement débarrassé des Indiens(4) revint pour briser les liens qui retenait son camarade et tout deux s'enfuirent.

Arrivés plus en hauteur et loin de toute cette agitation, haletants et suffocants, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol. Le roux éteignit une flammèche qui logeait clandestinement sur lui. Il n'osait pas regarder le numéro XIII en face malgré que ce dernier venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Axel. »

Pas de réponse. Il restait dans son mutisme.

« Axel, regarde moi. »

Le numéro VIII posa discrètement ses yeux sur le blond.

« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? »

Roxas avait un regard droit, fier. Il ne supportait plus cette situation, il voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute et ce n'est pas le mauvais esprit de son camarade qui l'en empêcherait.

A quoi bon mentir maintenant que tout était dit ?

Axel soupira et le défia du regard :

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

Le blond parut déstabilisé par le ton employé.

« Et puis de toute façon, tu t'en fiches puisque tu es avec Xion, maintenant, continua le roux.

- Pardon ?

- Tu crois que je vous ai pas vu, tout à l'heure ?

- C'est pour ça que tu es parti, alors ? Parce que j'étais avec Xion ? Mais y'a rien du tout entre nous deux ! Tu délires complètement ! »

Le numéro VIII se renfrogna. La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas. De plus, Roxas était remonté contre lui, à présent.

« Je crois ce que je vois, Roxas. Et Xion m'a clairement avoué en face qu'elle voulait tenter sa chance avec toi. »

La clé du destin ne comprenait plus rien. Xion ? LA Xion yaoiste avec son sourire de perverse ? C'était absurde : C'était la première à vouloir les caser ensemble !

« C'est n'est pas vrai... Déclara t-il.

- Roxas, elle me l'a dit elle-même.

- Je te dis que c'est faux ! Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous ! S'emporta le blond.

- Alors pourquoi ça t'énèrve autant ?

- Mais parce que c'est toi que j- »

Silence. On entendait que le bruissement des feuilles secouées par le vent.

« Que je... » Continuais Roxas.

Axel se leva sans rien dire, son visage ne laissant rien transparaitre de ses émotions. Désormais, les mots ne suffisaient plus à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Doucement, il se pencha vers le numéro XIII.

Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas, dépassé par les événements. Il savait ce qui allait se passer ou du moins pensait-il le croire : Il n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux en ce moment. Qui sait, Axel voulait peut-être simplement lui dire quelque chose ? Ou peut-être qu'il avait aperçut un insecte sur lui et qu'il voulait le faire partir ? (Non mais LOL quoi.)

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du roux se poser délicatement sur les siennes. In ne rêvait pas cette fois. Après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves tous les deux, le moment qu'ils attendaient tant. S'ils avaient été moins idiots tous les deux, ils n'aurait sûrement pas eu à souffrir tant, chacun de leur côté. S'ils avaient agi avec franchise...

Mais maintenant, tout cela était du passé. Le blond réponda au baiser.  
Axel y mit soudainement fin et regarda son ami – qu'il pouvait à présent considérer comme son amant – d'un air paniqué.

« Tu as entendu ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Cet horrible rire... »

Roxas secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Ça doit être mon imagination, alors... »

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Cinq mètres au dessus de l'endroit où se tenait Axel et Roxas, cachée derrière un rocher, Xion admirait le résultat de son dur labeur. Ça n'avait pas été simple de les unir, ces deux là ! Mais enfin elle avait pu prendre cette fameuse photo ! Elle regarda son appareil d'un air triomphal.

Elle rentra ensuite à Illusiopolis pour la faire développer, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(1)_ « contrôle le feu ou pas, il allait mourir. » _:D'ailleurs, dans la version Japonaise de KHII, il me semble que Axel meurt en étant touché par ses flammes, d'après Wikipedia xD

(2)_ « Popokali ! Lui répondit l'Indien. » _: Popokali est un boss de Resident Evil. C'est une espèce de chauve-souris croisée avec un mille-pattes. Enfin bref, ça c'était juste pour votre culture xD ça veut dire « Chauve souris géante » en Swahili il me semble. J'aimais bien la consonance alors je l'ai ressorti xD

(3)_ « Ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la vitesse de propagation de ce dernier. » _: Qui a vu Pirates des Caraïbes : Le secret du coffre maudit ? :D

(4)_ « Heureusement, Roxas qui s'était rapidement débarrassé des Indiens[...] »_ : Vous avez remarqué que dans KH, vous mettez trois plombes avant de dégommer un ennemi et que ceux (qui la plupars du temps ne manie même pas la keyblade) qui, comme le roi Mickey font quelques combats dans le jeu, en un coup, c'est terminé ?! xD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé ! Vous remarquerez qu'il est un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais il faut avouer que sa structure est spéciale aussi ! xD

Mon dieu... J'ai vraiment écrit un truc aussi nunuche T__T J'arrive pas à y croire !

Enfin bref. Normalement, ce chapitre là aurait dû être le dernier. Mais finalement, ce sera la prochain (Et oui, déjà...)

Have a nice day ! :D


	9. Stupeur

- Sacrebleu ! Quelle végétation !

Le savant glacial luttait, un baton en guise de canne pour se frayer un chemin. Cette île était une véritable jungle ! Pourquoi l'avait – on envoyé ici ? Et avec l'autre benêt d'Axel, de surcroit ! Heureusement qu'ils faisaient route séparée !

Le blond se demandait encore comment Roxas et lui pouvait s'entendre ; A première vue, tout les opposé : Axel était du genre hyper actif, Roxas introverti. L'un était stupide et l'autre... A demi stupide ? Après tout, on ne peut que l'être en acceptant de trainer avec ce genre de personne !

Non, le numéro IV n'aimait définitivement pas Axel. Pour lui, c'était la vulgarité même. D'ailleurs, si le simili était déjà si abject,il ne voulait même pas savoir comment était l'original.

Un petit rire l'interrompit dans ses réflexions. Il avança prudemment, ne sachant sa provenance.

Le rire devenait de plus en plus proche. Quand soudain...

- Numéro XIV ! Que diable fais-tu ici ?

- Hiiiiii ! Hurla la brune, visiblement très effrayée (il y a de quoi !). Vade Retro Satanas ! Continua t-elle tout en se protegeant avec sa keyblade.

Vexen ne bougea pas. Comment osait-elle lui manquer de respect ainsi ?

- Oh, c'est toi Vexen ! Réalisa t-elle enfin. Toi aussi tu es venu prendre Axel et Roxas en photo ?

- Pardon ?

- Hihi hiiii, j'en étais sûr ! Le yaoi vaincra ! Niahaha !

Le savant glacial était perdu. Qu'était-ce donc le... « Yahou oui ! » ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. Néanmoins, il ne supportait pas le fait de ne pas savoir quelque chose. Il demanda donc des explications à la numéro XIV qui lui expliqua innocentement la définition exacte sans ommettre aucun détail (Vexen était alors devenu livide) et le mit au courant pour Axel et Roxas.

- Comment ?! S'exclamma t-il. C'est encore pire que ce que je pensais !

- Ouais, c'est génial hein ? Haha. Répondit Xion qui croyait vraiment que le dégout de son camarade était de l'enthousiasme.

Comment osaient-ils ? Pour Zexion, ça passait encore : Il avait l'espoir que ce dernier communique un peu de son intelligence au numéro IX, bien que c'était l'inverse qui était en train de se produire. Mais pour Axel et Roxas... Deux idiots ensemble, ce n'est jamais bon signe ! Il en allait de la fierté des similis !

- Regarde, continua Xion.

Elle lui montra alors la photo qu'elle avait prise plus tôt. Le savant glacial la regarda bizarrement.

- Diantre ! Tu oses me montrer cet outrage ?! Disparais !

La brune repartie en gloussant, toujours aussi fière de sa photographie (et convaincue au fond d'elle que Vexen pensait la même chose malgré ses propos).

Vexen n'avait plus du tout envie de continuer sa mission, maintenant. Mais d'après ce que lui avait montré l'autre cruche, ses partenaires non plus. Il se força donc, pour ne pas décevoir son chef (et pour ne pas subir sa colère surtout).

Tout à coup, une masse rose passa devantlui en sautillant. Le blond pensait avoir rêvé, mais écarquilla les yeux quand il la reconnu enfin :

- Nom d'un simili ! Tirette ! C'est bien ma chance !

Il lui coura donc après pendant dix minutes pour enfin obtenir une capsule rare. N'y pigeant rien, il pria pour tomber sur orichalque. Visiblement,la chance lui sourit.

Cette découverte lui redonna le moral et il partit donc en quête d'autres orichalques cachés sur cette île. Il en trouva trois en tout.

Alors qu'il ouvrait un passage pour retourner à Illusiopolis, il aperçu Axel et Roxas venir comme s'ils venaient juste de faire une ballade en forêt.

- Hé, papy ! Lança le roux, alors, t'as trouvé ce qu'on cherché ?

A vrai dire, il ne savait même plus ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

- T'as l'air d'en avoir pas mal !

- Ca tombe bien, nous on a rien trouvé, avoua innocentement Roxas.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas ! On se demande ce que faisiez pendant que je cherchais ! Non, épargnez moi les détail, ajouta t-il en voyant qu'Axel voulait répliquer. Et puis je ne suis pas un papy ! Surveille ton langage numéro VIII ! Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dépannez, vous n'aviez qu'à chercher convenablement !

- ...

- ...

- ... Bon, d'accord, mais c'est la dernière fois !

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Arrivés à Illusiopolis, le chef les félicita, bien qu'au fond, ils n'avaient pas ramené grand chose. Après ça, il retomba dans sa mélancolie habituelle, depuis le jour où son bien aimé crustacé était mort(2). Les trois similis s'éclipsèrent discrètement entre deux soupirs.

Alors que le numéro IV allait à la bibliothèque, Axel voulait voir Xion. Pour l'engueuler pour ses idées pas claires mais surtout... Pour la remercier. Rien que de dire ces mots lui écorchaient la bouche, lui qui n'aimait pas énormément la jeune fille. Mais bon, la pauvre fille s'était cassé le cul à les caser ensemble depuis le début mais ils étaient trop cons pour comprendre quoi que ce soit... Il pouvait bien faire un effort.

Les deux similis se mirent donc en route vers la chambre de la numéro XIV.

Alors qu'Axel allait toquer à la porte, un cri retentit derrière lui :

- Naaaaan, Axel n'ouvre pas cette porte !

Larxene venait d'arriver. Elle portait un masque, des gants et une combinaison trois fois trop grande pour elle. Elle reprit :

- Si tu veux ouvrir cette porte, mets des gants ou utilise un fil de fer !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Roxas, dubitatif.

- Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous avez pas entendu parler de la grippe A ?

- Et toi ne me dis pas que tu crois à toutes ces conneries ? Rétorqua Axel. Je veux bien qu'on soit prévoyant mais là, ça devient n'importe quoi.

- La ferme ! Tenez, prenez ça.

Elle leur distribua deux paires de gants, des masques, ainsi qu'une solution hydro alchoolique.

- Et surtout, pas de contact physique(3) ! Les prévint t-elle. Je reviens, je vais acheter des actimel, je vous en donnerai deux pack en rentrant. On est jamais trop prudent ! Hahaha !

Et elle partie laissant les deux similis hébétés.

- Roxas, je te jure que si tu mets ces habits de guignols, c'est fini entre nous, prévint Axel, anxieux.

- Pour qui tu m'as pris ? Rétorqua le blond. Comme si j'allais m'habiller comme Batman...

Après avoir jeté tout ça à la poubelle, ils toquèrent enfin à la porte de la chambre de Xion.

- Entreeeez ! Leur répondit une voix guillerette.

Alors qu'ils franchissez la porte, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à eux :

Sur les murs de la chambres, des photos yaoi prises par la brune elle-même. Il y avait de tout : Sora et Riku, Demyx et Zexion, Winni et Porcinet, Yen Sid et Merlin, Big Ben et Lumière, Donald et Dingo, Aladin et le génie...

Et en plein milieu trônait une photo d'eux prise quelques heures plus tôt.  
Xion était tout excitée : Elle commençait à raconter comment elle avait prise toutes ses photos sans se faire prendre.

- Au fait, pourquoi vous êtes là ? Demanda t-elle après avoir fini son monologue.

- Eh bien, en fait, commença Roxas, on voulait te re...

Axel le stoppa net en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, puis repris :

- Non, l'écoute pas, il dit que des conneries. En fait, on venait juste te dire que... Malgré tout, c'est sympa ce que t'a fait et euh... Jvoulaistremchifer.

- Pardon ?

- Bah euh tu sais, te ... Euh ...

- Oh, je vois, tu voulais me remercier ?

- Beuh, oui... Un peu...

- Gnihihiii t'inquiètes, j'y ai trouvé mon intérêt aussi !

Et tout en disant ces paroles, elle regarde pour la énième fois la photos des deux garçons. Ces derniers paraissaient extrêmement gênés...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_Quelques semaines plus tard..._

- _Observez maintenant ce côté de la plage. Un carcinus maenas s'y cache. Ce dernier à des reflets dorés, cas extrêmement rare chez..._

- ÉTEIGNEZ MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Xaldin se dépêcha d'obéir. Décidément, leur chef devenait complètement chtarbé ces temps ci. De toute façon, il savait bien qu'il était un peu toqué depuis le début(4).

Tout à coup, un passage s'ouvrit près d'eux et Vexen en sorti :

- Diantre, c'est horrible !

- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda calmement le numéro II.

Vexen ne répondit pas et alla rallumer la télé sous le regard surpris de Xaldin.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu...

Il fut couvert par des cris de fangirls hystériques venant tout droit de la télévision. Devant son air hébété, Vexen du lui fournir des explications :

- Axel et Roxas on décidé d'aller à une conférence !

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

- A ton avis ? En plus, les autres débiles fan de Oui Oui les ont accompagnés ! Apparemment, ils annoncent officiellement leur relation(5) !

- Qu'est ce qu'elles crient les attardées mentaux présentes ? « Akourokou powa » ? « Yahou oui » ? « Vive le Zem X » ? Qu'est ce donc ?

Le savant glacial ne préféra rien dire pour ne pas choquer plus son camarade. Il dit, juste avant de partir :

- Les similis ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

« _D'après l'autre cruche_ » : Ceci sont les pensées de Vexen, en aucun cas je ne trouve Xion cruche, au contraire, je l'adore !

« _Depuis le jour où son bien aimé crustacé était mort_ » : Je sens que je vais me faire latter par Orixiah xD

« _Et surtout, pas de contact physique_ » : Dans mon lycée, on a même plus le droit de se faire la bise -__-

« [...]_il savait bien qu'il était un peu toqué depuis le début_ » : Je suis désolée mais je peux vraiment plus me voir Xemnas (et Saïx) depuis 358/2 days...

« _Ils annoncent officiellement leur relation_ » : je vais me faire taper par les anti-yaoi je sens xD Ceci est une fiction ! xD

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Tadaa ! j'ai enfin fini la fic ! Je suis émue, c'est la première de ma vie que j'en finis une ! *pleure xD*

Bon, faut dire qu'elle était pas très longue non plus mais bon...

Un grand merci à tous mes lectrices (Je pense pas qui ai beaucoup de lecteurs xD) ! et surtout :

Shirley No Gemini : Ma première revieweuse ! Et puis tes reviews m'ont fait tellement rire ! Merci beaucoup !

Serya-Chan : Merci à toi aussi ! En plus, tu me donnais souvent des idées pour la suite ! xD

Ariani Lee : Merci pour avoir corrigé mes fautes xD Pour te répondre, j'ai pas encore lu ta fic en entière, mais tu as bien fait de me prévenir car apparemment, je n'ai pas cliqué sur « suivre l'histoire » ... Du coup, je pouvais encore attendre longtemps mdr.

Kaoru Kagamine : Toi qui me harcelait toujours pour avoir la suite ! xD La voilà ! Et toi, c'est quand que tu postes la tienne ? :D Merci !

Et surtout un GRAND merci à Orixiah ! Sans elle, j'aurai jamais posté cette fic !

Ta fic ESTAED m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire, merci beaucoup !

La vie des similis après ce jour :

- Xemnas, ayant pitié de Marluxia qui n'a pas gagné son voyage à Disneyland, l'envoya au manoir Oblivion avec d'autres membres pour qu'ils s'amusent.

- Demyx et Zexion achetèrent une peluche Oui Oui, et depuis ce jour, la traitèrent comme leur propre enfant.

- Xion , avide de former de nouveau couple quitta l'organisation.

- Vexen eu connaissance du numéro de téléphone de Gepetto et depuis ce jour, ils s'appellent tous les soirs pour discuter de trucs de vieux.

- Xemnas élève des crabes désormais. Il va beaucoup mieux.

- Luxord gagne sa vie en prédisant l'avenir des différents membres de l'organisation.

- Saïx a envoyé Luxord à l'hôpital car il est furieux que ce dernier lui ai avoué qu'il creverait comme une merde.


End file.
